Bunch of Oneshots
by ares88
Summary: Just like the title says; bunch of wild oneshots that I wrote. Hope you enjoy it. Next time!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Fic full of scarp. Okay, this fic is basically just a collection of ideas I get but not sure if I should follow. And of course the place where I can satisfy my need to write something completely irrelevant. Like this first chapter is a fluffy fic about Naruto and FEMhaku. If you ask, why I didn't post it with the Medic of Konoha (where this is based on), is because I couldn't finish my next chapter that fast. So that's why I write this here.

A/N: Okay, so you can expect a lot of crazy ideas and fics about… anything but most likely be somehow related to Naruto. So I hope you will enjoy this and remember to review all my fics.

A/N: If anyone has a small idea for a one-shot or so, you can ask me to write it and I will do my best. This fic is all about ideas.

**Valentine's Day special!**

A/N: Okay, so I wrote this small chapter because my fic is about romance (it should at least) and Valentine 's Day is the most romantic day of the year (in popular culture that is, personally I find more romance in spontaneous moments than on actual dates such as Valentine) and that day is good chance to write some lovey-dovey action. This chapter is AU so it has really nothing to do with the fic itself expect it uses its characters. The pairing in this is Naru/FEM!Haku because even though they are not the pairing in the fic itself, I really thought you deserved to see what it would be if those two actually got together and I repeat: NARU/fem!HAKU PAIRING ONLY INTHIS CHAPTER!!! Next update will continue where we were left on. Thank you and remember to review.

A/N: And I'm sorry, this is short, stupid, plotless chapter which I wrote day before. I've had serious infection of 'fluffy need' in me and I need to get it out my system. Continue reading my 'Medic of Konoha' because this one-shot is based on that.

A/N: Remember, this is based on my fic: Medic of Konoha, meaning if you haven't read that before, you can't really understand what is going on here so I suggest that you go and do that.

CHAPTER BEGING

"MOVE!!! MOVE!!! MOVE!!!" Very scared and panicked voice screamed in the village of Konoha. "Where the hell are those bodyguards of mine when I actually need them!?"

--

In another part of the village.

"Clouds sure are nice…"

"Shouldn't we (chump) be doing something (chump)."

"I don't think I care enough…zzz..zzz..zzz…zzz"

--

"NARUTO-SAMA!!!" A large group of girls and young women squealed in delight. "PLEASE, ACCEPT MY CHOCOLATE!!!"

"Like hell I will!" He yelled over his shoulder. "I would die from overdoze!"

But the girls didn't care, they just speeded up.

"HELP!!!" Senju Naruto, 13, screamed from top of his lungs and jumped on the nearest rooftop. Of course this only cut his chasers into half, and the half that couldn't jump on rooftops, just followed the streets, best they could. Those who were professional kunoichis saw no problem chasing after him on rooftop. Because only women of the village were chasing after him. Even though, Naruto was quite certain that there were couple okamas in the group as well, which is why he started running even faster.

He sighed in relief when he sighted his target, the Hokage Tower, the place where his mother was working (or acting like working but either making out with her husband or drinking herself senseless). Well, as long as she had some clothes on, it was the safest place in the village right now!

He landed on front of the tower and started running. Only few more steps and…

"Yes! Run to me!" Some random girl appeared out of nowhere and opened her arms for a hug. "Accept my chocolate!"

"I can't believe this!" Naruto screamed.

--

"So, any plans for tonight?" Arataro asked from Tsunade as they covered themselves after some special time alone in her office.

"Isn't it usually the man who surprises the woman during Valentines Day?"

"Well, usually men get chocolate from girls I'm still waiting for mine." Arataro smirked.

"Then keep waiting." Tsunade snorted. "I didn't give chocolate when I was teenager and definitely not gonna start now."

"Don't be like that… honeyflower, you promise to give me chocolate, I promise to give you the best valentine of all time…" He leaned closer to kiss her gently when something exploded right outside the tower.

"Wha-

"Ignore it." He said desperately but it was too late, she stood up and walked to the window. He sighed in defeat. "What is it?"

"It seems Naruto has decided to pay us a visit." Tsunade commented while looking down of the tower.

"Where? I don't see him." When he looked up, he saw how Tsunades eye twitched dangerously.

"Only person in the village who could great so much havoc with women of the village." She opened the window and glared down. "WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING STARTING A RIOT LIKE THIS!?!?!?" Her voice bellowed through the crowd, silencing it completely. "It's a Valentine's Day, for god's sake!" She added with calmer voice but still angry.

"That's right!" Arataro joined her suddenly. "How am I supposed get romantic atmosphere in here if you people can't stay quiet even for couple minutes!?"

--

"Hey, Shikamaru?"

"What?"

"Is that a flying start?"

He cracked his eyes open. "On broad daylight? Do you hear someone screaming?"

"I just thought I was imagining it (chomp chomp)."

"Anyway, it's troublesome…zzz…zzz…"

--

"Now," Tsunade cleared her throat. "I'm going to ask you one more time, what is going on here!?"

Everyone gulped. They had just witnessed how she had sent a man flying high in the air.

"I'm waiting!" She snapped angrily and everyone stepped back. "Well!?"

There was a moment of silence when someone suddenly yelled from the crowd. "We want Naruto-sama to accept our chocolate!"

"YEAH!!!" Everyone repeated in chorus. "But he keeps running away!"

Tsunade pinched the bridge above her nose. "NARUTO!!!"

There was a moment of silence. Then, behind her desk, a blond head raised itself carefully. "Hi, mom."

There was a quiet 'thud' sound and then something came flying through the window, and falling right in the middle of the crowd of women. "GET THE HELL AWAY OF MY TOWER!!!" Tsunade slammed the window shut.

There was a moment of silence when gathered women and girls started at unconscious figure of 'The son' who was lying on the ground.

"KYaah!" They squealed and started throwing their pink wrapped present at him and running away showing the world new shades red. Five minutes later, Haku, Naruto's loyal assistant started walked to the scene and with a sigh started digging him up.

"Those women are mental!" He whimpered as Haku had to carry him back to the compound. "Chasing me like some animal! I can't stand it!"

"You're handling it amazingly, Naruto-sama." She comforted him, like she was supposed to.

"I can't this much longer! I need to get out of here!"

"Of course you do." Haku nodded absentmindedly. She had heard it all before. Sometimes, she thought that Naruto-sama was a broken record and was slowly starting to get tired of his angsting. If this thing would go on, he would dye his hair black and turn into… emo.

"Anyway, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing special, I guess. Just stay home and perhaps arrange my books." She shrugged.

"That sounds so boring." Naruto muttered when they finally reached home.

He stood front of their house for a moment. "But considering the option of being raped out there, I just may join you."

"I just don't understand why they are making such a big deal about you. I mean, you're just a guy. Not even that special either."

Naruto stopped

"What is it?"

"I'll make you take that back." He said suddenly.

"What?"

"I will make you see what is 'big' about me." He winked confidently to Hakus blush. Even though few years older, she was still much more experienced. Actually, even most people who suffered from mid-life crisis were 'inexperienced' compared to him.

"Disgusting!" She closed her eyes and ran away.

"Remember! Tonight at eight! I will bring flowers!" He yelled when she slammed the door in front of him.

Haku spent rest of the day gardening. It was a form of mediation for her. What should she do? Had Naruto-sama been serious when he said that? And if he was, should she really go with him? Would it be alright?

She sighed. Naruto-sama… thinking of that blond haired boy who had saved his life… it always brought a smile on her face. He was a good person. Even if not many saw it. He was. And he should always be treated as such. Haku looked at bunch of flowers she had been working on. For so long she had been suppressing these feelings because she knew that it wouldn't work out. It wouldn't be either's fault. It was just how he was. He would have fun, but soon as there would start to turn serious, he would do something to break it off. She knew it. That's why he had never had any relationship in Konoha. Only relationships she had ever heard about were that actress and some girl named 'Suzu', Naruto-samas childhood crush when he had been seven. Other than that, she hadn't even heard of anything more serious than those flings he had here and there.

But for one night… if she could be with him for one night that would be worth it. Long as she would remember to keep herself at safe distance, it couldn't fail… she really wanted to go on this 'date' with Naruto-sama.

That is… if he was serious about inviting her…

--

Later that night, Naruto banged the front door and waited it to be open. "Why I had to say this?" He muttered to himself angrily but forcing the most charming smile he could master. "Haku-chan! Are you ready?"

Slowly, the door cracked open and beautifully dressed Haku walked out. "I'm… ready. Naruto-sama."

Naruto smiled. "You look beautiful. Here." He handed over a bunch of flowers. "I picked them up on my way here."

Haku took the white flowers and took a gentle smell. "They're beautiful."

"You're much more than they are." He whispered and offered his hand. "Shall we?"

"Of course." She smiled and took his hand. "Where are we going?"

"To a secret place." He smiled mischievously. "Just wait patiently."

They walked through surrounding woods in comfortable silence. Fireflies were giving their gentle light on their journey. Quietly, Haku leaned closer to him, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?"

"Nothing." She answered and closed her eyes. She had stepped over the line. And that would be her downfall… but it was so nice… walking like this… through woods, alone like they were the only people in the world.

Naruto couldn't help but gulp when Haku leaned closer. She smelled nice… "We're here." He muttered gently when Haku opened her eyes. It was a waterfall, in a middle of a forest. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful. How did you…"

"I made it." Naruto smirked proudly. "I used my Mokuton ability to raise the earth and then made the waterfall. I'm glad you like it."

It was so magical just like a paradise, made just for her. "Thank you."

Suddenly, he grabbed her into his arms and leaped on top. "Let's stay here… for a while." He smiled and gently placed her next to the pond, from where water fell down. They lied next to each other, surrounded by the nightlife. They didn't talk. They didn't need to.

"Naruto-sama… please forgive me."

Narutos ears perked up for this. "What? That's the second time you apologize and I don't know for what."

"Because of this." She whispered and quickly kissed him onto to the lips. "I love you."

After a while, stunned Naruto got his control back and sighed. "Now you did it… ttebayo."

Haku started crying softly. "I didn't want to say it… but then you brought me here… treated me like a princess… it was all so nice… I couldn't help myself." She crushed in his lap. "I love you, Naruto-sama! And not like those bitches who run after 'the son' but the way that I know that you don't like broccoli or radishes. You love strawberries and black tea. I know that when you lie, you rub your nose quickly. I love you too much. I'm so sorry."

Naruto patted her head gently. "It's okay… I guess."

"No it's not! You will turn away now! I you abandon me like you've always do! You can't handle closeness! I don't want this to end but I know it will! So, please, please, let me be with you at least this one night. Please!"

"Haku… when I can't say the thing you want me to say, I can tell you that I'm not going to just abandon you. You're important person to me, and the only person outside the family that I can really trust at all. I'm not foolish enough to throw that away just because you said something like that." He snorted. "And by the way, I you're expecting me to push you aside saying something like 'it's not fair to you to be so close to me while I jump on other girls' speech, you can stop waiting. I'm one selfish bastard, and I'm not going to give any of my girls away. No matter how much someone might wish it." He raised her head to face his own. "You're mine and I'm not giving you away. So deal with it." He smirked and kissed him on the lips.

That night, they lied there, kissing each other, until they fell asleep on top of each other. It might have been just one night, but that night, Haku and Naruto were together.

**CHAPTER END**

Hope you enjoyed my first one-shot. Remember to review!


	2. STAR WARS NARUTO

Naruto: the deflected Jedi

A/N: This is little something that appeared in the back of my head while I was watching Star Wars Clone Wars (the good animation, not the crappy one they did couple years back). In this fic, Naruto is a former Jedi knight of the republic who deflected/was expelled few years before the Clone Wars began. He took up a profession of a smuggler/mercenary/bounty hunter/helper/errand boy etc. He would basically do anything for couple of credits. He has been hiding from the Order for quite some time now and the war has been raging around the galaxy and the Order seeks out for his help in this time of need. But unknown to Naruto, the Order isn't the only one searching for him. Count Dooku has placed his eye on this special boy who was once one of the most promising padawans.

A/N: That's right! I'm a Star Wars fan! I've always been! Even before I learned to read the subtitles of the first Star Wars I ever saw with my dad. I think SW is one of the best themes out there (but still doesn't win against Naruto) and I was asked once if I were ever going to write a Star Wars xover so I thought giving it a shot. This is a one-shot like everything else on this site but I hope you like it.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!

CHAPTER BEGING

A quiet sigh escaped lips.

"You seem trouble, everything alright?" A bartender of some small tavern in some remote place asks while cleaning a glass.

"Nothing much. Just lost my whole shipment again because of those stupid Republican raids." Young human male with blond spiky hair spit the words out with strong resentment. "This stupid war is ruining my business!" He didn't even bother to sit up but leaned to the counter.

"Hear hear!" Several mugs and glasses were raised in this tavern. This tavern was known smuggler den. And every day, more smugglers would come here just to drink themselves into oblivion after a lost shipment.

Bartender didn't say anything. Just kept pouring drinks and cleaning glasses. He didn't personally care what happened outside his bar, just long as his customers could pay what they drank, he would listen their problems forever.

"Can't be helped." Some nameless alien mumbled drunk. "Because of this stupid war, the border patrol is tighter than ever."

"Well, unlike you useless bunch, _I don't _suck at my job." A snarling voice filled the bar and everyone else turned to face an arrogant gran-alien laughing with a big smile on its face and even bigger bag of money on his hand that jingled so beautifully that it was painful.

"Shut up, Orrer!" Someone yelled and broke his glass into the wall. "We're having a mood over here."

"What? You can't be happy for a friend? How sad of you." Gran laugh got louder.

"If you don't ssstop laughing sssoon, I'm going to put a hole into your head." Another voice hissed angrily.

"Now, now boys. You remember the rules, no shooting inside the bar or inside the guild." A new voice commanded firmly. "We got enough problems already so we don't need to start killing each ot'er just yet." Another alien broke a glass into his grip while he read a memo-panel. "But if t'e business doesn't start to pull up soon, we mig't not have any ot'er choice."

"Is it really that bad, boss?" The blond man asked.

Alien spit and threw the memo-panel away. "What you t'ink?! Because of t'is stupid war, you can't go to a bat'room to take a piss wit'out running into eit'er clone troopers or droids." He stood up and glared. "It's because you're such a useless group. One sig't and you abandon your shipments t'at instant!"

"Yeah!" The gar smirked.

"Shut up, Orrer!" The boss yelled and the gar snapped back. "T'at was t' first successful job for mont's! Don't start acting all high and mig'ty! You were just lucky t'at when ot'ers usually face eit'er clones or droids, you faced bot' of t'em and t'ey decided to ignore you to fig't wit' each ot'er."

"So what we do now?" The blond man asked after a moment of silence. "Is there anything out there? I could use some money."

"We all could." Others joined.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but no! T'ere's no jobs for you!" The boss screamed. "We were supposed to receive a big client but this week but his ship was caug't in a battle and destroyed so no!"

The blond man sighed and walked away from the bar into a hallway. The man looked out of the window. Endless darkness surrounded the small space station which acted as the headquarters of the Correllian Run Smugglers Guild. Somewhere in the distance a desert planet, Tatooine lied in the middle of it. He kept looking out of the window deep in thought.

"Hi, big boy." He turned around to saw a purple twilek female smiling to him, seductively. When she got no reaction out of him, the girl only huffed and crossed her arms. "What now?"

"We're broke." The man sighed and ruffled his hair. "The guild has no more jobs. And boss is considering that he will have to start firing people."

The twilek saw the seriousness in his face and dropped her hands and hurried to lean close to him. "We will be fine. Trust me." She smiled. "Naruto darling."

"I hope so. I sure hope so." He sighed and wrapped his arm around her.

(())

_A small boy was walking in back streets of the capital of Serenno in the Outer Rim. He had no one. His only memory of someone close was a sad smile of a woman who had left him behind. He had been alone ever since. Fighting for his survival. He would fight over food with other beggars. He would steal from others if he could. He would tell peoples secrets to others if they paid. He would do what he had to in order to survive. _

_And he was still always alone. People were scared of him. They were scared of his magic. _

"_Hey there, young one." He sprung around to see a man in capes. Boy hadn't known he was there. He always knew when someone was there. _

_Something shiny was strapped into mans waist. "Are you hungry?" Old man smiled and lowered himself to reach boys eyes and offered something small to the boy. _

_That something smelled good. And he hadn't eaten for days. It flew out of man's hand into his._

_Man watched as the boy ate the ration bar he had given to him. "Force is strong in this one." Man smiled. "Do you like it?"_

_Boy nodded boldly and reached his hand again. _

"_Do you want more? I know a place where you can have lots of more." _

_The boy tilted his head._

"_Ooh! Where are my manners, of course!"Old man smiled. "My name is Dooku. I'm a Jedi Master. Would you like to come with me? There are many people who would just love to meat you."_

_Boy smiled widely and nodded. Man was nice. And had given him food. And now was promising more food. It was definitely his lucky day. _

(())

In Corusant, the capital of the Galactic Republic, endless traffic of ships leaving and coming continued. Where the Galactic Senate continued its endless debate. Where the newly formed clone troopers prepared themselves for war. And from where the thousand year old Jedi Order tried to do its duty to protect the republic from the legendary Jedi Temple.

Inside the temple, in the highest tower, the Jedi Council was having its meeting as usual.

Already a year long war had taken its toll on both Jedi and clones. And they needed reinforcements for both. Unfortunately, unlike clones that were being born, raised and trained every moment, there wasn't many padawans, trained well enough to be raised into a Jedi knight or many younglings that could become a padawan or masters available to train them. And the war wasn't going to wait.

"And the Separatist have just invaded four new systems in the Outer Rim." Jedi Master Ki-Adi Mundi informed. "We don't have enough ships to retake all those systems."

"We can't just allow them to hold those planets." The newest member of the Jedi Council, Master Kenobi pointed out. "They hold a very important tactical meaning. We should do something about it."

"We are still recovering from the battle of Geonosis." Master Windu added. "And they manage to retake it so soon already."

"I… might have a solution." A new voice joined the conversation from the middle of the room.

"Master Jiraiya, speak your mind." Master Yoda nodded.

White haired human male, master Jiraiya had been giving his report but remained quiet for a while now. He was one of the leading members of the Order but not a member of the Council. He specialized in information gathering and undercover missions. He had contacts all over the galaxy.

"Well, considering the situation, I think we should try and ask my old padawan to come back to the Order."

"Minato Namikaze?" Mace Windu asked and narrowed his eyes. "There are many contradictions following this thought. One of them being the fact, that no one has seen your apprentice ever since he escaped four years ago."

"And he is a convicted criminal." Plo Koon added.

"For the first one: what can I say? I taught the kid well. Ever since Master Tsunade and her apprentice lost the sight of him all those years ago in Alderaan, there hasn't been any sightings of him. Expect that a smuggler escaped a clone patrol few weeks ago. Nothing special there. Expect that one of the troopers clearly remembers the smuggler waving his hand." Jiraiya fought back a proud smirk as he showed a hologram of a smuggler. The man was arguing with the clones about something in roughy Serennon gear and sure reminded of a boy known as a Minato Namikaze. "As for the second question: I have nothing either." He shrugged and put the hologron away. "Everyone knows the circumstances of that… crime."

"Hesitation in your voice I hear." Yoda pointed out. "Agree with us, you not?"

"No. Not completely." Jiraiya shook his head.

"But he did kill a republic senator." Ki-Adi Mundi pointed out.

"A corrupted and soon to be ex-senator who caused deaths of several hundreds of people in Juraran."

"And your padawan took a human life in anger." Eeth Koth said quietly. "As I remember, he was a very emotional one. Dark Side could easily lure him."

"I know all this but can we really hold back during this time of war?" Jiraiya tried one last ace in his sleeve. "And you might be right, he is easy to lure to the Dark Side. He might become a very dangerous enemy one day if not dealt with somehow."

"What is it that you know?" Yoda asked.

Jiraiya tugged his arms in his sleeves. "I interrupted a word from one of the Separatist operatives in the Outer Rim. It appears that Count Dooku is also interest in him."

This landed a silence in the council hall.

"Even if he was emotional, he was one of the most powerful padawans in the Order." Jiraiya continued. "If he were to turn to the Dark Side, he could oppose a dangerous opponent. After all, he might be an 'emotional one' but he was also an amazing fighter and amazing tactician and I taught him almost every trick about information gathering I know myself."

There was a moment of silence. "You really want to seek him out?" Mace asked.

"For many reasons." Jiraiya nodded.

Yoda closed his eyes for a moment. "Permission to seek him, you have. But your duties abandon you shall not. His fate discuss we will when brought him you have."

"I thank you, masters." Jiraiya bowed.

(())

"_What you mean, you don't want any?" Tsunade asked frustrated from her friend. "You're supposed to take a padawan."They were standing in the Temples practice hall where younglings tried to prove their worth to masters. _

"_But I already had one."Jiraiya argued tired. _

"_Long time ago." Tsunade tapped her shoulder. "Why not take another? What harm will it do?" _

"_Expect slow me down?" Jiraiya suggested."Make me a baby sitter of another decade or so? Anything else?" _

_The woman gave up with a sigh. "Do as you wish." When she scanned the crowd. "Sakura! You're coming with me." _

_Pink haired girl run out of the crowd and quickly run after her new master. "Where are we going, master?" She asked excitedly. _

"_To save the universe." Tsunade smiled to her and patted her head. "Naturally."_

_Jiraiya snorted as he witnessed this from distance. He really didn't feel like having another apprentice. Especially when all he could see were just brats. Brats with no skill what so ever._

"_You're not seeing anything satisfactory, Master Jiraiya?" He turned around. _

"_Luminara."He smiled to the woman. "I don't see you fighting over these brats."_

"_That's because I've already chosen my future padawan." She nodded towards a fellow Mirialan who was fighting with a blond hair human boy. Boy had a huge smile on his face even though the girl seemed calm as a wall. _

"_What is she? Clone of yours?" _

"_You have no need to get snappy with me, my friend. She will be an excellent Jedi one day. It is my duty to make sure that happens. Youngling Barriss! Come here please."_

_The girl broke the fight so suddenly that her opponent fell on his face. He had just been in a middle of a maneuver which wouldn't work if his target wasn't there anymore. The boy huffed annoyed and started to scan around to see if there were anyone else he could spar with. _

_Meanwhile Barriss walked up to the Luminara and she took her away. _

_The boy she had been sparring with seemed a little left out because he couldn't find anyone else to fight with but didn't show it too much. Jiraiya wasn't interested in him anyway and walked out of the practice hall. The only reason he had been there, because he had promised to _consider_ getting an apprentice. That didn't mean he had to get one. And after careful consideration, he had come to a conclusion. No point what so ever. _

_He walked towards the landing platforms in the upper levels of the Temple. When he reached there, the blond youngling was sitting on the edge, legs hanging over. Jiraiya looked behind himself slightly confused. He was sure he had used the fastest way to the platforms. _

"_This sucks." The boy sighed. _

_Jiraiya didn't bother himself with him more than that. _

"_Is it because your padawan left you that you won't take another?" _

_Jiraiya sprung on his feet. "What did you say?"_

_The boy leaned back so his head was pointing downwards. He was smirking. "You're Jiraiya, right? You had a padawan, Nagato but he left the order because his home world needed him."_

"_How do you know all that?" _

_Naruto turned around and smiled widely. "I asked around. I'm Minato. Make me your padawan." _

(())

Meanwhile on a secluded base in the Outer Rim, leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, (CIS) Count Dooku was giving an order to a bounty hunter, Aurra Sing to seek out Naruto Uzumaki, formerly known as Minato Namikaze.

"I want you to remember that this is not an assassination. I only want you to find this man and deliver him a message from me."

"Why do you want me to seek out a lowly smuggler, is beyond me. But long as you pay, I will deliver a message on a silver platter." The assassin hissed and closed the communication link. "Naruto Uzumaki is a Jedi eeh… he fooled me." She rubbed her chin narrowing her eyes. Aurra Sing had met Naruto on few occasions, after all, they did move among the same crowd. Well, the guy sure acted like a bad smuggler. Aurra only sought him out when she needed information which he could find much easier yet avoided that line of work best he could. So he worked as a smuggler even though he could hardly smuggle a candy bar into children's playground.

Well, if he was a former Jedi, then it made sense. There was a well-known Jedi Master going around in the 'information world'. And Aurra knew from experience that aw former Jedi facing a current one was never a good thing. Well, expect when she was able to view of a dying Jedi.

Then she activated another her com link. Naruto wasn't easy to find, if you weren't on his 'buddy list'. And being probably the only one in the galaxy who actually used his services, she was on that list. With the exception of his guild, he didn't get any other jobs.

"Naruto Uzumaki. What can I do for you?" A voice came from the machine.

"I have a message I'm paid to deliver but I don't know where this person is. Could you help me?" Aurra purred into the microphone.

"Aurra? What the second most beautiful woman in the galaxy wants with me?"

"Ooh, you may be a third grade smuggler but you're definitely a first class flatterer."

"Just don't let Hiina to find out." Narutos voice laughed.

"Anyway, I have a message to be delivered to a person who has been hiding for years now. I thought you might know where he is. Will you help me?"

"Anything to my beautiful bounty-huntress. Just say his name and I'll ask around."

Aurra smirked. Ooh, how she wished she could be there right now or she had at least had used a holocom but unfortunately, she could only voice-only communicator with Naruto. Well, she could always imagine. "Minato Namikaze."

There was a moment of silence. And it felt like it could last forever. Finally, the light on the com link light up and much waited voice spoke up. "You're not after him, are you?"

"Not at the moment."

"What kind of message you have for him?"

"There is a third party that is paying me a lot of money delivering a message to him."

"A third party?"

"Separatist leader, Count Dooku."

There was another moment of silence. "We need t to talk. Meet me in Drall in Correllian system."

"I can't wait."Aurra closed the com link.

(())

"_For the last time: THIS WEAPON IS YOUR LIFE!!!" Jiraiys voice echoed through theTemple. _

"_Yada yada yada." Minato wondered around bored. _

"_Show me some respect!" Jiraiya yelled and smacked him on the back of his head._

"_You two are energetic as always."Dooku laughed as he walked past them. "How are you, my young friend, Naruto?"He leaned closer to the blond boy who smirked back._

"_Naruto?"Jiraiya asked confused._

"_It's his Serennoan name." Dooku explained and ruffled Narutos hair. "We are from the same world after all."_

"_How cute." Jiraiya muttered. "Why don't you take him as your padawan then? You two seem to have a connection. I'll even buy you a dinner if you take him."_

_Dooku started walking away and laughed. "I couldn't bring myself to come between such a perfect Master-disciple relationship as you two share." _

_Minato and Jiraiya glared at each other. "That friend of yours is old senile man." _

"_I'm thinking so too."_

(())

In a small space ship somewhere in the galaxy, Naruto disabled the communications and leaned back in his pilot chair.

"Minato Namikaze…" He whispered. That was the name he hadn't heard since he had run away. It wasn't a surprise to hear it like this. After all, he even had a bounty on his head for the 'crime he committed' years ago. It was amazing how little his past had caught up with him so far.

Now he had to track his steps to figure out how he was discovered. Then he remembered how he had been caught by a clone patrol. He had to use Force to get away from them. Well, it had been either this or Republic holding cell. It would remain yet to be seen whatever the better solution was.

"Everything okay, honey?" Twilek, Hiina, his partner (in many ways) and the pilot of their ship put her head into the cockpit holding couple mugs. He had met him when about a year after his grand escape. He had just failed his first job as a smuggler and Hiina had come to demand a refund. Of course he didn't have anything to give. Then a person who Hiina had borrowed the money from to buy the cargo had arrived and demanded his money. And Hiina was also broke putting all her savings into this fail-proof business idea that Naruto had somehow screwed up. So she made a deal, _she_ would forgive _Naruto_ if _he_ would protect _her_. Now that was something Naruto knew how to do and easily managed to dispose the threat opposing her.

When everything was cleared, he was about to say good bye when she had demanded that he would have to pay every credit he owned by working for her. So they had formed a partnership. Then, years and many adventures later, it was much more than just a simple business proposition.

"Everything okay." Naruto nodded quietly and took a cup from her.

"Who was it?" She asked innocently looking at the com link.

"Aurra Sing."

"Ooh. Her?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "What now?"

"Ooh, nothing." She took a zip. "I think she is… nice."

"For the last time, nothing happened between me and her. She is just a regular client." Naruto sighed. "And she's too pale for my taste." He added innocently. "I like my women more… bright colored." He smirked.

"Hush you." She smiled. "Well?"

Naruto looked confused. "Eeh…oh! Love you." He leaned over to give her a peck on the cheek which she gladly accepted.

"Thanks. But I didn't mean that." She giggled. "What did Aurra want?"

"Ooh that? She had an… inquiry to make."

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing." Naruto nodded. "It's a simple job (if I take it)."

"Why wouldn't you take it? You got kicked out of the guild a week ago and we have barely enough money to refuel ourselves at the next stop."

"I don't know the details but what I think it is about… doesn't exactly excite me."

"But we are going?" Hiina confirmed.

Naruto shrugged. "As you said, we have no money. So, my beautiful captain, would you mind and take us to Corellian system. I have to find out if my fears are correct."

(())

"_What you mean you left the Order!?" Minato chased after Dooku as he walked away. "How can you do this? Dooku! What were you thinking? Reconsider! Please! Dooku!"_

_Old man turned around slowly a sad look on his face. "Naruto, don't you see it? The corruption that circles the senate. How many Jedi have died because of this?"_

"_You're talking about Galidraan?"_

"_No. Not anymore."Dooku shook his face. "My own student was killed because of that corruption. He died while the senate was 'talking' about procedures!" He shook his head to control his inner rage. "I can hold on any longer. This destruction! Corruption! Filth! And the Jedi only watch from sidelines and do their bidding!"_

"_Qui-Gon Jinn… is dead?" Minato whispered. _

"_Died on a mission in Naboo." Dooku whispered and they stepped out of the Temple doors. Sun was setting in the distance. "I'll be waiting when you will see it too. Come and find me then, Naruto. We will do something, together." Dooku stepped outside of the Temple. _

_Naruto gulped his tears down when his first friend, his mentor and the very person who had brought him back to the Temple left the Order without looking back._

(())

"Droids have moved around this sector." Jedi Master Luminara Undulli showed the star system in the holomap. Vibrating figures around the table followed. "I've moved my fleet next to the Corellian System and I'm currently on stand-by. But I'm afraid my troops have suffered heavy losses and I'm not completely sure we can hold on against a full-scale attack."

"Sending reinforcements we will." Yodas hologram figure nodded. "Master Asumas fleet to you guide we will."

"And Masters Fisto and Jiraiya should be in Correllia already on a diplomatic mission. If you can contact them, feel free to ask them to assist you." Mace Windu added.

"I thank you, Masters." Luminara bowed and cut off the communications.

At the same time, the doors to the com-room opened and Luminaras apprentice, Barriss Offee walked in with a clone captain. "Master, the wounded are stabilized enough for the transport."

"Good work, Barriss." Luminara nodded and turned her attention towards the captain. "How's the fleet?"

"Pretty banged, sir." Captain stated. "Cruisers _Liberator _and _Salvager_ need a full work-up. _Escalator _and _Moralion _work just fine."

"Send the damaged cruisers back to the centre. We will hold this position until the reinforcements arrive."

"Yes sir!" Clone captain saluted and walked away.

Then another clone officer walked in. "General, we just received a word from Correllia. It's from general Jiraiya."

"Put it through." Luminara turned to face the table and all too familiar smirking face Jiraiya appeared front of them. "Master Jiraiya." Luminara greeted him. "I heard you were in the area."

"And I was so looking forward to surprise you." Jiraiya acted pouting. "Well anyway, we just finished the talks with the delegation and are about to go and celebrate in Drall. Want to join us?"

"I'm afraid I'm in no position to celebrate anything."

"Ooh, c'mon!" Jiraiya argued. "A small break from the war won't hurt anyone. And I got my scouts flying all across this sector. If they by any chance decide to invade in… next couple of hours, you can tell everyone that I was wrong to think that you and your padawan could use a little break."

There was a moment of silence until Luminara sighed and smiled. "I see that your persuasions skills are fine as ever, my friend. We will meet you on the surface."

Jiraiya smirked and showed the victory sign as the link was cut.

"Master Jiraiya really is… unique as always." Barris added quietly.

"That he is. Captain, prepare my shuttle."

"Right away, sir." Captain hurried to give out the orders.

"Anything were to happen while we are away, I'll leave admiral Kees in charge. Contact me if anything happens."

"Yes, sir."

"Barris, would you care to join me?" She asked, turning to face her padawan. "You haven't met him for quite some time, haven't you?"

"No, our paths haven't crossed since the… that time." She added quietly.

"Try to move forward, my apprentice. What he made is inexcusable for a Jedi."

"I know. It's just that Minato and I were younglings together and became padawans together." Barris sighed. "We were friends for so long and, I always dreamed that we would become masters together. Like you and Master Jiraiya. And have padawans together."

"It was unfortunate that it didn't work out, my dear." Luminara comforted her as they walked through hallways. "But even when life seems to be repeating itself, it's not. Minato wasn't Jiraiya. You are not me. Jiraiya made his choices and Minato his. That's how life is. Everyone makes their own choices. What's left for us is to wish that they make the right ones."

"Yes, master." Barris nodded.

(())

"_Isn't it beautiful?" Minato leaned back leisurely. _

"_I have to say that I agree, Minato."Barriss agreed as she sat down next to him. They were on a diplomatic mission in some Mid Rim planet. Masters were just honing the details and padawans were relaxing._

"_Do you ever dream, Barriss?"_

"_Dream?"_

"_Dream like what you want to achieve in your life." _

"_To be a great Jedi Master and maintain the peace in the Republic. Don't you?"_

_Naruto stood up not taking his eyes of the starry sky. "I… do. I want to keep the peace. But that's not enough. Even though there's peace, people are suffering. Those who work day after day without a choice to do anything else, only fatten up the corrupted politicians who don't care at all about them." He turned to look Barriss into eyes. "I grew my first years on the streets. My mother abandoned me while I was too young to even remember her face. But still… I don't hate her. I learned a lot of those times after I came to Temple and people suffered greatly during that epidemic. My mother must have thought that there was no other choice."_

_Barriss looked at Minato with starry background. _

"_I want to give the whole galaxy a chance to choose. Something we didn't have. Something my mother didn't have. A chance to choose what they want of their lives."_

"_That's a grand idea." She whispered and smiled. "And I wish I can be there to see it when you make it true." _

"_Don't worry. You'll be there." Minato smiled. "We are friends." _

(())

Meanwhile on a small restaurant in Drall.

"I don't care what critics say, this place does not have the best food." Naruto complained.

"Hush! They hear you!" Hiina snapped.

"Sorry," Naruto looked around carefully before continuing with a lower voice. "but they still can't make even a decent ramen." He glared at the cup of noodles front of him. "We should've gone to Narriaan system instead." He sighed. "They know how to make ramen."

"But you're the one who told Aurra to come here. So shut up and eat your noodles." Twilek smirked satisfied.

"Yeah yeah." Naruto pouted and took his chopsticks. "But that's not the only reason I would prefer to change the location."

"It's that Republic fleet that's getting on your nerves isn't it?"

"Yeah." Naruto looked around again. "I didn't think they would be fighting over this place."

"Let's just get over this meeting and be on our way." Hiina nodded. "I'm sure we can find better paying jobs in the Outer Rim."

"I wish we do."

"Don't be so hasty, my dear. I still haven't eaten." Naruto felt a blaster barrel sticking into his head.

"Aurra." Naruto looked up and smiled. "How're you?"

Bounty hunter put the blaster away and sat into the table. "Fine as always. People still want other people dead and are willing to pay for it. Makes my life that much easier." Then she turned to face Hiina and smirked. "Be a darling and fetch me something to drink while I talk with your master."

"He is not my master you –" She jumped up angrily.

"Hiina, go." Naruto raised his hand. "Please."

Huffing angrily, she walked away towards the bar of the restaurant. Naruto didn't want Hiina to know more than she absolutely had to about his dealings with Aurra. Even if they were on somewhat favorable terms, she wouldn't hesitate killing either of them if her own survival was at stake. That was partly a reason why Naruto trusted her. When person had clear motives like Aurra, they could be easily read and manipulated.

"I don't understand you." She looked after Hiina and he looked up from his food into her. "Someone who is practical as you still keeps someone as useless as her around."

"What you mean? She is a good pilot." He argued. "And she is a pretty good shot."

"She's an average pilot and an average shot with luck on her side. Only use I could find for her is distracting males. Which is I believe is the real reason you keep her around."

"Cold as always, Aurra." Naruto laughed. "What can I say? Love works on mysterious ways."

"I used to hear it was the Force." Aurra narrowed her eyes slightly.

Naruto sighed and put her cup down. "Those days are behind me now."

"I heard." Aurra purred. "I might not know how to gather information like you do, but I could still find this." She showed a memo-panel. "After all, how could rival with you when I didn't have a master teaching me like you had the great Investigator, Master Jiraiya to teach you. Jedi apprentice, Minato Namikaze."

"Former Jedi apprentice." Naruto corrected.

"Yes, after murdering a galactic senator run away from captivity." Aurra leaned into her hand. "No sightings ever since he jumped into hyperspace over Alderaan after escaping a group of Jedi that were sent chasing him."

"And has a pretty good bounty as well." He pointed out after reading few lines. "So, what will you do?"

Aurra smirked. "Normally I would be tempted but considering how useful you've been to me so far, I think I can overlook this one. And if you're really Jiraiyas apprentice, you just might be too much trouble for me to try to kill you, take you to the Opaeril system and collect a bounty from people who would very likely try to catch me in the process. No thanks. And I hate Jedi more than anything and since you're not one anymore, I have no need to kill you. Of course, if that were to ever change…"

"Glad to hear it." Naruto smiled. "So, what does the mighty Count Dooku want from a lone smuggler like me?"

Aurra placed a hologram pad on the table and activated it. Tiny blue version of the Separatist Leader appeared on the table.

"Greetings, young Naruto it has been a long time. I'm sure you remember me. I am Count Dooku from Serenno world. I found you from those streets when you were just a small boy and brought you to the Temple as a youngling. Even back then I sensed that you had makings of a great man. I still remember with warm the time you spent training to uphold the noble ideals of the Order and the senate. I was devastated after hearing your fate after delivering well deserved justice on that rotten senator Raer-Ri. Like you, I too saw the corruption that plagued the Galactic Republic and the Jedi who served it. I assured you, you would see it too one day. I'm sorry I didn't contact you earlier but I've busy as you must've known. Whatever you might've heard, I'm a man of honor and only wish to bring peace into the galaxy. A peace we both know won't happen if we allow Republic to continue this war. I'm going to end it. But I cannot do this alone. I need men like you around me to help in this task. I've given a disk with coordinates to a meeting place. If you decide to help me to bring justice and peace into the galaxy, we can meet there. And rest assured, your actions would be well compensated." The hologram Dooku disappeared.

"There you have it." Aurra kept leaning into her hand. "What do you think?"

"It is tempting." Naruto shrugged. "That much I admit. But I've heard some rumors that he might've turn to the Dark Side. I would prefer to stay clear of _both _Jedi _and_ Sith.

"So, no go, eh?"

"Not exactly. I could go and check what he has to offer. But then again, I promised Hiina to do everything I can to avoid this war."

"I see." Aurra stood up. "Well, I've delivered the message. I'll go and collect my fee now. I guess I will see you again sometime."

"You never know." Naruto nodded absentmindedly.

She walked away, leaving Naruto to think.

"Are you done doing 'business' with her or did she just step aside to kick puppies?"

"I don't know. It could be either one." Naruto shrugged. "But you can stay now."

"Finally." Hiina sat down and huffed. "I just can't understand why is it that you can't let me be part of your little 'business conversations'?" She pouted.

Naruto didn't answer. As amazing as his lover was, she had some serious trust issues. Well, it was probably her Twilek nature. He just kept eating what was left of his food and Hiina followed his example reluctantly.

"Naruto…" She started quietly. "I've… never asked you anything about your past, have I?"

"Never." He agreed.

"And never pressured you to tell anything you didn't want me to know." She continued. "I even comply when you ask me to walk away so you can talk with Aurra or some other 'friend' of yours, don't I?"

"Yes." He didn't like the way this was going. "And I really appreciate that."

"But I need you to answer me this one. Are we in danger?"

"We are always in danger, aren't we? So why you ask that."

Flash of worry reflected through Hiinas eyes but she smiled kindly. "Because I know you, darling. Something is up."

Naruto took a deep breath. "We're not in any greater danger than normally. I just received a message from… an old friend who works with the Separatists. He's offered me a job."

"Separatists? Did you say Separatists? What did he want then?"

"Nothing so far."

"But you know how I feel about this war." Hiina argued. "And you promised me to stay out of it."

"I don't know how long I can." Naruto gulped. "Remember those things, you never asked."

"Yeah?"

"I think they're about to show themselves." Naruto whispered. He had just felt something. On this planet he felt something… something had just landed. Something that he hadn't felt for a long time.

(())

"_What you mean we can't prosecute him?" Minato yelled. "I saw him to receive payment from Trade Federation representatives! He was in the plot!"_

"_It's not enough, Minato." Jiraiya tried to calm him down. On the other side of the room, group of senators and representatives were smirking triumphantly._

"_Don't worry." His friend Sakura smiled. "We will find new evidence and he will face justice." _

"_I think not!" Senator Raer-Ri yelled loudly. "I demand the immunity in this matter to compensate for my lost reputation."He laughed loudly. Jiraiya, Obi-Wan and Tsuande all glared at him but couldn't do nothing. Anakin and Sakura just tried to stay calm._

_Minato couldn't take it. "Because of you… all those people died." He whispered warningly. He stepped forward. His hand slowly found its way on his light saber. Everyone suddenly stopped laughing. Senator lost all his color. "Because of you… you and the rest of the filth in this senate!"_

"_Jedi! Control your padawan!" _

"_Minato!" Jiraiya tried to step forward but it was too late. Minato jumped forward and activated his light saber._

"_I WILL DESTROY THE FILTH IN THE SENATE FOR ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!" He stabbed the senator into his chest._

(())

On the street outside the restaurant, four Jedis made their way through the crowd. "I'm glad you took the time to come here, Luminara." Jiraiya smiled to his old friend.

"Even with this war going on, we sometimes have to remind ourselves what we are fighting for." She answered. "Peaceful worlds like this one should never see horrors of war."

"But let's not get too comfortable." Kit Fisto pointed out. "There are Separatists everywhere who just seek out an opportunity to destroy our fleets."

"Its fine, isn't it? Once in a while." Jiraiya dismissed those ideas.

"Master Jiraiya, I heard a rumor that you are going to chase after your old padawan." Kit said suddenly. Luminara felt her own padawan to stiffen slightly.

"Yes, I finally got a lead on him." Jiraiya nodded.

"Why would you want to chase after him, or perhaps you feel guilty for what has happened to him?" Luminara asked.

"I have many reasons." Jiraiya smiled sad hint in his eyes. "But first one foremost, he was a great Jedi-to-be once. We need more Jedi to deal with this ever-growing threat of the Separatists. And… I'm afraid…"

"Afraid? Of what?" Kit asked.

"That he might be lured to the Dark Side in a middle of all this."

"No!" Barris said before she could stop herself. "Minato would never fall to the Dark Side. He always fought for justice. He… he had his dream."

"So did Dooku once." Luminara pointed out. "And young Minato did commit a crime inexcusable for a Jedi."

"That's pretty harsh." Jiraiya laughed nervously and sweat dropped.

"But true."

"True or not, we have a problem." Kit interrupted them. "I feel a disturbance in the force."

"And I see an old acquaintance." Jiraiya whispered and nodded towards a figure making its way through the crowd. "Aurra Sing."

"Who?" Both Luminara and Kit asked.

"A Jedi hunter." He answered and pulled his light sabers hilt ready. Just then, Aurra saw the group of Jedi in the middle of the road. "Don't underestimate her."

Woman suddenly pulled a blaster and started shooting. All the Jedi activated their light sabers. Then she threw a flash bang and run away. While the crowd turned into chaos, she took her time to disappear. Jiraiya was nearly blinded by the flash but could just see her activating a communicator. She was alerting someone. She disappeared into a backstreet.

"Should we chase after her?" Kit asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I think we should. I've heard of her. She was once a Jedi but turned dark and now kills Jedi for fun. We must not let her escape." Luminara said. "She might be too much for a padawan to handle so you should stay back and contact our fleet."

"No." Jiraiya stated.

"What?" Luminara asked.

"She was here for a specific reason. Most likely a contact. Why don't I and your padawan try and locate that contact while you two chase after her. We will contact fleet to try and form a blockade if she manages to escape."

"Agreed." Kit nodded and he and Luminara ran after Aurra.

"Master Jiraiya, where do you think we can locate this contact?" Barriss asked as they walked among the emptied street. Blaster fire and light saber had scared all the people in panic.

Jiraiya didn't answer but stopped front of a restaurant. Here was something that disturbed the Force. "Here. She came from here. Be ready. I feel like there's someone waiting for us."

"Of course, master."

(())

"_Drop your weapon, Minato!" Minato was surrounded by his friends with activated light sabers. "What have you done…" Jiraiya whispered._

"_I've only done what the Order was too weak to do." He said quietly and raised his own blade._

"_Are you going fight against the five of us?" Obi-Wan asked in shock himself like everyone else._

"_Of course not." Minato snorted sadly and locked the eyes with his master. "First thing you should always do before entering a room is to check the best escape route. Like you taught me." He suddenly called upon the force and smashed the large window in the room and jumped right through to the busy streets of Corrusant. He guided his flight over the streets and landed on a moving speeder. He stood up shakily and looked up to the senate building. He could still recognize the standing figures in the window. Then he turned around and faced the owner of the speeder. "Sorry but I need to borrow this." He threw the driver on a landing platform and speeded away. There was no turning back now._

(())

"Naruto!" His communicator suddenly voice up with Aurras voice. "There's a problem."

"The one you mentioned earlier had decided to pay us a visit?" Naruto said quietly.

There was a lot of unrecognizable disturbance on the link. Aurra must've been running. Every once in a while he heard a blaster shot. "Yes. Well, just thought you would want to know. There are four all together but two are currently on my tail."

"Need any help?"

"No. I can deal with these two myself." She cut the link of.

"Hiina, I want you to go and warm up the ship." Naruto whispered to the Twilek who had just sat there confused expression on her face.

"But we hardly have any fuel left." She said. "What's going-"

"Then steal some. I don't care. You've stolen half of the things we own."

"But I will always feel so awful afterwards." She tried to argue.

"Hiina, honey." He smiled. "If you do this, I promise to get a job at the next stop so we can fuel ourselves. And when we get paid, I will buy you something nice. Okay?"

"Really?"

"Really, really." Naruto smiled assuring. Twilek squealed excited and run away. Just when she passed the door, two figures walked in. And Naruto saw the people he had wished to avoid at all cost.

(())

_Minato landed to an abandoned hangar in Corrusant. A small spaceship covered with a cloth waited him there. This was also one of the ideas of his master. Be prepared for anything._

"_So, you've finally come." Jiraiyas voice filled the dark hangar. _

_Minato used force to throw the cloth away and uncovered the spaceship. "I couldn't take the straight road here. After all, I had to loose my tail first." _

"_Well, you did. I came straight here."_

_Minato closed his eyes. "I don't sense anyone else around. They are covering the city?" _

"_Yes. I made sure not to let anyone else to interrupt us." Jiraiya gulped. "Why did you do it Minato? Why?"_

"_Because I couldn't take it anymore!" He yelled. "This place is covered with people suffering while the senator's who claims to do something about it only use the very people they are supposed to serve! I couldn't let that man go just like that! I needed to serve the justice!" _

"_What you did was not justice. It was murder." Jiraiya took his lightsaber in his hands. "Come peacefully."_

"_You would actually attack your own student?" Minato whispered._

"_If you give me no other choice." He answered and activated his sword. _

"_You said yourself that I should protect justice!"_

"_What you did was murder! That's wrong!" _

_Minato gulped. "I will do what I should've done years ago!" He activated his own saber and charged forward. "I will choose myself what is right and wrong!" _

(())

Naruto didn't raise his eyes from the mug he was holding. "So, after all this time, you've finally sniffed me out, Jiraiya."

"Minato." Jiraiya whispered and looked down to a young man with a blond hair. "I see that you're doing well."

"Naruto." He corrected.

"Eh?"

"My name is Naruto." He raised his eyes. The same blue eyes looked up like many years ago. "Minato was given to me by the Order."

"I see…" Slowly, Jiraiya sat to a table and Barriss followed. "You remember Barriss?"

"How can I forget?" Naruto nodded slowly to the young woman who had remained silent until now. "Still doing what the senate tells you?"

"I'm glad to see you're doing fine, old friend." Barriss bowed slightly.

"So stuck-up as always." Naruto laughed and closed his eyes. "So… Kit Fisto and Luminara chased after Aurra."

"So she was here to meet you?" Jiraiya narrowed his eyes.

"Well, she pays well for information and she is _trustworthy_." Naruto glared back. "Unlike some other people."

"That Jedi killer, bounty hunter, assassin?" Jiraiya asked. "Trustworthy?"

"As long as she gets what she wants and you don't piss her off, she lets you live. That's trustworthy enough to me. Unlike some people who hunt down their so called friends like some Sith Lord."

"You killed a senator."

"I delivered justice to a murderer! And people who I saved, people I fought with, people who I _grew up_ with hunted me like a dog! Sakura and Tsunade tried to slice me in Alderaan. Kiba almost threw me of that cliff in Rodia. Obi-Wan and Anakin almost crushed my speeder to a building." He glared even harder. "All those times, I thought I was going to meet up with my friends who actually wanted to help me."

"They all tried to help you." Barriss joined in the conversation for the first time. "We could've arranged you a fair trial."

"Trial in corrupted court." Naruto huffed. "I was fool to think that Jedi could have friends."

This left an uncomfortable silence in the table. Restaurant around them didn't seem to notice the atmosphere. Neither did the droid that came asking if anyone wanted anything.

"What did Aurra want with you?" Jiraiya reopened the conversation.

"Why should I tell you?" Naruto smirked. "It's not like I gain anything out of this."

"Minato… I'm going to ask you only this one time." Jiraiya gulped. "Have you fallen to the Dark Side?"

There was a moment of pause. Naruto leaned slightly back. "What if I have? Will you try to kill me again?"

"Jedis duty is to uphold the laws of the republic." Jiraiya answered quietly. "You refused to come quietly. I was trying to subdue you."

"By slicing my head off." Naruto shot back and took a deep breath to calm himself down. "If that was all, I'm on my way. I have a meeting to get to."

"With Dooku?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto smiled. "You're well informed as always." Then he stood up. "It was good to see you Barriss. You're coming more beautiful every passing day." Then he quickly looked around. "I hope she didn't hear that? She would never let me the hear end of it."

"Who?" Barriss asked quietly.

"No one." Naruto cleared his throat. "Anyway, for the sake of our friendship, Barriss, I'm going to answer your question that's written all over your face. I still have my dream. Just the means have changed." He smiled sadly. "Good bye." His communicator just light up and he was about to pick it up when he heard light sabers light behind his back. "So you still want to have a fight?"

"Minato! This is for your own good." Barriss said strongly. "I don't want you to be lured to the Dark Side. I'm your friend and this is what I have to do."

Naruto sighed. "Fine. Be that as it may." He raised his hand and his own light saber appeared out of his sleeve. "But remember I was strong before. And it has been four years."

(())

_Jiraiya watched as Minatos star fighter sprung up to the space and disappeared. In his hands he was holding a braid. He had taken it in their last attack. At the same time, reinforcements arrived fashionably late but he didn't bother to look up. First Nagato and then Minato. Where did he go wrong?_

_In a space shuttle, Naruto gulped his sorrow down. There was no turning back. From now on, he would be a hunted man. All over the Republic galaxy, he would be hunted. And the people of that senator who he had killed would want revenge so they would most likely hire bounty hunters. _

"_It can't be helped." Naruto smiled. "Good bye." He jumped up to the Hyperspace._

(())

Hiina directed their space ship over the restaurant they had just eaten. She prayed in her mind that Naruto was okay. Then she saw three figures fighting on top of that restaurant. They were Jedi. And her Naruto was among them. "Should I be surprised?" She huffed to herself and activated canons. Everyone turned to face the ship. "Get in, Naruto. Get in please." She mumbled to herself when she opened the cargo hold. Their ship wasn't that big but it could hold some cargo. It was designed to be fast, not big.

And what Aurras opinion might be, Hiina was an excellent pilot. She saw from the window how Naruto jumped over landed on the cargo hold. She was about to close the doors and fly away when she heard his voice through the halls of the ship. "Pull up! Don't close the door! Pull up!"

She didn't understand why but she did as was told and guided their ship high above clouds. She could see Jedi watching them obviously disappointed that they lost their target.

When they were about to leave the atmosphere, she closed the cargo hold and Naruto appeared in the cockpit. "There are no beacons stuck to us." He answered slowly. "Why is that every time we try to have fun, someone comes and try to ruin it?"

"It's your attitude, I bet." Hiina whispered. "So… you're a… Jedi?"

"Was."

"Is it true what they say about them?"

"What?"

"That it goes in a family?" She asked carefully.

"Yeah, that's what I've heard. Not always of course." He shrugged. "Why?"

"No reason!" Hiina hurried to smile and innocently rubbed her stomach. "So, where next?"

"I need to go to that meeting with my friend. Take us to the Mustafar system."

"You're not breaking your promise, are you?"

"Of course not. But I owe him at least to hear him out." Naruto smiled. "I owe him that much."

(())

"_Remember, Minato. No matter where you go, Force will help you find the answer." _

"_How I know it's the right answer?" _

"_You will know. In the end, you will know."_

CHAPTER END

A/N: So here it is. My first attempt of SW Naruto xover. Hope you liked it. And remember to review.


	3. Senju femNaruto

A/N: okay, this is one of my earlier production that was posted in Medic of Konoha in three parts. I just copy-paste it here so other people can read it too. Tell me what you think.

A/N: this was actually the beta versio i was considering of but abandoded it for some reason. Should i write this fic? Tell me.

Remember to review!

**Chapter 1: Heir of the Senju**

"I'm tired! Is it still a far from here?" Sakura demanded loudly.

"Sakura-chan, that's not the way a ninja should act." Her teacher, Kakashi-sensei pointed out. "We're on an important mission here."

"I know, I know." Sakura muttered. "It sure is a hot day, isn't it, Sasuke-kun?" She asked from her team mate. Gloomy looking avenger.

"Hn."

"I take it that he agrees." Sakuras another team mate answered. "Dickless obviously is very hot." Sai agreed with his cold smile.

"What was that!" Sasuke demanded stepping in front of him. "Say that again!"

"Maa, maa. You shouldn't act that way in front of Jiraiya-sama, now should you?" Kakashi tried to calm them down.

Last member of their group sighed. "I hate those old geezers…"

"Her? But no one knows where she is."

"I can find her. It's easy." Jiraiya smirked. "I know my old team mate."

Advisors looked at each other. "Very well. You shall have an ANBU team to accompany you."

"Don't need them. I'm not going to run away and they would only get away."

"But you must have someone to assure you that you don't… forget your mission or get lost on… another path on your way there…"

"But-" Jiraiya tried to disagree.

"No buts! We shall give you a team to accompany you. Whatever you liked it or not. Team 7 will report to you tomorrow morning."

"They give me some brats to baby-sit and no hot chick at all." Jiraiya cried. "Only girl is some flat-chested brat with no figure."

"Hey!" Sakura screamed undignified. "Eyes on the road you pervert!"

Jiraiya sighed before his eyes saw it. "Here we are! The Tanzaku City!"

"Finally!" Sakura screamed in relief. "So, where can we find Tsunade-sama?"

"She is a short tempered and impatient woman. Shouldn't be too hard to find. She has her attendant with her all the time. And that person."

"That person?" Team 7 asked curiously.

Few hours earlier on the other side of the Tanzaku castle four figures were walking around.

"What's wrong? Why are we running, Tsunade-sama?" Young, dark haired female in black yukata asked. "We're finally winning something and now we are running away?"

"Oink!" Little pink pig in her arms agreed.

"I have bad feeling about this, Shizune. A feeling that I don't like at all." Second figure muttered. Blond woman in green coat. She had the kanji: gamble in her back.

"I agree." Last figure muttered. "World must be coming to an end or something when Kaa-san is winning. OW! That hurt! What was that for?" Figure was young, in green coat too having a kanji: heal on its back.

"That for being such an ingrate!" Tsunade smacked. "Learn to respect your mother already! You're twelve for god's sake even if you don't look like it!"

The brat was doing faces behind her back. She had blond hair in twin ponytails like the older woman. She appeared to be in her mid teens. Six, whisker-like markings coloured her face.

Tsunade turned around and was about to answer when the castle suddenly collapsed.

"What was that?" The girl asked from older females. "A… snake?"

"That's…!" Shizune gasped as the smoke cleared.

"Orochimaru." Tsunade muttered and narrowed her eyes.

"Found you… Tsunade." Orochimaru smirked as he landed on the ground with Kabuto. "What's this?" He watched through the other party. "I don't remember seeing you before… who're you?" He asked looking at the blond girl.

She was about to answer when Tsunade stepped between the two. "My child, and don't you dare come one inch closer to her!" She narrowed her eyes.

"Maa maa, Tsunade. You completely misunderstood my business here. I'm not here to fight with you." He smirked.

"Then why? It's been a very long time, Orochimaru." Tsunade calmed herself trying to act in control as possible, keeping her child behind her back. She looked directly into slit eyes of her old team mate.

"I've been looking all over for you." He stated.

"What do you want with me?" Tsunade asked. "Don't tell me you want to talk about the old times."

"Well, I have a small request for you." He answered.

Tsunade looked at him for a moment. 'He is in pain. He has a fever, had for some time already. His heart beat rate is quick. And his arms… is that some kind of curse jutsu?'

"Tsunade-sama." Orochimarus own attendant spoke. "You should have already guessed by now…"

"Ask someone else. I quit the medicine a long time ago."

Orochimaru smirked. "I don't believe you there. I've heard a lot of stories of you serving as a civilian doctor quite some time. Along with some… other rumours…" His eyes drifted to the blond girl behind her. "That look, she has your temper."

"You bas-" Girl moved forward but Tsunade grabbed her arm.

"Naruko!" Tsunade barked. "Stop!"

"But-"

"Do as I say!" Tsunade yelled with angry voice.

The girl was silent for a moment but obeyed and moved back to her place.

"Getting back to the business," Kabuto continued. "Tsunade-hime, we can't ask anyone else. You should be able to tell how serious the wound is. No one else can cure these arms. The legendary Sannin who won her fame as the medical specialist, Tsunade-hime, only you can cure this."

"That wound affecting your arms isn't an ordinary one, is it?" Tsunade asked. "What did you do?"

"Nothing special, just killed the Sandaime." Orochimaru answered like he had talked about last weekend's picnic.

The group was in shock. Both Shizune and Tsunade widened their eyes. The girl, Naruko only took a deep breath.

"You…" Tsunade muttered angrily. "Did you really…"

"You don't need to look that scary…" Orochimaru smirked. "All things with form eventually perish. That goes for people, too." He looked into Tsuandes eyes. "You should know what I'm talking about… since you let your loved ones die."

Naruko and Shizune looked quickly at Tsunade who had hid her eyes.

"Kaa-san…" The girl whispered.

"Yes… their deaths were most unfortunate." Orochimaru continued.

That was it for Shizune. She jumped between the two Sannin and pulled up her sleeve. Hidden needle launchers activated and five poison needles flew towards Orochimaru. But Kabuto protected him with his knife. Shizune charged forward.

"Nee-chan!" Naruko screamed but Tsunade tightened her grip around her arm.

"Naru-chan… stay!" She ordered with a whisper.

"Get out of my way!" Shizune screamed and pulled out a needle.

"I won't let you!" Kabuto answered as he prepared to counter her attack. "Calm down, Shizune!" Tsunade yelled stopping the fight. The move ended with a tie.

"Nee-chan!" Narukos voice screamed desperately as panting Shizune jumped back to defensive stance. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." She whispered, still panting.

"Orochimaru. You've been like that since the old days." Tsunade smiled suddenly and closed her eyes. "You know what my personality is like, right? Stop joking around." She smashed the wall behind her with a single punch. Naruko gulped as she saw her mother's eyes. She couldn't remember when she had last seen her like that. It meant, she was seriously angry.

"Have you a woman like a girl in this picture?" Jiraiya asked from a dice roller while the genins waited on the background and Kakashi stood next him.

"Yeah, I've seen her." The man answered.

"Really?"

"She said she was going to head 'there' to win back her losses." The gambler answered.

"What you mean by 'there'?"

"I won't give you stuff for free, ya know." The man smirked satisfied. He threw a pair of dices to a cup and smacked it to the table. "Let's make a trade. I will give you the information for free if you win. If you loose, you have to pay 1,000 ryo for it. How about it?"

"Okay!" Jiraiya yelled exited and sat down.

"Ehm… Jiraiya-sama, is that wise to gamble like that?" Kakashi asked worriedly. One thousand ryo was awful lot of money and loosing such sum was… disturbing.

"Its okay, Hatake! Have a little fun. I'm so lucky that I can't loose!" Jiraiya smirked. "I choose… chou!" He screamed.

Five minutes later, Jiraiya and skin broke Kakashi exited the gambling place. Jiraiya had convinced him paying the bill to gain the information.

"Where do we search now?" Sakura asked while they were moving around.

"I guess we have no chose…" Jiraiya sighed and looked up. "We have to look from the high ground." He nodded towards the stairs that lead upwards. "This city should be a castle city. From the top of the castle we might see her."

"This is waste of time." Sasuke muttered. "We are five. We should just spread out and use speed to search the whole town."

"We can't do that." Jiraiya shook his head. "Try to get something into that chicken hair of yours. Tsunade is a Sannin. She is as great of a ninja as I am. You get it? If she notices that there are some brats running wildly with headbands on them, she can put two and two together. She will be gone before her ball has fallen into a hole. (A/N: trying to sound something what would go with panchinko. It's a game where a metal ball falls down and perhaps, hits the target. That is how I see it.) We must do this with more… delicacy."

He smirked and moved towards the top leaving fuming Sasuke to watch his back.

After a five minutes of walking Sakura lost her patience. "Where is that castle? I don't see it anywhere."

"It's… not here." Jiraiya muttered.

They reached the top quickly to find ruins of a castle. "What happened here?" Sakura whispered looking at the destruction.

"Get away! A monster! Help me!" People run below them on the street.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jiraiya asked from one of them. Man explained that there had been a giant snake that attacked the castle and continued running away.

"A snake?" Kakashi asked. "Could it be…"

"Let's hurry." Jiraiya agreed.

They came across the place where the wall had been destroyed. Jiraiya looked around. "Let's keep moving." He muttered.

Team 7 nodded and followed him. Sasuke stopped and turned around. He had seen a figure moving in the corner of his eyes. It had moved silently. Like a ninja.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed after him but he ignored it. He chased after the figure to realize it was a teen age girl.

Naruko had watched as her mother walked away acting so strange. The snake had offered to revive her late uncle and kaa-san's lover whom both had died in war. She touched the necklace in between her breasts. Tsunade had given it to her as her tenth birthday present. She didn't know what her mother was thinking but if anyone made her mother cry, she would kick their asses to the other side of the country.

She decided to stay behind if there would be any clues where that snake bastard was. But only some brats had appeared with that man. She knew it was better to get away before…

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She sighed. She had been found out. She turned around using the best smile she could and answered with most lovely voice.

"What you mean? I – like – heard there was some kind of fight here. I was sooooo – like – interested and thought that maybe I should check it out. But it wasn't that great so I will walk away." She turned away.

"Drop the act, Naruko." She flinched. 'Shit!'"It's been a while."

The rest of the ninja team appeared to emo fighter's side. Pink haired girl with no real figure. Some crazy looking boy and man with a… mask. And grey hair. She decided to ignore them and focused on the old looking man. "It sure has, Ero-sennin."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Jiraiya yelled before clearing his throat. "Anyway, drop the antics. I need to speak with your mother."

Everyone jumped. This girl was Tsunade of the Sannins daughter! They had never heard of it. "Go to see another doctor to heal your syphilis. My mom isn't your private healer."

"I'm not here for that!" Jiraiya screamed loosing his frustration. "Anyway, it's important. I need to see Tsunade now. I'm on a mission from Konoha."

"Drop dead." Naruko turned around and walked away. "Neither me or my mom has no interest in that place and you know it. You're wasting your time."

"Hey wait!" Sakura stepped forward. "You can't talk to Jiraiya-sama like that. It's disrespectful!"

Naruko turned around. Her long hair swirling around in the wind. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Haruno Sakura." She bowed politely remembering the manners. She had just realized that she was talking to a daughter of one of the strongest kunoichis her village had ever produced. It made her suddenly very nervous. "And you are…"

"My name is… Naruko." She emphasized the end. "Senju Naruko. That old pervert may be my mom's old team mate but to me he is only a pervert who would do anything to see what's under a woman's skirt."

'Like you're one to talk.' Jiraiya thought. "We have no time for games. Your mother might be in danger."

"What you mean?" Naruko asked.

"We just came from the castle and it had been destroyed." Jiraiya explained. "By a giant snake."

Both Kakashi and Jiraiya noticed that the knowledge didn't even make her flinch. Did she already know?

"Whatever." She turned around. "My mom is completely safe. She has me and Nee-chan to guard her. And she is a Sannin after all."

Jiraiya thought hard. This was not going like he had planned. His godchild was an important part in persuading Tsunade accepting the job. They could find Tsunade sooner or later. It wasn't that hard but if Naruko would be difficult, it would crash all of his plans.

"Fine. You win." Team 7 looked at him shocked. "We won't ask you to show us the way to her…"

"But…"

"How about a bet." Jiraiya smirked a glint in his eye. "I bet that these brats here; can beat you in tag." He pointed towards three genin standing behind him.

"What- excuse me Jiraiya-sama but I would appreciate if you wouldn't do such suggestion yourself." Kakashi argued.

"What are bets?" Naruko asked smugly.

Jiraiya laughed out loud. Too easy. "An apple never falls far from a tree. Okay, if my escort genins can capture you before the sunset, you will lead us to your mother. If they fail, you won't see us again. Deal?"

"Rules?"

"Ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu are all allowed. Only genins will participate. Time limit is sunset."

"That would mean that doujutsu and kinjutsu are out… that's troublesome. Clarify 'capture'."

Jiraiya smirked. "You can't move anymore."

Naruko thought for a second. "Fine. If any of the rules are broken, I win. Got it?"

Jiraiya smirked and watched over his shoulder. "Let the games begin."

It had been half an hour since the game had begun. In all fairness, Naruko was given a five minutes head start. After that, team 7's genins scattered throughout the city to find her.

Jiraiya had taken Kakashi to a small café to spend some time.

After the silence, Kakashi couldn't concentrate into his book which was a rare occasion.

"You want to ask something?" Jiraiya asked sagely while holding a tea cup.

"Jiraiya-sama, how strong that girl really is?"

Jiraiya smirked. "She is strong."

"Honestly speaking, can my students take her on?"

"They have no chance." Jiraiyas smirk even widened.

"But then why you insisted this-"

"Kakashi, when was the last time you got any?"

"Huh?" Hatake was dead panned. "Well it has been couple of months but not that long."

"Well, anyway, you don't have anyone to protect, do you? Anyone important?"

His silence was an answer enough.

"Tsunade is a mother now." Jiraiya answered. "Naruko is her daughter. She is her most important thing ever. If we don't please her, Tsunade won't even give us a half a minute. Especially if she has been drinking."

"So if we can win this girl over, Tsunade-sama is more easily persuaded to return to Konoha." Kakashi did the adding. "But is it wise? A woman who has so obvious weakness? Is it okay to give her the job?"

Jiraiya smirked. "You obviously don't have a son or anything else worth protecting. And you don't know women. They are like enraged bears if their children are in danger. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to ever meet a bear with Tsunades strength."

Kakashi didn't answer but returned to read his book not able to get rid of the worrying feelings he had for his students.

- Sai -

Sai was jumping over the rooftops, scanning the area, trying to find that young woman but soon realized it would be useless to just run around. He needed a plan. He sat down on an edge of a roof and started thinking. He tried to remember what he had found out about her. First things were what she looked like; she had twin pony-tails, golden hair, six whisker-like marks on her cheeks. Blue eyes. Estimating from her body, she seemed to be around sixteen years old. Physically well developed.

Then the things he assumed. She was a daughter of a medical specialist, so she shouldn't be that strong but even better at avoiding enemies and keeping distance. Her chakra control should be good so he should he be wary of different types of jutsus. She was older so she must have more experience on her side.

From his point of view, he couldn't think of any advantage he or his team had against her expected numbers. And that didn't actually help him. He took a deep breath. There must be a weakness to use. He started thinking again. Perhaps Jiraiya-sama could tell him.

"How long are you going to just sit there?" Sai jumped up when he heard woman's voice behind his back reaching for his weapons naturally. "Konoha must be a nice place if you can just sit there and do nothing like that even in a middle of a mission." Senju Naruko was sitting there legs crossed looking at him curiosly. "Where is your team?"

"They are around." Sai answered with his normal tone but was sweating inwardly. How long had she been sitting behind him? She had covered her presence perfectly. This 'tag' would be hard to win. "Why won't you just let us meet your mother? We have an important mission to accomplish."

Naruko snorted. "Like I care. Your village may turn into rubble all I care." There was a loud bang when Sasuke jumped in hitting the roof with the chidori.

- Sasuke -

Sasuke was angry. No, furious. That impudent bitch had insulted him and she was going to pay for that!

-Flashback-

They were standing on the startling line, in front of the café where Jiraiya and Kakashi would wait until the race was over. "But are you sure you want to do this?" Naruko asked bored. "Judging from their appearance, none of them will be a much of a challenge."

"What you mean?" Jiraiya asked surprised. "Can't you see the talent in them? Team 7 is definitely the best team of genins this year has."

Genins felt pride when being praised by one of the Sannin.

Naruko looked at them once more. "I don't even want to find out what kind of looser are in the other teams."

Genins were like they were hit in the guts.

"Don't say that! Pinky there was top kunoichi in the class." Jiraiya introduced her.

"There must have been some real weaklings among them." Naruko sighed.

"Sai, there is excellent shinobi. He is the anchor of the team."

Naruko picked up a rock from the road. "This stone has more emotion than that guy."

"And here is Uchiha Sasuke. Last of his clan. Rookie of the year."

Naruko sighed. "A looser. My mom said that all Uchihas are just a bunch of inbreeds who can't do anything else than copy others hard work."

"What did you say!" Sasuke roared. "Take that back, you bitch!"

"Sasuke!" Kakashi hurried to stop him by stepping between the two, facing her. "Im sorry but I think that was out of line from you."

"Hatake Kakashi, the copy-cat of Konoha." Naruko muttered and hardened her gaze. "Looser just like the rest of the Uchihas who would be long dead without his Sharingan."

"I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke roared behind Kakashi back, his doujutsu activated.

"Nah ah aa." She waved her finger. "The deal was that only ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu are allowed. Meaning, your kekkei genkai is illegal. You can't use it or you loose by default."

Team 7 stood there in silence. Had she planned this?

Kakashi turned around to his team to give them last minute advice. "Okay team. This is important mission, even if we don't think so. You must capture her."

"But how can we win if Sasuke-kun can't use his Sharingan?" Sakura pleaded.

"Don't worry Sakura." Kakashi smiled. "Think this as training. You can't always rely on one special skill like that. Some times you must find a way to beat your opponent while at a disadvantage."

"Don't worry. I will beat her to the ground." Sasuke muttered. "With or without my Sharingan."

-End Flashback-

"And so I shall!" Sasuke promised to himself as he rushed through the streets searching for that bitch to appear. Then he felt flair of chakra, recognizing it belonging to Sai. He had spotted the enemy. He jumped to a roof and racing towards the site. He saw that bitch talking to Sai who seemed to be thinking. Sasuke may not like Sai at all but he respected his skills as a ninja. He was calm, strong and smart and made good plans when needed and most of all he was the only person who rivalled him. And now he was being a perfect decoy. Remembering the rules, he let his eyes go inactivated but he still had to show that bitch how strong he really was. So he would use his best move. Chidori. Kakashi had warned him of using it without Sharingan but he had no choice. He started gathering chakra but soon realized he couldn't control more than one third of its power but it didn't matter, that should be enough.

With chidori activated, he jumped from behind and prepared to punch that bitch to the ground. He smirked triumphal when the attack connected but soon realized that he had only hit the roof of a storage building.

"My, my." He heard her talking behind his back. "Aren't you a feisty one? I have to admit that I'm not really into spanking but I didn't really judge you."

Blushing deeply, Sasuke turned around raged ready to hit but Naruko only grabbed his hand and smiled. "If you want me that badly, you could just ask." She smirked and winked.

Sasuke blushed even deeper before jumping away. Sai had taken his ink jutsu in action and attacked from behind with his lions. Naruko sighed. "This won't get you anywhere." She took a smoke bomb and threw it under her feet. "Catch me if you can."

- Sakura

Sakura was taking her time strolling in the city. She knew that Sai would try to outsmart their target Sasuke would go for a direct fight with her. But because she had lost both of them, it would be useless to try to find them. So she decided to spend some time at the market to see if she could find or think of anything helpful. She knew she was the weakest link in their team so she had to work her hardest to gain a place with her team mates so when they were strong and smart, she had to think of some kind of speciality of her own.

"What're you looking there, miss?" She turned around. A boy around of her own age was standing there with a smile. He had golden hair and blue eyes and he was dressed in a blue samurai-type hakama (Samurai champloo, Jins kimono). "Can I help you?"

"No thank you." Sakura hurried to bow. "I'm just looking."

"Looking for what?" The boy asked interested. "I may be able to help?"

"Just for a person I know." Sakura answered.

"Oh? What kind of person? Your boyfriend?"

Sakura blushed. "Of course not! I don't have one!"

"What a shame. Cute girl like yourself will go to waste without one."

"Don't say that!" Sakura laughed like it was a joke. "You really think I'm cute?"

"Yes." The boy nodded. "Your waving pink hair reminds me of the beauty of the sakura tree on a clear, beautiful day."

Sakura blushed deeply from all the sweet talk. "Y-you – stop kidding!" She waved her hand.

"I'm serious." The boy whispered. "Let's go there." He whispered. "I can show just how serious I am."

The boy led him to an ally. Sakura was deep inside a genjutsu already.

It had been several hours what Kakashi and Jiraiya had spent by sitting on a café. Jiraiya had been doing some notes to keep himself busy when he finally put the pencil down. Kakashi raised his gaze from his book. "So you finally got bored, eh?"

Young boy, dressed very similarly like the girl earlier sat into their table. "Nothing unexpected."

"Excuse me…" Kakashi tried to get into conversation.

"Have you thought about it?" Jiraiya interrupted him. "At all?"

"I have." The boy muttered. "And I won't allow it."

"But-"

"My mom already had one old team mate who visited him today. Two would be just torture. Get out of this town now."

"You know I can't do that. Naruto…" He turned to face the boy. "The Third was killed by Orochimaru."

"I know. He himself told so." Naruto answered coldly. "So the old fart is dead. You expect me to act like I care?"

Kakashi was stunned. To think that anyone would talk about Sandaime like that. "Just wait"

But Jiraiya interrupted him again by raising his hand. "I know that you two had some… issues but you must understand that-"

"He was an old perverted bastard who could be pushed around much as you liked?" Naruto completed the sentence by his own. "Yeah, I know that."

But the boy kept leaning to his hand bored expression on his face. "Why do you want my mom, anyway? You know she won't give into you, right?"

"Shut up!" Jiraiya screamed so loudly that many people turned to watch at them. "I keep telling you, my charm is unstoppable. But just for some weird reason, Tsunade's attention is in some brat instead where it should be!"

Naruto sighed. "What ever." He looked outside. "It seems that I've won." The day had changed into night. "Well, see ya. I know you will come to bug me again someday, sooner or later so…" He rose from the table just to see beaten Team 7 to enter the café. Hands in his pockets, Naruto started walking outside. "Didn't I already say; I won't take you there."

"Hear me out, kid." Jiraiya hurried. "I know you have issues with Konoha but you and your mom has her own too. Do you want to bear them for the rest of your life? The Third did what he thought was best at the time!"

"That's what they said about Third secret ninja war." Naruto answered and continued to walk.

"Naruto! Stop being such an ass and listen to me!" Jiraiya gulped. "I have to talk to your mother. Both of you must face your fears some day!" Naruto kept walking. "Naruto, if Orochimaru has contacted you, you must understand in how grave of a danger you people are in. Do you understand? Your mother may be a Sannin and Shizune is strong and you are too but do you think you can take on the whole Oto Village by yourselves? Let me speak to your mother and I can help you!" When it seemed that nothing worked, he sighed. "If you do that, I will…" He gulped again. "I will… give you my… my… album! Five pages of my album!"

Naruto came to sudden halt. "Five pages?" He whispered. "Seriously?"

"Boy, I never lie!" Jiraiya smirked with teary eye. He had finally broken through his defence but it had cost him so much. His personal, one and only; 'Golden album'. Pictures of most beautiful and erotic women everywhere where he had wondered. Thought of loosing even one, single picture of it was… unbearable. 'Sarutobi-sensei in heaven, you better be God damn grateful for this!' "Now, put that sexy no jutsu on so we can get going!"

Naruto smirked and moments after, transformed, cheerful and busty Naruko rushed inside the café. "Hey guys!" She smiled and sat to the table with the Konoha nin. "Listen, well played. You really did better than expected." She cheered them on though only got bunch of glares from the team. Well, it was one glare, one neutral face and one extremely blushed pout. Naruko only winked at her. "We can continue where we were left off but only later." Sakura turned away blushing madly making other team mates confused.

"What did you do?" Jiraiya whispered from him.

"Nothing really." She answered innocently. "Just showed her some adult tricks in getting oneself relaxed."

Jiraiyas nose started bleeding when he started fantasizing.

"Stop that! Not there!" Sakura struggled in Narukos firm grip as she rubbed her breast under her shirt. "Don't… don't… huh… don't… stop… that…"

"You want me to stop… or not?" Naruko whispered with erotic voice and kissed her neck. "You have so cute face when you blush…"

"Y-y-you pervert!" Sakura whispered embarrassed.

"I think that based on the moisture down here, I'd say you're the perverted one."

"WAKE UP!" Narukos fist hit his face sending him flying. "Stop fantasising in a middle of a restaurant or Im telling my mother."

Jiraiya struggled back up holding his face. "Damn brat."

Naruko turned back to the table to realize that Sakura had disappeared. "Where's Pinky?"

"Bathroom." Sai answered. "Said she had some sudden need." Sakura came back trying not to look at Narukos face.

"Anyway, as I was saying before, I had a little talk with my dear old God father here." She smiled to the man next to him. "And even if you didn't win, as a price for a good try, I will guide you to my mother."

"Really?" Kakashi asked most delighted. "That's wonderful news. Isn't it, team? Your efforts weren't in vain."

"Whoppy doo." Sakura muttered.

Konoha nin followed Naruko outside the café.

"How far is your hotel?" Jiraiya asked looking around. "We really have wasted a lot of time today."

"Hotel? Why would I show you our hotel?" Naruko asked confused.

"But I thought-"

"I said I would show you to my mother. And here we are." She entered a tavern across the street making everyone sweat drop.

"We used all this time to play around so she could guides as to a tavern which is on the other side of the street?" Sasuke asked not believing himself.

"Naru-chan!" His complaints were interrupted by a drunken cry when a woman with blond hair and green coat jumped on their guide. "Where were you? Mama was so worried about you! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay… but you're crushing me!" Naruko struggled to whisper. She hated when her mother was drunk like this. She got all emotional. "Where's Nee-chan."

"Tsunade-sama." As called, Shizune appeared and helped Tsunade up. "Get a hold of yourself. We have guests."

"Huh?" Tsunade looked warily at the Konoha group. "Jiraiya!"

"Tsunade!" He smiled widely. "Long time no see!"

"Let's sit down to our table." Suddenly calm Tsunade muttered and showed their way.

"That is Tsunade of the Sannin." Sakura asked surprised. "Really?"

"That's my old team mate." Jiraiya nodded proudly. "Don't let her appearance to fool you. She is strong as I am."

Sakura exchanged looks with Sasuke who only shrugged nonchalantly.

Naruko, Tsunade, Shizune and Tonton sat on the other side when Konoha-nin on the other. "So… Jiraiya, what brings you here?"

"Tsunade, I heard from the brat that you got a reunion with our third team mate." He began carefully. "What did he tell you?"

"Nothing particular." Tsunade muttered starting shuffle cards.

"Tsunade… he killed Sandaime." He said slowly.

"So it was true." She muttered with a sad smile. "What do you want?" She dealt cards to both of them.

"I'll be frank. The Council wants you to be the new Hokage."

There was a moment of silence. Team 7 was shocked. This was what they had come here for? Kakashi had even closed his book in waiting of the answer.

To everyone's surprise, the girl with blond hair, Naruko started first snorting and slowly started laughing loudly.

"Naru-chan." Shizune tried to calm her down. "Stop that."

"B-b-b-but that was just so funny!" Naruko hit the table and people stared at them. Naruko leaned to the table and covered her face. "And I thought you couldn't joke, Ero-sennin."

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked rudely.

"That someone actually thinks we would accept." Naruko smirked triumphantly. "Right, Kaa-san?"

"Of course." Tsunade muttered and looked at her hand of cards. "Has your brain finally melted, Jiraiya? Has your STD finally finished you off?"

"I don't have any STD's!" Jiraiya yelled a little too loud to create commotion. "Erhm. As I said, I'm serious. The Third was killed by Orochimaru."

"So it was true." Tsunade muttered. "He himself told us that."

Team 7 looked at her in shock.

"You met Orochimaru? What happened?" Sakura asked.

Tsunades shifted to her. "Who are you?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce to you my escorts." Jiraiya spoke up. "Tsunade, Shizune, meet Team 7 of Konoha. Jonin-sensei, Hatake Kakashi."

"The copy-cat." Tsunade nodded. "I remember you. You used to follow Yondaime all the time."

Jiraiya noticed how Tsunades fingers tightened around her cards.

"Nice to meet you too, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi smiled. "Nice to see that you're alright. You too, Shizune."

Shizune smiled politely and nodded back.

"Top genins of the year from right are Sai, Sakura and Sasuke." She answered.

Tsunade frowned. "Siblings?"

"No! The Paler is an orphan while the Pinky is from a civilian family while the Chicken head is an Uchiha."

"Uchiha?" Tsunade muttered. "Like him?"

"Yes." Jiraiya nodded. "Sasuke is actually his younger brother."

Sasuke jumped right up. "You know him?"

Tsunade was a little surprised and was about to answer when Naruko opened her mouth. "When a person known as a prodigy of a clan suddenly goes haywire and kills his clan, of course we're going to hear about it. Actually, Ero-sennin tried to get us to back to the village at that time too."

"Calm down Sasuke." Kakashi hold his student down. "Now is not the time to lose your calm. Understand?"

Reluctantly he gave in and sat back down.

"Shall I get something to you?" Shizune asked politely while holding Tonton. "This is a bar so the choice of food is a little limited."

"I'll go with… fried tuna in hot sauce." Naruko leaned back and hold out the menu. "Pinky?"

"T-thank you." Sakura muttered awkwardly and took the menu. "Then I guess I'll take something like… shrimp salad. I'm trying to loose weight."

"What the hell was he thinking?" Tsunade muttered and watched as the genin chose food for themselves. "Doesn't she know that the loss of weight is the worst enemy to a kunoichi on the field?" She looked at Kakashi. "I know that in peace times, academy teachers have a habit of going soft of their students but shouldn't you correct their mistakes?"

"Well…" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head feeling awkward.

"Kakashi is more of a… hands-off teacher." Jiraiya defended him. "You know? Letting his students find their own ways to become strong."

"You mean he lies around and reads those books of yours while his students expect something from him?"

"That was amazing." Sakura whispered to Sai. "She understood our sensei in one look."

"Sakura…" Kakashi felt a little betrayed. "Like Jiraiya-sama said, the best way to you people to become strong is if they learn it themselves. I can only teach you so much…"

"Enough about them." Jiraiya cut short. "Tsunade what is your answer?"

"You know it already." She whispered and stood up. "Naruko, Shizune. We're leaving."

"But Kaa-san, my food-"

"Now." Tsunade said with sudden voice and she nodded. "I'll leave those brats in your care. Take them out of this town and don't show your face again." The group walked out of the inn leaving messengers of Konoha behind.

"That went well." Sasuke muttered. "So where next? Shall we ask Orochimaru? He appears to be at the neighborhood. That's convenient."

"I get it, I get it." Jiraiya said flustered. "We could have done this in a better way but no, so it sucks, okay?"

"Hn."

"Anyway, Jiraiya-sama, what should we do now?" Kakashi asked.

'It's either me or her. And I'm not taking some boring desk job for rest of my life, short as it might be.' "Let's give her some time. They won't go anywhere. I'll talk her again tomorrow, after she has recovered from her hangover."

Outside the inn Tsunade and her family were walking down the street. "Where are our lodgings?" She asked after a while.

"Just a little ahead of this road." Shizune answered and glanced at over Naruko who puffed out. "Naruto-kun?"

The boy looked at her. "Yeah? What is it?" He asked. "I think we should hurry Kaa-san to bed before we have to carry her."

"I just wanted to ask… what you thought about them?"

Naruto, a twelve year old boy snorted. "I hate Konoha and everyone who works with them. I'm surprised that Ero-sennin even considered this."

"Can't be helped. Sandaime-sama is dead. The village needs a new leader, Tsunade-sama, you-"

"I refuse." She said flatly. She had been able to hold herself while in front of other people but now everything was blurry. "That asshole allowed those bastards to hurt my Naru-chan!" She crashed on Naruto. "My cute little Naru-chan. Are you okay?"

They moved through the town to their inn leaving a very strange image of a mother raping her own son in a middle of a street to passer bys. They were stopped by local enforcements. Twice. And it took a lot of explaining by Shizune to reach the inn without being forced to make a run for it.

In all that ruckus, they failed to notice a shadow following them.

The next day Naruko was busy inspecting the town's females at a local hot springs. Her/his oiroke no jutsu wasn't just a simple revolutionary jutsu but more of a split personality. After years of brutality left Naruko's true self traumatized creating more than one Narus. Naruto was a pessimistic twelve year old boy who hated fighting while Naruko was a more of an optimistic girl in her mid teens who didn't have any problems on breaking bones. Those were his/her most common ones. But Shizune and Tsunade thought there still might one hiding underneath the both of them which she/he was too afraid to show it to anyone.

"What are you doing?" Naruko turned around and saw that masked freak standing behind her while reading a book. "You know that what you're doing is against the law, right?"

"Don't care." Naruko stood up. "I'm a teenager, right? I'm supposed to feel adventurous."

Kakashi couldn't help but blush under his mask when his imagination took an interesting direction but he had to abandon those thoughts… for now. "I'm here asking for a favor."

"I refuse."

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask."

Naruko leaned back to the fence which covered the hot springs. "I guess it has something to do with those brats."

"You mean my cute students?"

"Yeah. Otherwise it wouldn't be you who is asking. Ero-sennin wouldn't bother, Kaa-san has a hangover and Shizune-nee would ask me to look after her. I think. Only reason we could be talking has something to do with yesterday's game."

"As expected from a daughter of one of the greatest medics." Kakashi smiled his one eye smile. "Actually that game gave me a good look on their current abilities and their growth somewhat. So I was considering asking you if you could have spar match with them."

"I refuse." Naruko turned her back on him and continued her interrupted work. "I'm not some training dummy who works for others?"

"Is there anything I could do to change your mind?" Kakashi asked.

Naruko thought for a moment. "Well… now that you asked…" She turned around with a most beautiful smile she could master and sweetest tone on top of it. "I want you to-"

Half an hour later Naruko and team 7 were standing in a field near the town. "Because your beloved teacher here can be very convincing, I have agreed to give you few… supplementary lessons." She smiled sweetly. "Thanks to yesterdays game, I decided to agree. So, today we're going to play another game?"

"Another game?" Sakura asked curiously. "What kind?" She felt a little relieved. She was too weak in any actual combat, and if this girl could defeat Sasuke-kun, she had no chances.

"Enough with the games," Sasuke stepped forward. "let's have a fight right here and now!"

Naruko sighed and turned her head covering her mouth with her hand. "Hatake… how you deal with this kid?"

Kakashi was reading his book sitting on a rock near them. He casually flipped the page. "Just ignore him. That's what I usually do."

Naruko nodded and turned around. "Rules of this game are simple." She stumped on the ground and pulled her heal backwards drawing a circle on the ground. "Your task is to get me out of this ring." She smiled.

"That's it?" Sakura asked.

"That's it." Naruko nodded. "You can do anything you want. All you need to do is to get move out of this ring which has one meter diameter. A little like… sumo." She smirked and imitated a sumo wrestler stomping on the ground and doing couple thrusts like a sumo. "If you win," She winked seductively. "I'll give you a reward."

Sakura shuddered and slowly stepped behind Sasuke. "Can we talk about the prize?"

"No way." Naruko smirked. "Okay, then. Let's get sta-"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and smirked. "Last time I didn't use my Sharingan. Now it's different."

"Hoo. So that is the infamous Sharingan, huh?" Naruko muttered. "Well, that's fine. Show me what you have."

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke exhaled an enormous flame which headed directly towards Naruko.

"Hoo, flashy if anything else." She muttered.

'This is bad!' Sakura thought. 'Sasuke-kuns jutsu covers such a large area, there's no way she can dodge while inside the ring. She has to move!'

Then the flames engulfed her completely.

"She didn't dodge!" Sakura screamed. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"It's over." Sasuke smirked. "Her arrogance caused her downfall."

"I wouldn't talk that much if I were you, Sasuke." Kakashi muttered and flipped another page. "And besides, it's not over just yet."

"What?"

"See?"

The flames died out suddenly giving out a lot of steam and finally revealing how she hadn't move at all. "Naïve naïve." Naruko smiled. "Fire doesn't work on me."

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"She used a water element attack to cover herself from Sasuke fire attack." Kakashi explained lazily and leaned back some more.

Suddenly three, lion-dogs attacker her back. She dodged their attacks easily but was impressed. "That surprised me." She gave out a laugh when beasts turned around for the second wave of attack. "I wonder how you were created." Then she noticed how the Paler had brought out a pen and a brush. "So they are made of ink huh." She muttered as Sasuke attacked from the other side creating a pincher attack leaving Sakura throwing some kunais. "Well, their combination attack isn't as bad as I first thought." She muttered as the attacks were about to connect. "But this is still way too naïve." She formed couple seals and puffed out of sight.

"Kawamari?" Sasuke muttered recognizing the seals. "But with what-" Then suddenly Sasuke felt how he was impaled by several kunais and mauled by Sais lion-dogs.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed and rushed over him.

"Watch out, Sakura!" Sai yelled suddenly but it was too late. She had stepped into the ring. Naruko crabbed her hand threw her roughly at lion-dogs, destroying them back to ink leaving only Sai. "Giving up?"

Sai smiled his cold smile. "Don't think so." And started painting again.

"Not gonna happen." Naruko yelled took Sasukes mauled body and threw it directly at him, knocing them both out in the process. "Well, that's it." She clapped his hands satisfied. "I think that should show them their place."

Kakashi was checking on his students with mild surprise. 'As expected from a daughter from one of the Sannin.' He thought as he watched her disappearing back. 'But she's even stronger that I expected her to be. That's really surprising. But seriously… she went a little too overboard.' He thought as he checked Sasukes wounds. "Lucky you, Sasuke. Sakura's kunais hit you in such angle that they didn't impale too much. And Sai was able to control his beasts enough to hold the impact back." He muttered after checking his wounds. "It seems that you two survived with only mild concussions." He said after checking after Sai and Sakura but they didn't hear him either.

It took a good half an hour from his genin to wake up. Sakura screamed in shock and rushed to help Sasuke-kun who brushed her off rudely than usual. Sai only checked himself for external injuries.

"Now then." Kakashi sat back to his rock and looked at his students. "Let's think what we've learned today, shall we?"

"Naruko-san is very violent person." Sai said quickly.

"That's true. But also, she owned you." Kakashi looked at them. "Sasuke, as usual, you rushed in ignoring others completely. You have become more reckless ever since the exams. I understand that it's hard to you right now but you should never forget your teammates. You thought that just using your Sharingan would make difference and stepped right into enemy's territory. That ring. And even with Sharingan, you allowed yourself to be used as a kawamari and a needle cushion to others attacks. Sakura, soon as Sasuke was hit, you ignored everything else and rushed to his side. Romantic as it might be but on the field it is likely to cause death of the whole team. But using your kunais and staying back while supporting Sasuke was a good choice. You seem to have become more serious about being a kunoichi and that I am proud of. But don't let it get to your head! You're still far away from what you should be able to do after this much of field experience." Every bit of pride she had gained just now was blown off by that last sentence. "And Sai… you… were you. Again you waited for your teammates to open your road while you searched for an opening to use. Excelent teamwork but except you sacrificed your teammates rather than work with them. Understand the difference?"

There was a moment of silence. Everyone was sulking over their mistakes.

"Well, don't let it get to you. I already expected as much from her so you shouldn't feel any weaker than before. If you ask me, she is at least rookie jonin level which is amazing considering her age…"

"Age? She is at least three years older than us." Sakura pointed out. "I heard in the academy that several chunin become a jonin within year or two after their exams.

"Wha-?" 'They haven't noticed! Even Sasuke didn't with his Sharingan.' " Of course. Well… every now and then a prodigy or a genius comes up and they graduate even younger. Remember that. Even if a person doesn't wear a hitai-ate or is just a genin, that doesn't mean he/she would be weak. In the end, rank means nothing but how much we get paid or yelled."

He saw how his students were depressed. Sakura was the worst. She seemed to feel exactly like when she was telling what had happened in the forest of death. Useless.

"Did something happen here?" They turned around and saw Tsunade attendant, Shizune walking towards them. "I was looking for Naru-chan. Have you seen her?"

"She was here." Kakashi nodded. "And helped us to train. Didn't she?"

No reply.

"I hope she wasn't too rough. She has her mother's temper, that's for sure." Shizune smiled. "That' seems a bit dangerous. Mind if I take a look?" She asked after noticing Sasukes back. "It's okay. I'm professional medic."

Reluctantly Sasuke removed his shirt (to greatest pleasure of a certain pink headed female) and allowed Shizune to her magic.

While she was healing, Kakashi stood up. "Have you seen Jiraiya-sama today?"

"He appeared at the hotel." She answered. "They wanted to talk so I left." She explained and took a quick glance around. "Have you noticed?"

"Yes." Kakashi nodded nonchalantly.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"There's that cloud that looks exactly like Yukie, the actress." Kakashi answered and flipped another page.

"Where?" Sakura looked up.

Shizune gave out a light giggle. "You really have some really cute students, Hatake."

"Aren't they?" Kakashi smiled his one eye smile.

"Anyway, I'm done with you." She finished with Sasuke. "I suggest that you don't strain too much yourselves before your wounds are fully healed, okay?"

Sasuke didn't answer. Just pulled his shirt back on.

"Well, I'll be going now." Shizune stood up and smiled to the genin. "Work hard and make Sandaime-sama proud, won't you?"

"Hai!" Sai and Sakura said in unison and watched as she walked away.

"Now then. Sakura, out of the three, you're the weakest. So I ask you to do some training while you two think what you did wrong."

"Huh?" Sasuke stood up. "You can't be serious-"

"Sasuke, strong mind and weak body is just as bad combination as a strong body and weak mind. Until you start maturing, you're not moving once inch from there. Understood?"

"But-"

"Understood?"

There was a moment of silence. "Fine."

"Ettoo… sensei. Why am I not allowed to train?" Sai asked.

"You're almost as bad as Sasuke. I want you to think a difference between teamwork and using others. And tell that to me. Understood?"

Sai didn't but nodded.

"So, let's begin!" Kakashi smiled to his students confused expressions.

Tsunade was drinking again but this time with Jiraiya. "Didn't I tell you to leave?"

"Come on, Tsunade. You expect me to just go along with it?"

"I was hoping for it." Jiraiya smiled. "Isn't there anything I can do to make you change your mind?"

"Are you kidding? That village has only been taking everything from us. From me, from Naru-chan… how can I lead a village like that? They live in happiness and peace but only because of what my Naru-chan did to them and how she was rewarded? By mobs gathering to kill her? Shunned by others? Assassination attempts? All that would happen again the moment we stepped inside that place."

"That might not be the case." Jiraiya pointed out. "It was then. Now is now. People change." Jiraiya pointed out. "Give them a chance."

"Never."

Jiraiya sighed. 'She has really taken Naru-chan as her own. Well, that's true what they say. Blood is only fluids. Real families are made by people in them. Not by standards outside.' "Have you seen her then?"

"Not for a while." Tsunade whispered. "She is hiding behind them."

"I guess that is something." Jiraiyas glance darkened. "Akatsuki is on a move. We almost crossed path with two of them on our way here."

Tsunade slammed her glass to the table. "And you didn't tell me? What if they followed you here?"

"Trust me, even if they did – which they DIDN'T – they would never be foolish enough to challenge two of the sannin and the Copy-cat. She is safe. For now at least."

"What you mean?"

"Two of them isn't that big a deal." Jiraiya explained. "But what if they come in waves? Akatsuki has some money on hold. They could easily hire people to do their dirty work. And what if all the members of Akatsuki suddenly come for a mood for blood?" He asked. "Not even my contacts can tell how many there are exactly."

Tsunade leaned back. "As long as no one knows of her existence, she is safe."

"Tsunade, you know that even without it she has something those people want. And Orochimaru. And every other village if the word gets out."

Tsunade puffed. "Who would have thought…" She whispered. "Nidaimes… heir. He."

"And those genes were passed down to her."

"This is just great." Tsunade muttered. "Why couldn't they just draw a big bulls-eye mark on her?"

Jiraiya emptied his glass and stood up. "Think about it." He moved out of the bar leaving Tsunade alone.

"Kaa-san?" Boy's voice walked next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Did you hear us?" Tsunade muttered leaning to her hand.

"Yes. This sucks." He muttered. "Why is it always me?"

"Because day you were born, Kami-sama was need of some entertainment." Tsunade joked and caused Naruto to snort. "You always liked that joke, didn't you?"

"I guess." Naruto muttered and walked away. "Just so you know… I'll go with you where ever you go. And Nee-chan will too." He made a hand seal and puffed a cloud of smoke. "See ya!" She smiled to her mother. "Don't drink too much or the hangover will kill you."

**CHAPTER END**


	4. Naruto vs Sasuke VOTE

A/N: This is the ohter omake from Medic of Konoha that i wrote and posted here. I hope you enjoy this one. Its one of my ideas too. Its about slighlty different Naruto than what most are used to. I hope you enjoy this one too.

Remember to review.

**Promises made**

"So you came, dope." Sasuke said while sitting on the head of Uchiha Madara. He looked to other side of the river. The dope, in his grey hakama. Eye-pad over his eyes while holding his red umbrella.

Naruto standing over the head of Shodaime, smirked. "I'm here and you know it has nothing to do with Konoha."

Sasuke thought it for a moment. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you let me go? I'm deserting Konoha here."

-Flashback-

Sasuke placed Sakura to the bench before turning around. He saw a glimpse of a red umbrella walking besides him. He turned around quickly to see the dope walking down the street his usual uninterested look on his face. "Remember to come outside. It would be a pain if she got pregnant." He said and walked away like nothing interesting happened.

-End Flashback-

"Because of two reasons." He raised two fingers and then changed it to one. "First reason is, it had nothing to do with me. The second, is because you have the look."

"The look?"

"The look that even if I had knocked you out right there and dragged to the Hokage, the first chance you got, you would have bailed on the village. The look," Their eyes met. "of ambition. You have to kill your brother. Your heart is set on that. Nothing we do can change that." He glanced over his shoulder. "The strength you need and want cannot be provided from the village. You know that too."

"I could just turn all my new strength against Konoha or Orochimaru could take over my body. That could be a big problem in the future."

"I can't see to the future. If I could, life would be boring." Naruto smirked. "No one can be proven guilty to something they might do in the future. You might slip and hit your head the next moment and die. Nothing is certain. When and if something attacks Konoha, I will be protecting it. Even if it's you or anything else."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you protect that place? I've seen how they treat you. Yet for some reason, you're very loyal to them."

Naruto looked up and saw some birds flying high. "Konoha maybe isn't my home. Nor do I want to live there. But so many people I respect and love have put so much into it. I just can't let someone ruin the place as long as I live there if so many people have sacrificed their lives to protect that place." He imagined Ero-sennin, toads, his mother, Kushina and even the cursed Yondaime who ruined his life, his father. He imagined his jounin sensei and teammates and of course, his older brother. "Before I find my place in this world that will do just fine." He smiled. "We have talked enough. Shall we begin?"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan. "You know, out of everyone in the village, you're the only person I'm going to miss and regret killing of."

"Why thank you." Naruto smiled and threw his umbrella into the air. "You too." While the umbrella remained floating in the air, he pulled out his tonfas.

Sasuke threw kunais and charged ahead. Naruto blocked them easily with his weapons and charged too. They jumped from their footings and met just over the river. Naruto aimed for his neck while Sasuke saw it coming and kicked his guts. Naruto blocked his leg with his own while Sasuke dodged his attack. They exchanged attacks in the mid air before crashing loudly into the lake. Sasuke was able to stand but Naruto flew right through.

"Pathetic as usual." He taunted as Naruto pulled himself over the surface with trouble. Naruto charged again and Sasuke countered. They started a furious taijutsu fight over the lake. That was before Sasuke was able to see Narutos move in advance and grabbed his hand. "It's over." He formed Chidori into his hand and punctured Narutos shoulder with it. There was a clear hole in there. He let Naruto go who crushed to the ground, clutching to his shoulder.

"That hurts." He panted. Sasuke stepped forward. "I can't go on like this." He reached for his eye-pad.

"So you had a trick in your sleeve. Let me see it. Even though there's nothing you can do without your other hand."

Naruto ripped his eye-pad off and seal became undone. His injury from childhood started leaking red chakra that quickly covered him completely. His face became more feral and his fangs grew longer.

"Y-you have two eyes? I thought you said you had lost your eye in an accident? Why are you wearing an eye-pad if you don't need it? Trying to imitate Kakashi?" Sasuke asked shocked. 'And what is with that chakra. His wound… it's healing so fast I can see it!'

"I did lose it." Naruto smirked and picked up his tonfa he had dropped while just now. "I was training alone. Some… missing-nin became rushing right through our home. There was a fight and an accident caused me to lose my eye. An explosive tag to my face. My special chakra saved my face but my eye lost its ability to hold it back." He picked his eye-pad of the ground. "My Aniki made this. It holds back that chakra." His chakra was starting to form a tail behind him. "I hate using this though but you're using the cursed seal while I'm using this. I guess you can say we're equal." He lowered his weight point and prepared to attack. "Round two. Go!" He charged ahead with incredible speed and punched Sasuke to a face. It was like he was completely a different person without his eye-pad. His moves became more brutal and unforgiving. He made lot of sweep moves. Sasuke was having more hard time at keeping up with him. Until suddenly Sasuke saw it. He could see it coming. He was able to avoid it and attack before Naruto was able to counter. Naruto was sent flying far away. He had reached the cursed seal level two.

Naruto threw away his tonfas. "Let's finish this." He brought out his hand and chakra started swirling in it.

Sasuke made hands sings and his hand started sparkling.

They charged at each other with the best attacks they could master. Naruto in his one-tailed form and Sasuke in his winged cursed seal lvl 2 form. Their attacks connected. There was a big flash of light and explosion. Then suddenly. Everything became silent.

The lake became still. Everything ended.

**CHAPTER END**


	5. Harry Potter and Naruto Uzumaki

Harry Potter Naruto XOVER: What if Ron hadn't sat with Harry in his first train ride.

A/N: This is an idea that has been haunting me for some time already and decided to get rid of it. The basic idea is the same like all other xovers. Naruto is in HP universe and PART of it. So no, he didn't jump through some accident or jutsu but he is actually from an old Japanese Onmyouji (exorcist) family who is sent (for whatever reason) into England as a sort of… exchange student program. There, he will study western magic and get to know Harry Potter. They are both in the same year, first year of Hogwarts.

A/N: The basic idea is, what if Harry hadnt made best friends with Ron but with Naruto. How would things change? Would he still be enemies with Malfoy? Would he still be friends with Hermione etc. I wanted to know. The idea is, how would the plot change if Harry didn't have someone rash, stupid, senseless brat like Ron but… calmer and more intellectual Naruto. Neither will be that strong or excessively good at school work. Or, they will be strong but nothing Godlike. They just don't need to be afraid of flunking anything. Naruto in this fic is more darker than usual, lost his fate in human kind, kindness and is mostly visualized as… selfish brat who enjoys insulting others and causing trouble and as the hormones would kick in, perverted. Then Harry would be affected by this but also, Harrys naivety and all that will slowly change Naruto. Harry would become… strong headed. Would think through before acting in most cases. Would do a lot more… 'crazy school stunts' like drink alcohol and pass out in the Great Hall with Naruto. Ya' know? Like a normal kid… somewhat. Who wouldn't just try to lay low and wait for trouble to come and kill him but they would steadily grow to… 'we don't care a fuck what you think about us' people. Also known as teenagers. Somewhat like Marauders 2.0 or something. Then there would be their personal relationship that would form into a like of brotherhood, facing danger together, never abandoning each other.

A/N: One small note before beginning. I'm not going to bash anyone because I don't like that. If I don't like some character he will slowly slip into the night and never been seen again. Bad things might happen but I'm not into humiliating other people or treating them badly or whatever you like. Or at least I will not concentrate on that. I need some comical relief and tension breakers and they might be a certain character being humiliated in some ways but I want you to know that I have nothing against any particular character. About pairings I have many things I could say but not about characters. Bad things may happen or I may use some characters for something… funny but that doesn't mean it's anything personal against that single character.

Let's begin. Remember the review!

**CHAPTER BEGING**

'_Darling, no baka!' Lum screamed and electrocuted her darling husband. 'Lum! Stop it! Stop it!''Do you repent?' 'I repent! I repent!' The boy screamed and kept bowing his head. _End of page. Quiet sound of paper being shifted from one side to another. _'Ojou-chan! Let's go to a date!'_ _'Eeek!' A young girl screamed and run away. 'Ojou-chan!' Ataru yelled and was about to dash after the poor girl. 'Darling!' Tiger striped bikinis appeared from the corner of the picture. _

A quiet chuckle filled the room. "Those two never change." Japanese words came out of boy's mouth.

There was a sound of door being sliced open. "Ooh, excuse me. I didn't know this compartment was already used." Boy's voice asked nervously. "Is that seat available? It's pretty full everywhere else."

The boy, who had been reading his manga book all this time, didn't answer or even acknowledge him in anyway. He could hear the new boy huffing and putting his things away. He could hear an owl hooting calmly on the other side.

On other side bench, the small boy with spectacles, emerald eyes and black hair looked out of the window. It was open so all the noises could be heard.

"Mom! Mom!" Someone or someone's yelled too loud to the reading boy's liking. "You never guess who that boy was who asked how to get to the platform."

"Who?" Woman's voice asked curiously.

"Harry Potter!" Two voices screamed together and high pinched girls scream came out of the blue.

"Mom! Can I go watch!" The same voice asked quickly.

The reading boy noticed from the corner of his eye that the boy in his compartment quickly pulled away from the window and tried to hide himself.

The voices quickly started to disperse. People yelling good byes, mothers screaming their last minute instructions and demanding promises of regular letters and so ford as the train started moving. And before either of them noticed, the train budged forward and faster and was soon at full speed ahead towards north.

The boy kept reading his manga for few more minutes when he noticed two eyes drilling holes into him. Slowly, he shifted the book from his face, revealing two blue eyes and rough blond hair. "Nanideska?"

"Excuse me?" The boy's eyes shot wide open. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

The blond boy closed his eyes. Without even noticing, he had spoken Japanese. _Stupid! You're not in Japan anymore. Start using English!_ "Wa' is i'?" He asked with a weird accent.

Another boy seemed little startled before correcting himself quickly. "I'm sorry. I was just curious about what you were reading. Is that some kind of comic book?"

The blond glanced at his manga. In the cover, horned girl in tiger striped bikini walking hand-in-hand with a boy in a regular school uniform. "Ha- Y-yes." He cleared his throat.

"You're not from England, are you?" The boy asked quietly. Naruto shot a glare at him like 'no shit Sherlock'. "Not that there's anything wrong with that!" He hurried to correct his manner. "I just haven't met many people from abroad. Are you coming to Hogwarts too?"

The blond nodded.

"Why, if I may ask." The spectacled boy asked. "Aren't there any other schools in the world?"

The blond gulped and closed his eyes. The spectacled boy realized that he was concentrating. "Because… anyw'ere else… would be 'oo close." He muttered and started reading the manga again.

"I'm Harry by the way. Harry Potter." Harry offered his hand to a greeting.

The blond boy rolled his eyes and looked at him. "Orewauzumakinaruto." He introduced himself quickly.

Harry blinked. "Excuse me… I didn't catch that." He laughed nervously.

Naruto closed his eyes. "I am… Uzumaki… Naruto." He bowed his head formally but didn't take the offered hand so Harry pulled it back. Then, he seemed to struggle for a moment before he let out a: "Yoroshiku."

"Yo…yoroku?" Harry tried to copy the way he talked.

"Yo~ro~shi~ku." Naruto answered. "Nice 'o mee' yu'. "

"Ooh! Nice to meet you too!" Harry smiled back. An awkward silence landed between them. Naruto tried to return to his manga but somehow, the mood was wrong for it.

"Do you have everything they asked in the list?" Harry asked, trying to force a conversation with this stranger. Did he like it or not, he was going to spend next seven years with this boy so he could try and be friendly. And for some reason, it was comforting that this boy was from abroad. He didn't seem to care that much even if he was the 'Boy-Who-Lived' or whatever he was to everyone else in this train.

Naruto withhold a sigh and placed his book to the seat next to him. "Of course. Ge' everidin' asked." Another silence.

"So… what house you think you're going to be in? Hope not a Hufflepuff, right?" He tried to laugh, remembering what the blond snob had said once at the Madam Malkins.

Naruto leaned back on his seat and thought for a moment. "'hey value lo-ya-lti, hon-esti, fair plai and to-le-ran-ci." He snorted. "De-fi-ni-teli not for me." He cleared his throat. "Ex-cuuse me. My English not 'hat good yet."

"Ooh! It's okay! I don't mind." Harry hurried to assure. Long as he could make friends with this boy, he wouldn't care even if they were speaking Jap… Hebrew. "What you mean when you said 'they value'?"

Naruto grinned annoyed, thinking that he would be forced to start giving lectures with this stupid language he could hardly use. Then he remembered and raised his finger for a sign. "Mate." He hurried and jumped up to his seat and opened his trunk quickly. "Taskani… Hora! Hora mite." He pulled a large book that was definitely bigger than any phone book Harry had ever seen. Then Naruto placed the book in his lap and opened it. Harry read the title '_Hogwarts A history_'. "Wakarimasu?"

Confused Harry started reading. It was a book about the school he was about to enter. It told many interesting facts about the school like its founding and founders, the interesting events, special abilities… he would need to read this book more closely some other time.

Naruto quickly browsed the book for him and stopped at the place where it was about 'houses'. "Four houses?" Harry whispered. "Gryffindor… Hufflepuff… Ravenclaw… Slytherin… four houses…" The book even listed the qualities the four houses valued. "Does that mean that if one is brave, they will be placed on Gryffindor and if loyal into Hufflepuff?" He asked from Naruto. "How do they know? Do we have a test like in school or something?"

He only shrugged. "All… new 'o me…" He struggled to speak.

"We have that in common." Harry muttered more to himself than to his new friend. He noticed Narutos questioning look. "I had never even heard about magic before I got my letter. It was a big shock to me."

Naruto noticed some movement in the corner of his eye. It was some brats who were 'passing by' their compartment for the third time already, while trying to steal nonchalant looks out of the 'Boy-Who-Likes' or something like that anyway. He recognized the red haired boy with freckles. He was easy due his old clothes and stupid look on his face. For some reason, he couldn't get enough of the wonder that was BWL.

Naruto really wasn't updated on the latest British gossip but even as far as in Japan, people had heard of a baby boy who had survived the 'almighty western killing curse'. Of course, only circles that were interested were somehow connected to the West or interested in western magic. Naruto was neither. So he didn't really understand what the big deal was. _'World is full of wonders.'_ His old teacher had said. _'Trying to understand is what we humans are here for.'_

Harry hadn't noticed the people passing their compartment because he was reading the book very intensively.

Naruto thought that this was a perfect chance to return to his beloved Urusei Yatsura Manga and continue reading it…

"Anything from the cart!" The door opened and the lady with the cart asked kindly.

"Chikushoo!" Naruto screamed and slammed his book into his bench.

"Bless you, dear." The old lady said kindly. For her Narutos swearing had sounded like a sneeze. "Would either of you want anything from the cart."

Naruto was about to refuse in very rude manner. He had no money to pay this. He had money. But it was all in Yen. He never had a chance to exchange it when all his local currency was wasted in his school supplies and few… erhm! personal vanities.

"I will!" Harry hurried to say and showed a fistful of galleons. "Please."

So Naruto was forced to watch from sidelines as Harry was filing his side of the compartment with sweat wrappings of every kind when he only had his manga book. He was trying to concentrate on his book when a hand reached out for him so suddenly that Naruto almost reacted like being attacked.

"Would you like to share? I have too much for just one person."

Naruto blinked and looked at the candy wrapping. "Domo." He muttered little shyly and took the offered candy.

They started eating Harrys candy together, Harry trying to keep up with the polite conversation and Naruto started to open up more. He snorted quietly when Harry screamed shocked when the chocolate frog jumped on his face and then out of the open window.

"I didn't know they did that…" Harry gasped as he tried to get his breath to settle down. "Did you?"

Naruto shook his head. "Wes'ern 'magic' wei'd." He shrugged. They saw the picture of Dumbledore that winked and it was a shock to Harry and reason to raise an eyebrow for Naruto. Japanese used tv's to watch moving pictures.

"Really? What kind of magic they use in Japan then?"

Suddenly Naruto smirked and pulled out a piece of paper. "Kuchiyose: Gamatatsu!"

There was a moment of silence and just when Harry thought nothing would happen, a quiet explosion and a puff of smoke.

"Yooo! Give me candy!" (A/N: I will write Japanese when I know _how _to write it but if I can't, I use underlining) Harry watched in awe as a bright yellow toad with a… coat was sitting on the floor of the compartment and waving its hand at them. "Naru-chan, genki?" It looked at Naruto and smiled dreamily.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked when the toad jumped into Narutos lap and turned to face him.

"… my magic…" Like it explained everything.

"I see." Harry muttered as he leaned closer. The toad looked around dreamily and kept talking something in Japanese with Naruto who answered in similar manner. Then the toad looked at the big pile of candy and asked something from Harry. He looked at Naruto confused.

"He wan's… candy." He explained.

"Ooh! Of course! Here! Take all you want." Harry offered when Gamatatsu replied with a tongue shooting out and wrapping around the mountain of candy and tried to eat them all at once.

But then he started choking. "Is… is he alright." Harry asked.

"No new." Naruto answered nonchalantly and quickly ripped Gamatatsu tongue away and all the candy fell on the floor. Harry couldn't held back a giggle when the toad scratched its head confused and asked something. Naruto scolded him and shook his head.

Gamatatsu quickly rewrapped his tongue around a candy bar and pulled it back to its mouth. "And remove that wrapping before eating!" He snapped angrily.

Then the door opened to the compartment and very weird looking boy asked if they had seen his toad. Naruto took Gamatatsu by the collar by its neck and raised him to be seen just as he spat out the wrapping of a candy bar. "Yours?"

Neville Longbottom looked at yellow toad for a moment before shaking his head sadly. "No."

"Then no." Naruto said rudely and turned his attention away.

Neville looked a bit confused between him and Harry who tried to shrug apologetically but Neville was gone before that.

"Aho." Naruto muttered. "Loose one's own summon like that… do they even have western summons? Do you know?"

Gamatatsu looked up. "Shiran." He shrugged.

"Is that your pet or what?" Harry asked, still in trance of the sight. "I heard toads would be a laughing stock or... something..." He tried not to hurt Narutos feelings.

He shot a glare at Harry. "No pe_t_." He put a good emphasize to the T in the word. "Friend… Coupler…allyer…"

"Partner?" Harry suggested politely.

Naruto nodded. "Paar'neer." He bit his lip. "English T is so hard for some reason. If I ever open my mouth like this, I would be a laughing stock."

"Pardon?"

Naruto waved dismissively. "Kaeru." He muttered.

Gamatatsu looked up to him confused. "Kaeru ya nai. Gamata. Gamatatsu gamata. Naru-chan no homonona baka."

A vein popped in Narutos head and he slapped idiots head. "Kai!" There was a quiet explosion and some smoke and the toad disappeared. All that was left was that weird paper note that Naruto picked up.

"Amazing." Harry clapped his hand like to parlors tricks. "You have to tell me how you do this."

Naruto looked at him for a moment before shrugging. "Manee."

"Do you want some more candy?" Harry offered.

Naruto tilted his head before helping himself with others candy mountain.

Harry was glad to be able to spend time with someone… normal like this. Back in Surrey, he had been known as the 'delinquent cousin' and never had anyone to spend time with like this. His 'family' had made sure of that. Then he found out that he was a wizard and people went from zero to hundred like that. They practically literally worshiped him and it was… uncomfortable to say at least. Now he had finally met someone to start from the clean table with. And it was going well so far.

Eleven years old boy smiled to his new friend who nodded back. Then he noticed the book he had been reading before they had been interrupted and picked it up again. "I'm still curious of what house I will be in." He whispered and flipped the pages. "So far, none of them really sounds like mine."

"Honto?" Naruto asked with a questioning tone.

Harry didn't know what it meant but presumed that I was something in the lines 'really'? "I always run away from bullies… I never got that good grades in school… I never had friends… and I have no ambition at all. Do you think they will send me back if they're not satisfied."

Naruto shrugged. "You, unlikely." He shook his head. "You, famous. 'Harri Potar-sama'!" He made a manly pose and stood up on his seat and pointed his fingers into distance. Harry started to laugh at this.

"Yeah, I don't know anything about that." He shook his head as Naruto sat again. "I had no idea that I was some kind of celebrity in this world. I sure don't feel like it. They know of me in Japan?"

"We know." He nodded. "We curious. We don' 'worship'." Then he shrugged. "Sorry."

"That's okay." Harry smiled. "I'm glad to meet someone like you. Do you know any spells yet with your wand yet?" He asked and for some reason pulled his own wand out. "I would like to know few right away. Hokkus pokkus."

Naruto raised an eye brow. "Hokkus… pokkus?"

Harry blushed. "Nothing."

Japanese kid was about to take more candies from the pile when the door to the compartment was opened and a girl with really bushy hair came in. "Have you seen a toad? Neville has lost one."

A vein appeared in Narutos head again. "We say, not here!" He shot a glare at the girl with a bossy attitude but she ignored him.

"You're doing magic here? Great. Let me see." She invited herself to sit on their compartment.

Harry and Naruto exchanged looks and their messages were clear but not the same. Harry was lost and afraid of embarrassing himself front of a girl. Naruto wanted him to throw her out. The English lad sniffed quietly and looked at him with his big green puppy dog eyes. Once again, the east lost to the west when they decided to use weapons of mass destruction. "I show. Look here."

Hermione turned her attention immediately on Naruto who thought for couple moments. He had read few things from his new school books and thought he knew the theory of few things better but had never even practiced using a wand. Perhaps he should wait before trying them out.

He pulled out a paper slip and threw it on the floor. "Kuchiyose: Gamakichi!"

Hermione watched in awe as the cart exploded and puff smoke appeared.

"Yo! Naruto. Ohisashi buricha! Show me the candy!" Harry couldn't held back a smirk when Hermione let out a quiet shriek when the bright orange toad with a blue coat jumped on top Narutos head like it was nothing. "Yo!" He greeted everyone. "Tokoni arutcha?" It looked around.

"Eikoku." Naruto answered and took some of Harrys candy and handed them over. "Hora yo."

"Ooh! Domo!" Gamakichi nodded satisfied and started munching on the candy but unlike his younger brother, he remembered to remove the wrappings.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked and jumped on the other seat, right next to him. "This is amazing. This frog appeared out of nowhere. Or is it a toad… hard to tell. How did you do it? Is it a spell? I have read from school books that one could conjure thing out of nowhere and all that but this seems to be so much different. It was like it was just called out here." She kept speaking with such a high speed that even Harry had hard time following it and Naruto, who understood English surprisingly well, couldn't tell when she took a breather. "I'm Hermione by the way. Hermione Granger."

Naruto looked at Harry a confused expression on his face. "He is… Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto… is Uzumaki your first name? Awfully long."

Naruto rolled his eyes. These people… they were the ones who introduced themselves all wrong.

"I see, Mr. Naruto. Nice to meet you. And you are?" She never took her eyes of the Gamakichi who starting to back away from the nosy girl.

"Harry Potter." He smiled kindly. Hermione turned around so fast that he knocked down Naruto and Gamakichi who was crushed under him. "N-nice to meet you."

"I've read all the books about you." Hermione said quickly and started to take a closer look on him.

"There are books about me?"

"Of course there are. You're mentioned in almost every book that consists about the last war."

While Hermione kept a brief but throughout lecture about Harrys current position in the world, Gamakichi, slowly pulled away. "Naruto, why did you summon me here anyway?"

"I was just bored, I guess. You can go back now. And you can tell everyone one Mount Myoboku that there will be no demons to exorcise on my end for a while. Long as I am in England, I think."

"I can't believe that old fart of the Main family, sent you all the way to the other side of the world just to get rid of you."

"Off you go." Naruto released the seal and he puffed away.

"Wait!" Hermione jumped. "I would have wanted to look at it more."

Naruto grumbled something to himself and quickly pulled his manga back to his face, ignoring her completely.

Hermione was somewhat shocked and looked between him and Harry who tried an apologetic shrug again. She didn't seem to like it when she stood up and stormed out. "You two should start chancing into uniforms. We will arrive soon." She slammed the door closed.

"That wasn't very nice of you."

"Kinishinai." Naruto answered annoyed.

"She only wanted to look your toad some more. Why was it so bad?"

Naruto took the manga out of his face. "She rude. She don' ask. She tells." Then he thought of something. "She shishi."

"Shishishi?" Harry repeated.

"Chigai!" Naruto slapped his own face. "She _shishi_." Then picked up the _Hogwarts a history_ and pointed at the Gryffindor crest lion. "She."

"Lion?" Harry asked. "Oooh! She's a lion. Shishi means lion? Now I get it. You mean she will be Gryffindor? Well, she is brave and… what else there was…daring to jump on the gun like that."

Naruto shrugged and looked out of the window. "Sun set'ing. We should change."

"I guess you're right." Harry stood up when the door was opened once again. This time three goons entered the compartment. English people really had no manners. "They say that Harry Potter is in this train. Is he in this compartment?" He looked right directly at Harry. "My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Harry. Harry Potter." Harry offered his hand politely. "Nice to meet you."

Draco took the hand and offered a smile. "I'm glad to meet you. These are my friends, Crabbe and Goyle."

"This is my friend. Uzumaki Naruto. From Japan." Harry introduced Naruto who suddenly turned around. He hadn't expected being introduced or noticed at all, little less as a friend'. But he needed to be polite. So he bowed his head. "Yoroshiku."

"From Japan, really?" Draco asked indifferently. "How interesting indeed. I'm here to offer my friendship formally to you, Harry Potter. You will find out that some families are better than others. I can help you to find them." He smiled cheekily and re-offered his hand.

Harry looked into Dracos eyes. Some feeling, be it gut or whatever, that he should be wary of this boy and his goons. He somewhat reminded him of Dudley.

"Is something wrong?" Draco asked kindly as he could.

"I…" Harry realized that he had been quiet for some time.

"What you think you're doing here, Malfoy!" Everyone turned their attention on another group of kids, in lead was that red haired boy who had been passing by earlier. "Are you bothering Harry Potter?"

Malfoy snorted. "What do you want, Weasley? Asking for more?"

Harry and Naruto exchanged looks and shrugged. Apparently these two groups had a little strife not too long ago.

"Shut up! You wouldn't be so tough without your bodyguards, little mammas boy looser!"

"Well, at least I know who my father is without a doubt." Draco and his goons laughed. This was enough for certain some people such as Ron Weasley and his future dorm mates, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas charged at him and Crabbe and Goyle stepped right up, protecting their 'master'. This started a fight that got everyone's attention in the train. Expect Naruto's who didn't even seem to care.

"We change our robes, yes?" He asked from Harry who was little startled of his indifference.

"Shouldn't we stop them!" Harry asked as he jumped back when Ron and Draco started a wrestling match on the floor, right next to their feet.

"No." He shook his head. "We do, we guilty."

Harry didn't know what he meant until he saw a bunch of light blue rays that hit all brawlers. "What is this?" Another red head came into the view. He was somewhat different because he wore a badge that has P in it. Couple more similar boys and girls walked right to the scene, on both sides of the corridor. "Picking fights before the year even officially starts! I expected something better from you, Ronald!" Percy Weasley yelled angrily. "Just wait until mother hears about this.

Ron didn't say anything back, because he was petrified with everyone else. "What happened here?" Some other prefect asked from Harry and Naruto who had managed to stay out of it so far. "We could ask them but then we would have to undo the spell and we don't want that."

"Draco came and introduced himself when… this boy appeared and yelled… something. And before anything else, they started insulting each other which resulted at them rushing on top of one other." He told the thing as it was. There was a quiet growling next to his feet and if he had looked down, he would've seen Rons accusing eyes glaring up.

Percy shook his head sadly. "Did you hear what they yelled each other."

"He call his mo'her whore." Naruto entered the conversation quickly and pointed at appropriate people. Prefects looked between Harry and Naruto who both nodded in agreement.

Percy looked down to his brother. "As much as I appreciate you trying to defend mothers honor, Ron, you just had to lower yourself into physical combat?" Then the Headboy appeared from corridor an angry look on his face. They held a quick council among themselves and returned. "Because the school year hasn't officially started on your part, we can't reduce house points, but we can order detention. But because you are all first years, we have decided to consult professors and allowing them to decide your fate. But for the rest of your trip, you will all spend in prefect's compartment, petrified until we reach Hogwarts. By then, you've cooled off, we hope." Then they did few flicks of wand and levitated them away and left the compartment like nothing had happened. "You two should change into your uniforms. It won't be long now." The Headboy turned to advice the only boys still in.

"T-thanks." Harry muttered. "We will."

They changed into their robes quickly and the day started to change into night. In the distance, the typical Scottish Highland scenery started to appear. They sat on their seats and waited.

"Do you think they're angry, for us telling like that?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Why care?" Naruto asked as he packed away his manga. "Sayonara, Darling."

"Did you say something?" Harry asked.

"Why you care?" He repeated but not the end.

"Well, because… I really want to get along with everyone." He explained and Naruto snorted. "What?" He asked.

"Impossible." The Japanese kid explained as he pulled out something that looked like rosary with a weird symbol in the middle and slowly wrapped it around his arm. Harry thought it was weird and reminded himself to ask about that later.

Naruto closed his eyes and bit his lip when he finished wrapping it around his left arm. Then he pulled his sleeve over it and hid it well. Then he acted like everything was alright. But even Harry could tell that there was more to this than his friend felt like sharing. But because he didn't want to impose (especially when it seemed that he might not do that well on the friend apartment in his new school either). So he returned to their original topic.

"But ratting out like that… I just want to learn magic but not to be known as teachers pet. And I know from experience that students don't like us." He muttered to himself bitterly.

"You 'pet' before?" Naruto asked.

Harry shook his head in sign of refusing to answer. "What about you? You've been sent, not only to a new school but a whole new country on the other side of the world. It must be hard."

Naruto shrugged. "No hard. Easy." Then he sighed. "Not you fault." He shook his head.

"Excuse me?"

"Dey bring figd to us. Dey no friends." Naruto smirked. "If dey angry, not wanna friends ever."

"You mean… that because they started fight in our compartment, they have no right to be angry at us for telling on them like that and if they are, we shouldn't even bother trying to be friends with them, right?"

Naruto nodded. "Hai."

"Are we… friends?" Harry asked carefully.

Naruto backed away little. "We see. Being said, bonds not decide, dey happen."

Harry nodded disappointed. "I see."

Naruto bit his teeth annoyed. "You okay. Okay?" He tilted his head.

To this, Harry smiled. "Sure." Then he looked out of the window. "I can see the station. Are you excited?" He asked from Naruto who had started rubbing his left arm, the arm where he had his rosary tied around tightly.

"Yes." He whispered and breathed hard. "Purify, expel. Purify, expel. Purify, expel." He whispered to himself, eyes closed.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked worried.

Naruto opened his eyes and nodded. "Fine. Good luck charm."

"Oh… that's good… I guess…"

By that time, the train came to a halt at the station in Hogsmeade. Prefects guided the students out of the train, telling them to leave their things behind. They would be delivered into their dorms. Harry and Naruto stepped on the platform that was swarming with kids. They saw a glimpse of Draco and Ron and their respective posses being guided directly into the boats (different boats naturally) with warning not to cause any more trouble or they would be in real trouble.

"Firs' yeers!" The grounds keeper Hagrid guided rest of them after quick greetings with Harry and then they were off with the boats.

Naruto and Harry were in one boat with twin Indian girls. Harry was kind enough to do the introduction for both of them. Patil twins smiled in awe as they shook hands with _the_ Harry Potter. Then they both started to giggle and whisper something between themselves. Naruto answered to Harrys questioning look with an uncaring shrug. "Casse."

"Casse?" Parvati asked. "What's that?"

"He means 'castle'?" Harry hurried to correct Naruto. "Naruto doesn't speak that well just yet."'

"Where are you from?" Padma asked interested. "China?"

Naruto shot a quick glare at her. "Japan." Then he shook his head and turned around. "Casse." Naruto repeated again and everyone turned to watch the great medieval castle that stood next to the lake, rising high to the sky. He never understood the western determination for 'beauty' if the amazed gasps all around him were any kind of signal. A true castle was much more graceful… like the one in Osaka… he sighed when he felt the for the first time home-sick. He shook his head and continued to look at the castle. In its way, it had the charm. For a person like him, this place definitely would do.

Then the boat ride came to an end after someone felling into the lake but without further events. They were lined up before the large door where the deputy Headmistress, McGonagall.

"I've been informed by prefects that some of you decided to have a brawl in the train." She glared at the guilty six. "Most despicable action for children who wish to became students of this school. School has clear rules that your first year begins the moment you're sorted into one of the four houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor. So basically we have no right to order any disciplinary actions for what happened in the train." Draco, Ron and co sighed relieved. "BUT you can be certain that this case will be reviewed by the School Board and rest assured, this won't be the end of it." Some of the students, especially the ones who would soon enter Gryffindor, paled considerably when Slytherins felt even more eased. "And I may I assure you all," McGonagall turned her attention to the rest of the soon-to-be first years. "That in this school, there are very little tolerance for misbehavior and we will punish those who break the rules."

"That didn't stop my brothers, I hear." Ron muttered a tad too loudly making the old woman to shot all her glare into him.

"Young Mister Weasley can rest assured, not even your brothers are above the rules." She said with a freezing tone that made Naruto exchange looks with Harry who shrugged. Ron backed away quickly.

The tension was high when everyone was waiting. Even those who were scared of punishments from school and home, started to pace where they stood nervously. Naruto could hear several nervous whispers all around him.

"How can you be so calm?" Even Harry was feeling anxious. What if they didn't want him? What if they couldn't sort him and send him back to the Dursleys?

"Don' care." Naruto answered flatly.

The doors opened. Harry Potter and Naruto Uzumaki were lead into a whole new world.

**CHAPTER END**

So? What you think about this one? What house you think those two should be in and why? Please review.


	6. Typhoon Alchemist

Naruto FMA Brotherhood xover: The last chimera

A/N: This idea came to me when I was watching the FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and as usual, I added Naruto in the middle. I started thinking how to create him until I came up with this kind of profile. Naruto Uzumaki was a captain of the army and served during Ishval Civil War, originally from Xing (or perhaps even further east), he was adapted in usual shinobi arts. During the fighting he was wounded and delivered into a lab with many of his men (those chimeras who became Greed's men later) and was fused with a fox. And then Greed came along and rescued them. Naruto, unlike rest of his men, refused his offer to join in and went rogue. Now, at some point Greed captured Al. Ed followed with their teacher until Bradley stormed the place with his men intending to capture his brother, Greed. Well, Naruto accidentally found out about this and hoped to intervene and save his men, who even after his 'retirement' he cared about. Somewhere here, our story begins.

A/N: I also read manga version of this that came me more ideas. If you haven't read it already, I suggest that you do.

**CHAPTER BEGIN**

"Tea, sir?" A waitress of a small café asked from a man with a flat hat, who was currently concentrating on a newspaper. When he didn't respond, the waitress cleared her throat. "Erhm! Customer, sir!"

"What do you think?" The man asked under his breath.

"Excuse me, sir?" She glanced away for a moment when a car passed them by.

"Of this news…" He nodded at his news paper. As he moved his head, she was a glimpse of thick blond hair pushing out of his hat where it had been carefully tucked in. "There's a serial killer loose in central." He said and threw the paper to the table and the waitress leant to read about it. While she did so, the man took out a bag of cigarettes took one between his lips. Then, with a smooth snap, he lighted a match and then his cigarette. He sucked the poisonous smoke into his lungs. "Filthy habit." He smirked quietly.

"It is horrible, sir. It seems that this man only targeted military personnel like State Alchemists. I heard he had already killed many of them. I'm afraid for my father."

"Your father is a State Alchemist?" The ma asked surprised.

"Yes." The waitress nodded proudly. "The Lighting Sword Alchemist." Then she shook her head. "The newspaper says that 'Scar' as he was named, was revealed to be an Ishavalan. Those awful beings." She made an angry face to the drawing of the suspect. "My mother died in that war."

"Really?" The man asked, holding the cigarette between his fingers. "My condolences."

The waitress smiled quickly and nodded. "Would you like to order now?"

"Yes, I would like a…" He looked at the menu that was written on the board. "Lunch."

A movement in the corner of his eye. Or rather, he heard it. Familiar footsteps. "Make it light."

"Light, sir?" Waitress asked confused.

"Yes, it appears that I'm in a hurry." He smiled kindly and swiftly glanced to the roof across the street. A cloaked figure was running forward like… a lizard.

"Well, sure. Wait right here, I'll be back with your lunch." The waitress nodded quickly and entered the kitchen, telling the order to the cook. As she walked away, he picked up the newspaper and continued reading it. While she knew he was concentrating on it, the waitress decided to steal swift glances of their newest customer.

He was an adult. That much was clear. He had neat clothes, even if the seemed a little worn out. He had blond hair and blue eyes like any other Amestrian but there was still something… foreign in his features. She didn't know. He wasn't married (she noted because he wasn't wearing a ring). She couldn't tell about his age as he wasn't that young but not that old either. In his late twenties or early thirties. He also had a scar in his right hand that was facing her. It was large burn mark from long time ago yet it didn't bother him as he moved his fingers freely. That was the all she could make of him as his order was ready and new customers came in.

As his food was laid on the table, he started eating. He stole a quick glance of the waitress and sighed. _'She has really grown from what I last saw her.'_ He thought sadly as he started reminiscing something.

((A))

Year 1906, March 17th. City of Rasial, at the border of Ishval and Amestris. Ishval Civil War.

This man, eight years younger, was leaning to a wall of some ruined house, trying to catch a moment of sleep. "Lieutenant Uzumaki!" A soldier rushed over to him, calling his name. "Sir!" He greeted him quickly. "No sightings of the enemy for the moment."

The man, second lieutenant Uzumaki raised his head and held his arm that was covered by bandages. An enemy homemade bomb had blown too close to him, burning his right arm very badly. "Don't let your guard down." He muttered. "They are still out there."

The soldier saluted him quickly before rushing back to his post.

"You should catch some sleep." He glanced into another direction. Another soldier walked to him. A woman with pink hair, carrying a bag on her shoulders. She had tied her short hair into a short ponytail. Sergeant Sakura, the medical officer. "You're no good if you're too tired to fight."

"I'm okay." The man muttered and glanced over the wall, into the wasteland. All he could see were bodies, bodies and death. Both Ishvalan and Amestrisian. "How's the captain?"

Woman shook her head. "You're in charge now, sir."

The man snorted. "Yep, this is rich. And exactly what I dreamed off. Commander of nearly annihilated battalion. What we have left? Fifty? Forty? Because of a shithole like this." He kicked a rock away.

"This is an important position." Sakura argued. "Only way to East City is through here. And back to Amestris." She smiled sadly. "Help will come, Naruto."

Naruto Uzumaki snorted sadly. "Sure it will, but I just hope that at least one of us is still alive when that happens." Then he shook his head and laughter quickly. "Well, there's a silver lining to everything."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Naruto looked at her. "If I somehow managed to keep this city under my control, I will surely be promoted and I will be step closer to my goal." He smiled.

Sakura didn't respond. Slowly, she put her hand into her breast pocket and pulled out a picture. "I will survive. No matter what happens."

He glanced over her shoulder. It was a picture of a happy family, posing in front of a camera. A little girl was jumping happily in her mother's lap while a very serious, somewhat uncomfortable looking man was standing behind them. "How old is she?"

"She was three when I last saw her." She answered, gently brushing the picture. "That was three years ago."

"And what about your… dear husband?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Still jealous?"

"What? Me? Noo…" He shook his head quickly. "Who would get jealous only because a love of one's life says that one is not good enough and decides to marry his former best friend? How is chicken head, anyway?"

"_Sasuke_, my husband, is well enough. He is a State Alchemist as you know." Sakura Uchiha.

"I could've been a State Alchemist if I wanted." Naruto muttered under his breath.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "No, you couldn't."

"Yes I could have!" He argued like a child. Then he looked away. "If my mom hadn't forced me to give up my studies, I could have become an excellent alchemist."

She held back a giggle remembering seeing the red haired woman dragging her young boy behind her, screaming never to bother alchemy masters. You never change do you?" She started walking away, still looking at the picture.

Naruto muttered something under his breath and leaned back to the wall. He wished to get some sleep before the night fall, when the next attack would presumably arrive.

"A messenger! A messenger has broken through!" He raised his head quickly when a runner, very lucky runner made his way through trenches and obstacles to the center of the small, ruined city where they held their 'headquarters' if anyone could call it that.

Naruto took a deep breath as the messenger was led to him, to the commanding officer. "I was told to give this to whoever was in charge here, sir." He said little nervously and offered a telegram. Naruto looked at him quickly. The boy was young. And fresh. Everyone saw it. This was probably his first mission in the field. He took the telegram that had somehow survived to him in one piece. He folded the paper open and read it quickly he could feel his men's waiting gazes on him.

"His Excellency the Fuhrer President, King Bradley, supreme commander of Amestris and his upper echelon has discovered out that several leaders of Ishval people are gathering not too far from here and…" He took a moment of pause. "has ordered me to lead a squad that's mission is to eliminate them." He folded the paper and looked around his men who all looked back. He suddenly felt really lonely and vulnerable front of them.

"Don't they know that we are dying over here!" Someone yelled suddenly.

"Yeah! We have been surrounded by those filths for weeks now without even a sound of help and now they wish us to go and _attack_?"

"And we cannot abandon this position." Sakura pointed out. "If we do, our efforts, our fallen comrades died for nothing!"

Naruto wanted to sigh, yell, scream, cry and rip his arm off, all at the same time. In so many ways, he agreed. But he couldn't. Not openly. Because he was in charge. He needed to keep his cool. Shown an exampl. For everyone's sake. As screams and objections continued and grew louder and stronger, he raised his hand to silence them. And they quickly quieted down. He waited a moment to make sure that everyone listened. "I know that this is pretty much the worst thing they could have told us. Well, that and a letter from home telling that your dog died and girlfriend run away with the postman." He waited for a moment but his joke had a cold reception. _'Why my dad made it look so easy…'_ He thought quietly. "I know you are all tired. And I know that most of you are wounded." He was right. Over half of his men had a bandage running around somewhere. "I also know that we don't have almost any ammo or any other supplies. So don't be surprised when I also know that this order might really be the drop that broke the camel's back. So what? Do we just give up now? Throw away our arms and hold our hands high? Tell our enemies who surround us that 'okay, we're done. We wish to go home'?" He walked forward, moving his eyes from one to other, and at least once, looked at every single soldier into eye. "Do we wish to go home, in shame, defeated, tired and face our families and try to explain, that when we were needed the most, we gave up?"

"Who needs us here! Who cares about this shithole!" Someone yelled and many soldiers murmured agreeable.

Naruto smirked confidently and the yelling soldier, a private looked at him confused. "Isn't it obvious! We are fighting for those around us!" He turned and spread his arms. "I will not ask you to fight for your families, or for the army or even the country. And screw the King Bradley and his leaders! We are here now! So I ask you, to fight, for the man on your right and left. I am asking you, for this one last push." He smiled confidently to his men. "Then we can go home. Holding our heads high." He turned on his heels. "Sergeant! Prepare a squad. Six men. Two days rations. We leave after dark!"

A sergeant of the battalion started yelling orders as Naruto walked away, to the room where he had been staying while in the city. He nodded the messenger with him.

After a brief talk, he found out that the military was only days away from their current position and the breakthrough was expected any day now, as long as this city held. Naruto nodded to this news and ordered the messenger to retell it to everyone in the city so they would know and be on little higher spirits.

Sakura watched him go before she noticed the telegram on the ground. It had fallen from his pocket. She picked it up and read it quickly when a shock came over her. She looked at her friends back before it disappeared into his house. She wanted to go after him right away but she needed to look after her patients for now.

Inside, Naruto went through his belongings. The little he had left. Couple extra shirts, all dirty and worn out. Spare pants, full of holes. Standard issue rifle and sidearm, pistol. Then an army knife. His uniform, what was left of it. Some rounds for his weapons. A couple hand grenades he had been saving and some similar effects. Some personal effects such as pen, paper, no letters, an couple old picture of a three people family, long haired woman, short haired man and a young boy in the middle. Another about a group of kids smiling happily, in the middle of the picture, a blond hair boy was glaring at another, black haired boy who was glaring back at him and a pink haired girl smiling sweetly in the middle. There were other kids as well such as a fat boy, girl with long blond hair, another boy with a pineapple hairdo, another boy who was hugging a huge dog in the side and many more. Then a third picture of young woman with black hair that was in braids, standing on top of the blond haired boy, and holding a victory sign. Those were only pictures he had on him. Only memories he had taken with him. Putting his personal effects into his pocket, he took a long bag that he rolled open to the desk.

His mother's ninja tools. Kunais, shurikens, ninjato, kusari-gama, regular chain, rope, variety of poisons, holsters, straps and even an old hitai-ate with a spiral on it. That and skills he had were her mother's will. From a woman who came from a distant country, met a man who was in the military, had a son with that man who then died during a campaign in the west. A mother taught her son arts she knew until she died of illness. Their son joined the army when he was old enough and here he was. That was his life story in a nutshell.

While he was reminiscing his parents he took off his clothes and put the ninja gear on. The net shirt, dark shirt and pants, then holsters, filled with weapons. When everything was on, he took the uniform and hid them under completely. Then, he checked his rifle and pistol, cleaned them properly, and checked the fuses on grenades. After he was done, he prepared himself mentally for the task at hand.

The door was knocked.

"Enter." He said quietly and Sakura stormed the room.

"Are you insane?" She practically screamed.

"What?" He asked.

"I've read it!" She showed the telegram to him. "There is no mentioning of ordering you to lead this suicide mission! It only says that _someone_ must do this! Why you!"

"I think the answer is obvious." He answered and quickly checked his rifle. "I really should clean this once in a while." He muttered but put it away. "Out of everyone here, I am the only one with enough experience and skill."

"But you are also our leader! After such speech, do you think anyone can lead them successfully?"

Naruto smiled. "It's not hard. All you have to do is make sure that they are alive when we get back."

"What? Me? Are you an idiot!"

"No, but you are, obviously, Sergeant Major." He raised an eyebrow. "Remember? You are the second high ranking officer right after me."

"That's not…" She stopped herself into realization that he was right. "But I am a medical officer!"

"So? You still had the same basic training as I, right? You'll do fine." He waved his hand and threw his rifle over his shoulder. "Just keep them alert for couple days and we will be back. And if enemy comes, just tell them to aim and fire." He stepped outside and faced his squad. All good, brave men he trusted his life with.

He didn't say anything. Just nodded to all of them and they nodded back. The sun had started setting and they left the city ruins behind. Sakura and other men watched their distancing backs that disappeared into the hard desert in the distance. All they could wish for was that they would see each other again.

Naruto lead the squad in the night through rocks and mountains known as Ishval desert. They walked slowly, only stopping to rest when time for short periods of time.

The sun rose and day was light. Light burned their backs and their bodies were tired but they kept moving. They kept heading towards their destination.

They reached the small village with a shrine where the meeting was told to take place. Stone houses… not too many people… some women and children… guards, armed mostly with weapons like knives and spears but there were some firearms… and a large cliff in the other end of the village… the shrine was right under it… and a small river… on their right side that disappeared behind the ridge they were now on… on their left was another desert. If he had fifty men, couple mortars, he could end this in half an hour.

But he had only one mortar with six rounds, luckily, and six men. They would have to do.

"So, what's the plan, boss?" One of his men asked and Naruto explained. He would make his way to the shrine and kill the targets. The problem was that the shrine was in the opposite side of the village, under a cliff that was filled with enemies and fires. Even Naruto couldn't just blend in and make his way through unnoticed. For one, he didn't look anything like an Ishvalan. Then the cliff had at least two guards as lookouts. They didn't have time to circle the village either. The sun would rise soon and the meeting would end before they could their hands on their targets.

He decided that his squad would fake an attack on the village and draw the leaders out. He would pick them out one by one. They would divide into three teams of two. A mortar team hidden behind this ridge, one would do loading and aiming and the other would give look for targets. Another team on the on the ridge on the village side below them and finally the last team near the ground level. They would be loud and destructive before running away.

"That's crazy, boss." The same soldier after he had told his plan. "What if you get caught up in this fight? Or get captured? Can't we just aim at the shrine with everything and let gravity do its trick?"

"No. I need to be close enough to confirm the kills." He said firmly. "Stay hidden until I give the signal. Don't let them catch or kill you. None of us dies here today. After mortar team has used all its rounds it pulls back. Other teams, you cover each other's escape. Escape by the river. You remember the place where we had our last break? Good, go there and regroup. Don't wait for me. I will meet you at the city at the latest. Okay? Move out?"

The mission began.

Naruto took of his uniform and only in his dark clothes, disappeared into night.

'_Shinobi doesn't fear darkness because we live in darkness.'_ Her mother had explained during a training session. Her mother had gone out of her way to make sure that her skills would be passed on to the next generation even if she prayed he would never have to use them. So like his mother had taught him, he slipped into darkness, silently. _'We have five senses. If one of them fails, use others.'_ It was simply too dark for his eyes. Moon was behind clouds and there was no wind. Using his ears, nose, and sense on his feet he navigated himself and his first squad to their post in the middle of the ridge, behind large rocks. Second squad rushed behind him as he headed to the river. He left them right next to it. _'Use your instincts. Don't over think it. Why? Because you were cursed not just with my looks but also my brain.' _Without waiting, he slipped into the river silently and swam underwater, upstream. _'Mind your surroundings. One slip and a sleepy child who woke up thirsty sees you.' _Keeping his eyes on the patrols, he made to the waterfall and pool it landed on.Then, in cover of the falling water, he climbed up, up to the cliff. _'When it comes time to strike, do it. Do not hesitate, show no mercy. Because 'not killing your opponent' automatically gives him an opening.' _There were two guards watching over the village. He pulled a couple kunais and threw them. They stuck into the back of their heads.

He didn't allow them to fall but gently placed them to lean on each other. Phase one had been a success. Now, phase two, the diversion. He took his hand grenades and pulled the pins. Quickly locating two most populated areas and threw them. In his mind, he wished that not many children or women would be caught in the explosions. Two loud 'bangs' filled the night.

"Attack! Night attack! Into arms!" People screamed. _'Don't feel pity in a middle of battle. It will only bring harm to you, and everyone who is counting on you.' _Naruto saw children and women among them, rushing into safety, not really knowing where it was safe. He braced his heart. Now was not the time to give up. His men appeared like out nowhere and started firing from their positions. Ishavalans tried to answer the fire and those who didn't have firearms started charging towards them when suddenly a large explosion erupted in the middle of them. Naruto saw a glimpse of a beret in a bushes on top of the ridge, on the opposite side. He smirked as he knew that his men were the best he knew. When another group tried to charge in, another mortar fell on top of them. Screams and shots became more constant and people exited the shrine. Naruto didn't recognize any chiefmen or anyone else important looking among them.

As the battle raged on, the shrine had remained silent. "What's taking them so long?" He wondered out loud. "They should have come out already. Unless…!" An ominous thought rushed through his head. He quickly jumped down, on to the roof that accidentally gave in. In the crash he landed in the middle of an empty room. Ignoring the screams outside, he quickly scanned the room. There seemed to no exit. _'Just because you it seems so, doesn't mean it is so.'_ That wasn't his mother's words that filled his mind now. They were words of an alchemist. When Naruto was a kid, a strong alchemist had lived near his home who had taken several student, like the Lighting Sword Alchemist, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto too had taken few lessons but because the master didn't see any talent in him he was kicked out. He did try sneak few lessons but his mother would just drag him away.

He stopped thinking about the past for a second and concentrated on the present. He closed his eyes and reached out with his other senses… there was draft… at the back… He opened his eyes and threw a small grenade at the idol in the back. It blew up and he found a tunnel. Just before he entered in, couple Ishvalans came inside the shrine, holding knives. Sounds of battle had died outside, meaning that his men were escaping this very moment. He didn't have time to think about them or even these two priests or guards who charged at him so he simply threw another couple of kunais at them and they fell dead. He jumped inside the tunnel. As he rushed through slippery path inside the mountain, he could hear groups of people ahead of him. Elders, the people he had been sent to kill. He saw a pair of red eyes turning to look at him and a little girl screamed and everyone started running. Ignoring the little girl, he quickly took his pistol and started firing, aiming at the elders. As he passed people he hadn't shot, he saw glimpse of their eyes. Their fear of him. He braced his heart yet again. This was what he believed in. If killing these men would bring peace to this area, if this would end this civil war, it was worth it and… if his men who he left behind would survive because of this, it was okay… he hoped it would feel like that someday. '_A leader has to do what he must when he must. For every man he commands, is his responsibility and he has to do everything in his power to bring them back home safely. Even if it means sending their comrades into certain death.' _His father's words rang in his ears. He had been a hero of this country, won several battles in the west. Had hold a rank of Major General. Led men into impossible situation and led them out without fear or hesitation. He had been respected by his allies and feared by his enemies. He had been said to never lose a battle. State Alchemist, known as Yellow Flash had brought once defeated an army that outnumbered his seventeen to one. His father had believed in their country wholeheartedly… until he had died in a battle against Creta in the west.

His father and mother had one thing they agreed wholeheartedly. Don't waste your time on thinking what might happen in the future. Do what you think is right at the moment and then worry about the consequences as they come.

He kept firing with his pistol, brining his targets down, one by one. He saw the end of the tunnel. He could feel the cold night air and saw the night sky peeking through the entrance. He had counted four leaders down and one remaining. He glanced over his shoulder and he could hear voices of pursuers of his own. He had to ignore them. All that mattered was that the leader would die.

Finally, as he exited the tunnel, he saw an old man, covering a young child. The elder had realized the futility of running. "Spare my child, I'll surrender."

"I'm not here to kill children." Naruto muttered darkly as he raised pistol and fired a single shot. Mission accomplished.

The child, young Ishavalan her looked shocked at him and her dead father. She screamed something but he couldn't hear anything. He just wanted to run. So he run. Heading towards west. Back home. When the sun was rising, alone in the desert, he cried for all the lives he had just killed. Everyone of them… were because of him. But when he looked at the rising sun, he couldn't help but smile. He had once asked his father if he had killed anyone. He had been very, very young back then so he hadn't even understood what he had asked. But his father had answered that he had. Several. Naruto had asked childishly that why. His father had laughed and ruffled his hair. _'Because, that's what papa does, okay? But you know, even though I take many lives, I never forget any of them. I will hold their memories in my heart. Even if I don't remember more than what their eyes looked like, I will always remember. Because that's the least you can do, no matter why you killed them. Falling to despair or into darkness won't solve anything. And killing yourself even less. You must always live happily because otherwise, you will insult those who you killed and when the time and opportunity arises, you can try to repent your mistakes.' _ He hadn't understood much and had simply rushed out of his father's study and searched for some kids to play with.

But now, those words really comforted him. He took another step forward with newfound strength and started searching for his squad.

He met with his squad day before they reached the city. "You okay, boss?" Corporal Rundel asked, holding his side. An Ishvalan bullet had scraped it. "We were starting to get worried."

"I'm fine." He answered briefly and took his uniform from private Raikag. He had been the mortar user so he survived without any wounds.

"Did you get them?" Private Allen asked, offering water which he accepted.

"Yes." He answered shortly after he had gulped down the water. "Let's move out. We still got a long way to go and they will be looking for us."

They began their journey home in silence

As the day started turn into night, they saw the city limits. Trenches. Former outposts that just couldn't be manned anymore. These sights gave them some hope and they started hasting their pace, thinking of a good night sleep they are going to get soon as they do.

But as they got closer, more they realized, something was wrong. There were not a single lookout. No patrols. No one. And worst… the proud flag of Amestris that had been hanging on top of their HQ was gone. And it was a court-martial affair to let the flag fall to the ground because it could only mean one thing. Enemy had invaded.

Using the planned escape route they had dug when they first invaded the city, they gained access inside. "What do you think happened to them?" Allen asked quietly. "Do you think they are…"

"Of course not!" Raikag snapped. "They wouldn't just give up like that! I'm sure they are just holing up somewhere else. Right, lieutenant?"

But Naruto didn't answer. Just kept leading his small squad forward, not wanting to face the feeling he had in his heart.

When they got to the entrance of secret exit, inside the tunnel led a man. Dead. He was holding a wound on his abdomen that had bled. "It's still warm." Rundel whispered. The city had fallen only hours before their arrival. Their comrades in arms had fought bravely but in vain. Simply too many enemies had gone up to them with full force and forced their way into city and fortifications.

Naruto and his men searched for survivors. There had to be some left! One! A single soldier that had been missed by anyone! Sakura! She had to be alive! Moving from shadow into another, his squad searched for anyone. There had to be!

They passed his old house and saw his sergeant lying dead, leaning to the wall. An Ishvalan came and kicked the door open, through his sergeants head and he just lost it. Screaming, he took his sword and charged in. Rest… was too foggy for him to remember. Or he just didn't want to.

It was a miracle of sorts that only so many men could kill so many enemies. Seven soldiers fought with everything they had against an enemy they were facing. Killing, forfeiting their lives in the process. Naruto remembered seeing Private Allen being hit by a knife in the throat. Raikag was a victim of a suicide bomber. But with every loss they became even more enraged and just continued killing until one by one, they were taken out until Corporal Rundel and Naruto were only ones leaning on each other, surrounded by red eyed monsters. "Is this it, boss?" He panted hard. "Ow!" Some bastard had managed to stab him into gut but he embraced himself, wanting to take at least one more with him.

"I suppose it is…" He whispered back. His hands hurt like hell. He couldn't even hold them up anymore. An Ishvalan, young warrior priest charged forward, holding a knife. "I'll go first." He whispered, preparing for his death when suddenly, a figure flew past him, slashing through the priest and stopped front of him.

"Don't haste into your death, Naruto-kun." He opened his eyes and saw a man with an eye patch standing there with a smile. "Your aunt would kill me if I would allow you to die here." He offered his hand.

Naruto didn't understand what was going on when another warrior tried to attack this man's turned back. But before he could take couple steps, a bullet was fired and it landed in the middle of that warriors head.

"Charge!" Someone yelled and blue uniforms swirled around him. "Protect Fuehrer! Don't let anyone escape! Kill all rebels!"

"A…are we saved?" Naruto whispered when he felt something falling on his back. "Rundel! Rundel! Don't give up! Oy!" He screamed there was no answer. Soldiers came to support them. He didn't see Rundel anymore. They were rushed to the field hospital or what was left of it to find a depressing sight.

Sakura was dead. She was laying limp on top of some patient who was also dead. Her face was covered in blood. She was holding a gun… and her precious picture. That was it… he didn't want to live and fell limp himself. He heard distant screams from the soldiers around him.

He had brought his squad back alive from a suicide mission yet, they still died in a place they had thought would be safe.

He was such a failure! Father! I am such a failure! That thought was last he had in his head before everything went black.

But no, like always, ray of light invaded his mind. He was ripped away from comforting darkness by loud noises, light and the pain he felt in his right hand. He cracked his eye open.

"You're awake?" He saw a doctor with glasses looking down to him. "Sorry if I was too rough. I was just checking your injuries and saw that your right hand had started infecting so I had to take a look before it would be too late."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked quietly.

Old man smirked slightly. "Name is Dr. Knox. I'm here to stitch up some soldiers. But amazing what your former doctor did. With the equipment was left, I saw many well treated wounds."

"Sakura was a miracle worker." He answered slightly. "He looked around. He wasn't in the field hospital but in his own room. "What about Rundel?"

"That man with you?" A voice asked from the door as it was opened. "I think he will be okay. He is with the men who were wounded during this attack."

"Fuehrer President, King Bradley." Knox gasped slightly and stood up.

"Don't be so formal." He waved his hand to the doctor lazily. "So, how is the patient?"

"He will alright but I will have to order week worth of rest for now." Knox explained quickly.

"Thank you, doctor." He nodded and the man quickly slipped away, leaving the Fuehrer with his patient. "I'm sorry for your loss." He shook his head sadly and sat next to his bed. "Don't bother sitting up. You heard the doctor, right?"

"Uncle." Naruto whispered. "I failed you."

"What are you saying, Naruto-kun?" Bradley asked confused. "I heard from your man, Corporal Rundel, you accomplished the mission I trusted you with. And you held this city for so long. Truly, you are your father's son." He smiled encouragingly and Naruto had to look away. Actually, Fuhrers wife was Narutos father younger sisters, making him nephew of the Bradley family, even though it wasn't generally known.

"My father wouldn't have failed to protect this city." He muttered. "And then lost every single of his men."

Bradley didn't say anything for a while before smiling. "Your father was exceptional man." He tapped his shoulder. "But even he had limits. Every human has limits, nephew." Naruto looked up to his uncle's one eye. There had been something weird about what he had said just now but he disregarded it quickly. "Your efforts may have saved lives of thousands of people, both Ishvalans and Amestrisians." He continued with a happy smile. "Wish me to arrange you a nice position in the Central? I can easily arrange that. Your aunt would love that."

Naruto thought for a moment. "No need… I suppose. I would like to head south."

"South?" Fuehrer asked. "What's there?"

He looked up. "I… need some time to think."

"Of course." Bradley smiled and tapped his shoulder once more. "Then, I shall have to go, the country won't run itself."

Naruto was left lying on his bed for a long time. Sakuras bloody face occupied his mind. "I failed to protect what I wanted to protect…" He whispered. "I just wish there was a way to bring her back… just… some way…"

((A))

Naruto had transferred to Southern frontier as a captain. During the endless seemed battle against their neighbor Aerugo, he had started studying again the art of alchemy, seriously this time, spending most of his time, researching the taboo human transmutation. He had studied with brand new interest of the ideals, visiting several known masters of alchemy and had even managed to gain himself a status of State Alchemist 1907. Even though it hadn't been his aim, he could remember his uncle smiling very proudly to him as he passed the exam.

So, by 1908, Naruto Uzumaki was a distinguished major of the State Army, State Alchemist and even praised one of military geniuses of his time. Before, he too faced the limits of human body and he was badly wounded.

((A))

Naruto woke up somewhere… dark… and bright… he didn't know what was what anymore… the last thing he remembered was… when that mortar had fallen into middle of their position. "Where am I?"

"Try to be calm, subject #24." Man's voice said. "Bring in the other subject."

Naruto smelled blood. He had a bad feeling about this. "What's going on?" He asked and tried to stand up. He was strapped down to a table. "What the hell are you doing!"

But he was ignored. The smell of blood and rotting flesh… screams all around him. Then he saw a cage that was rolled in. This… this couldn't be! "Stand still, Major. This will hurt only for a moment."

It did hurt just a moment. And agonizing pain followed it for a long, long time.

((A))

Naruto had just finished eating before even realizing it and was about to reach for his pocket to pay his bill when he woke from his memories. "Thank you, miss." He smiled kindly to the young, pink haired girl who smiled back. "Here." He looked at his hand, the scars from that single homemade bomb on Ishval.

"Thank you, sir. Hope you come again!" Waitress waved her hand while quickly counted the money in her hand.

"Your mother would be proud." She heard him say and she looked up to see that he was already gone.

((A))

"Where did that Al go?" Edward Elric asked out loud the question in his head. His younger brother had left their teachers house for some reason and now he wasn't anywhere around! He couldn't have just left like that without saying anything. Something must have happened.

"I don't mind telling ya." A voice came from a near alley suddenly. Ed took a step back quickly and looked around. "If you tell us his secret, that is." A caped figure smirked at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Ed asked.

Bidos smirk widened. "Don't worry about little details. Now then, why don't you tell us your secret and I can take you to your brother."

Ed walked forward, calmly.

"Yes, exactly like that. Come in peace and no harm will come to either you or brother- AWCK! !" He screamed and stepped back when Ed almost punched his lights out. "That's not nice!" He yelled and jumped back some more.

"Where is Al?" Ed asked dangerously.

"I can show you, but you have to come in peace or there's no telling what might happen." Bido told, trying to act firm and in control as he slowly, backed away into alley.

Ed was thinking his options. It would be easy to capture this guy and punch him until he spilled the beans but what then? He bit his teeth angrily.

"You must understand it yourself, don't you?" Bido asked convinced. "Only way you and your brother walk out of this if you come peacefully."

"There's another way." A shadow appeared behind him and Bidos eyes widened. "You're not just seeing it. That was always your limit, Sergeant."

"You're –" Bido tried to turn around but a sharp slash by the side of the palm into the back of his neck took away his conciseness. "Ma… jor…" He tried to pronounce before he fell to the ground unconscious.

Naruto turned to face Ed who had raised his guard. He could tell that this new guy wasn't just a pushover like the last one. "No need to be so alarmed, Fullmetal Alchemist."

"You know who I am?"

"It's not exactly secret information, now is it?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. "There are only so many people who walk around with Automail parts attached to themselves." He nodded at the hand that was raised against him. "And there aren't many State Alchemists around these parts either." He nodded at the watch chain that was hanging from the pocket. "Adding these two is enough to deduce that you're the famous Alchemist, Edward Elric."

"I suppose so…" Ed muttered and lowered his guard.

"If I wanted to impress you, I would tell you that you and your brother are students of Izumi Curtis. That you can do alchemy without the Transmutation Circle just by clapping your hands together. I also know that you are sons of the Van Hohenheim. I know that you spend most of your days looking for the Philosopher's Stone." He met eyes with young alchemist. "I also know that you two broke the taboo, by attempting to bring your mother back to life and you saw 'The Gate of Truth' where you lost your leg and your brother lost his whole body as such you gave up your arm to bind his soul into that armor."

Ed didn't wait anymore. He slammed his palms together and then touched his Automail and transmutated it into a blade. He charged at Naruto and quickly slammed him to the wall where he pressed the blade into his neck. "Just who are you! How do you know all that!"

Naruto snorted but didn't smile. "Let's just say that I make my business to know. And besides, do you have time for this? Your little brother is kidnapped. How long are you going to waste time on useless threats?"

Ed mulled it over a second and pushed him aside. "Where is he!"

Naruto nodded and sniffed quickly. "This way." He led him through streets.

"Are you friends with that last guy?" He asked bluntly and Naruto glanced over his shoulder.

"I was." He answered truthfully.

"You were? What does that mean?"

But he just ignored him and continued to lead the way for displeasure of the following.

The innocent question taken him back suddenly. Back for years, for time of his campaign.

((A))

_1907. Border of Aerugo and Amestris. _

"_Captain!"A small, bold man rushed to him in uniform. "Our enemies are overrunning our left flank!" _

_Naruto stood up and raised his binoculars. It was true. Aerugonian forces had just concentrated their attack on there, where their line was weakest. "Tell men to take defensive positions! Enemy will come hard!"_

"_It won't do any good!" Bido screamed when a shell exploded right next to them. "This position is useless! We have to pull back!" _

_Naruto raised his binoculars once more. "Nope. We will make our stand. Prepare for battle! Don't look back!"_

_As men prepared for the incoming attack, Bido stayed behind. "Are you going to use alchemy? That thing you study all night long?" He asked encouraged. _

"_No." He answered shortly and scanned the field. "Send the word to HQ, block E-5 has fallen. E-4 stands firm. Blocks D-4 to 6 prepare for attack from the enemy." He nodded. "Alright." He took the rifle and jumped up from trenches to another. "Come on! We will not let our enemies take this ground! Come with me!" He had charged into battle, followed by his men. Even Bido who was still scared shitless. _

((A))

They found the street where three shady looking characters were keeping a lookout. "Your brother is down there." He nodded at the entrance to the bar 'Devil's Nest'.

"Why are you helping me?"

Naruto smiled. "Common interests." He answered simply. "I'll leave rest to you."

"You're not going in?" Ed asked.

"People inside don't look too kindly at me." He answered darkly. "And I would rather not show myself."

"But that one guy did saw you."

"He did." Naruto admitted. "But there are bigger issues at hand right now." He walked out of sight, leaving him behind. "I'll leave rest to you."

((A))

Ed found Al with Greed and his men which resulted a lot of yelling and screaming from one side and very embarrassed younger brother on the other. Then Al was taken away by Roa, Dolcetto and Martel as Ed started attacking the homunculus, armed with the 'Ultimate Shield'.

Meanwhile, Naruto stood on top of the roof, alert when his nose, extremely sensitive nose caught a scent he hadn't wished to catch. Not today. He turned around just in time to block an awfully strong high kick that could've sent his head flying off his shoulders.

"You are…" Izumi gasped at recognition and jumped back. "Naruto-chan, aren't you?"

A tick appeared in Narutos forehead. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that? About a hundred times you bearwoman!" But she ignored insult and took a step back on the slippery roof tiles. "What?" He asked.

"I haven't seen you since you left to join the army… over ten years ago." She raised an eyebrow.

A picture Naruto had once held in his hand, of a teenage girl standing on top of him, holding a victory sign had been about Izumi and him. She had been the horror of the neighborhood kids such as Naruto. He could still remember all those times when he had to run with everything his short legs had in them to escape the horror of Dubal Street. He, Sasuke, Kiba, Lee and even Shikamaru and Chouji would run for their lives to escape her wrath. Girls (most of them) were naturally safe no matter what happened which had pissed little Naruto very much back then. "I thought you were dead. Lots of people thought you were dead." She crossed her arms.

Naruto didn't smile but snorted quietly. "I was dead. And I am even now. Technically."

Izumi didn't reply. "I wish I could stay and chat but my student is in trouble."

"I know." He nodded at the ground level entrance. "Fighting a homunculus by himself, the idiot is."

She looked at him quietly. "What exactly have you been doing this last decade?"

"This and that." He shrugged when he suddenly turned around.

"What is it?"

"You should head down now. It seems that quite a few people are heading this way."

"What?" Izumi asked but Naruto simply leaped over the edge and landed front of the entrance before disappearing inside. Izumi didn't know what he meant but decided to follow his advice and jumped after him.

((A))

Naruto and Izumi entered the underground club easily, beating their way through the guards that were left until there was only one man guarding the doorway and he didn't even slow them down.

They heard Eds screaming down the hallway. "He seems to be in high spirits." Naruto muttered quietly.

Izumi only grunted her face and stopped front of the door. They were just in time to hear Greeds declaration that Ed couldn't do much with such body. Izumi decided to make a declaration of her own, with a bang. "Hi! Coming in!" She stated loudly after she busted the door. Naruto just sighed and stepped in after her.

"S-sensei!" Ed screamed and then he noticed Naruto standing right behind her. "You! What the hell are-" He couldn't finish the question as Izumi threw the body of the beaten guard at him.

"You idiot! You don't even care enough to put away one broomstick!"

"S-sorry!" Crushed Ed whimpered.

Izumi turned her attention to Greed with a glare. "It seems that you gave my boys some trouble."

"Master! This guy-"

"I know." She muttered. "I heard your voices all the way down the hallway."

Greed sighed. "Come on! Give me a break! I don't fight want to women-" He couldn't finish his sentence when Izumi ignored her and did a transmutation on his head before sending him flying with a powerful high kick.

Naruto sweat dropped as he shook his head. "You shouldn't underestimate this lady. Even I think twice before angering her."

"Why are you still here?" Izumi turned to glare him. "Go and find my student you idiot!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember saying that I would help you." He locked his eyes with Greed who answered the look.

She gave him a very angry glare and he sighed. "Hai hai." He jumped away, into the doorway Al had been dragged in just moments ago. "See you later, Chibi." He was escorted by Eds screaming threats.

((A))

"This is a surprise." King Bradley, Fuehrer President of Amestris said while leaning on his sword. "I only came to a regular inspection but I seem to have found something unexpected." He took a moment. "Move in!"

Group of Special Forces and couple State Alchemists made their way inside the bar, Devil's Nest accompanied by their trusted leader.

((A))

Naruto caught a scent suddenly. "This is… nostalgic." He sighed as he looked around. "I guess I better hurry."

((A))

Roa and Dolcetto made their way upstairs, intending to face this new enemy when they had a chance. Meanwhile Greed escaped Izumi and Ed downstairs.

Martel who was keeping an eye on Al from the inside, literally. "Everyone is gone…" The empty armor sighed sadly. "I wonder what's going on."

"Don't sweat over it." Martel said, much as to him as much to herself.

"Yeah, you would just rust and then your brother would have to carry you around."

"Like he said." Martel nodded. "Let's just wait for everyone to come back."

"If they can, you mean."

"What's that-" Martel screamed when she realized that it wasn't the armor that had spoken. "M-major!" She tried to jump back but she didn't have any room so she just hit her head.

"Don't get so jumpy, Second Lieutenant." He said as he stood up.

"Martel-san… you know him?" Al asked.

Snakewoman ignored him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm picking this little boy up." He answered and nodded at Als armor. "His teacher and brother are most anxious to get him back."

"You know my Nii-san and Sensei?"

"Well enough." He said briefly and looked upstairs. His ears caught the sounds of fighting and gun fire came from upstairs. "Your guys are being slaughtered up there."

Martel's eyes widened and she was about to storm out off Al when Greed appeared behind them. "This is where you were, Martel?" He stated.

"Greed-san! What's going on? I haven't seen anyone for a while."

"The situation has become a bit complex." He stated, self-satisfied smirk on his face like nothing was wrong. "It would be best to get out of here for now."

"I can't let you do that." Naruto said coldly and turned towards Greed. "Not with Alphonse-kun."

"What is he to you?"

"Nothing." Naruto answered truthfully. "But his teacher is childhood friend of mine and I thought about giving her a hand this time."

"So, you think you can stop me?"

"Not quite, even though I would love a chance to fight it off with you here and now, I can't." He turned towards Al. "So, get out of here and you might be able to escape." Then he raised his eyes. "Or so I would have thought."

"Well, well, this is a surprise." King Bradley walked up to them, his swords ready. "I came here to deal with a problem and I find even more nostalgic faces around."

"King Bradley!" Alphonse gasped. "Why are you here?"

"I had hoped to avoid Your Excellency," Naruto muttered as he put his hands inside his pockets. "This is getting unnecessary dangerous for me."

"What are you saying? I haven't seen you since Ishval Civil War, Naruto-kun." Bradley smiled. "I would like to know what brings you here."

Everyone looked at Naruto when he just shrugged. "I could easily sum it up in coincidence. Nothing more."

"I see." He looked at other two. "Then I suppose its fine. You should take Alphonse-kun here and run when you can, Major."

Naruto smirked. "Don't treat me like I'm your subordinate all this time, Occhan." He kicked the armor into air and started running. "We're off."

"Hey!" Greed yelled but it was too late, Naruto was surprisingly strong.

"How old are you?"

"Eh?"

"I'm sixty years old this year." He answered. "Growing old is really awful. My body won't listen to me anymore as it used to did." He smiled suddenly. "But as I live on, I find new and exciting things like that boy. Even though he's human, I can't help but be proud of that boy."

"I don't care your relation with that brat, ossan!" He started hardening his hand. "But I suppose I beat you so I can run after my key to imm-" Bradley slashed his sword quickly and cut his arm off. "You're not just an ordinary ossan, are you!"

((A))

Naruto rushed through sewers, carrying the shaking armor, fast as he could. "Let me go! Let me out of here!" Martel screamed inside.

"No! You mustn't!" Alphonse fought her back even though he didn't really know what this was about.

"Shut up! I need to go and help Greed-san!"

"It's too late now." Naruto said angrily as they came to the end of the sewer. The water floated down to a small river. He turned around suddenly. "What is it?" Alphonse asked.

"That dog and ox were killed." He said quietly. He could hear the echoes of slashes by King Bradley. He could smell blood in his nose coming down with the sewer water. And his… instinct covered the rest.

"How do you know that?" He glanced at the armor. "I can't hear anything."

"I have good ears." He stated simply. He could hear quiet whimpering inside the armor. He let go of Alphonse who managed to stand up. "Open up." He nodded to Alphonse who obeyed slowly and loosened the straps. "Martel, you should think twice what to do when you get out." He said slowly as she responded by kicking Alphonses chest armor and jumping away, rushing towards back into the depths of the sewer.

"Wait! Don't go!" Alphonse rushed after her, hoping to stop her before it was too late. Then he realized that he should use alchemy to seal of the sewer quickly and so he did. Martel saw how the wall sealed itself right before her. She slammed her fist into the wall, crying.

"Let me go!" She cried, she banged the wall again and again. "Let me go! I don't want to watch my friends die… not again…"

"I'm sorry Martel-san…" Alphonse whispered and turned around wanting to ask this stranger if he had anything to say to her that might calm her down but when he turned around, he was gone already.

((A))

Greed and others were defeated for good with the exception of Bido who was waking up in the alley and Martel who took refuge inside Alphonse. Literally. Every other chimera was killed and their leader taken away. Army took care of delivering Ed and Izumi back to the shop where he was waiting already. Everything started to settle down. And after a brief speech with the Fuehrer President, Izumi turned down the invitation to become a State Alchemist. Promising to return, to ask her opinion again, he left.

Outside, Major Armstrong was having a talk with Elric brothers (and Martel who of course remained silent and inside the armor). "So that's what happened." Major Armstrong nodded understanding. He had a bandage wrapped around his head. "Unfortunate that it happened to you and your brother." He looked at Ed. "What about this mysterious man who guided you there and helped you escape? What can you tell about him?"

Both Ed and Al thought their heads through, trying to figure out anything about the person. "Well, he seemed to know those chimeras." Ed pointed out. "I heard one of them calling him a 'major', I think."

"Major?" Armstrong asked surprised. "Another former ally."

"I remember that also!" Al nodded. "And also, Mart- I mean, another one of them knew him well and called him major too."

"Who was he then?" Armstrong asked thoughtfully. "This is a very peculiar situation." He rubbed his chin. "Blond hair… moved like an acrobat… came from shadows… knew about your situation…" A face came into his mind which brought cold shivers run down his spine.

"Did you figure something out?" Ed asked.

"No." He shook his head quickly. "It can't be that man. It would be just wrong…" He muttered.

((A))

After the army was gone, they all gathered in Izumis bedroom. "Sensei, do you know him?" Ed asked. "You seemed to know each other."

Izumi sighed and looked at Martel who was sitting in the corner of the room, crawled to a ball. "We grew up in the same neighborhood." She explained. "I used to look after some brats who lived near my home and earned my Alchemy tuition fees by babysitting them. That brat was one of them. His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"What happened to him?" Al asked.

"His father was a military hero and died in war with in the west. His mother was foreigner who lived right next to my house." She smiled to her memory. "That woman… she was strong. We fought many times but I never even scratched her."

Both Elric brothers shuddered. Knowing very well just how strong their teacher was, that woman had to be a true devil or something. "They called her Red Devil because of her red hair." She sighed happily to her memories and Elric brothers sweat dropped. "Anyway, after his husband's death, Kushina raised her son alone for years. She taught him her skills and to be honest, ten years ago, before he left to join the army, I wasn't sure if I could beat him." She explained truthfully. "I skipped a bit." She cleared her throat. "Kushina died when he was fifteen or so to an illness, leaving him alone. He lived in my house for awhile after all, he was the closest thing I had for a little brother. Then, couple years later he left to join the military, saying he wanted to outdo his father. I never approved it." She sighed sadly. "I tried to make him change his mind but it was no use. And no wonder really, his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, who happened to be my own teacher's another pupil had joined the army as a State Alchemist. Those two were rivals in a worse meaning of the word. Always tried to outdo each other. They both even asked the same girl to marry them. Unfortunately for him, Sakura Haruno chose Sasuke and gave birth to a daughter before also joining the military as a medical officer." She looked at her students. "I heard she was killed in Ishval." They both flinched. "Naruto, was transferred from frontier to another, or so I heard, and served in Ishval Exterminations later years before he was transferred to south where I heard he distinguished himself. Sasuke Uchiha returned to the Central after Ishval. Anyway, that was the last time I heard of any of them. Next time I met Sasuke was few years after the war, when he came to check on her daughter. He still works in Central last I heard but doesn't wish to involve her too much so she stays here with relatives. In any case, he told me that Naruto too had also been gone missing in action, declared dead." She looked at Martel who had raised her head slowly during her story. "I don't know much more than that."

"I don't know much." She explained quietly. "I was assigned to her only after he came to South where he served a captain." She gulped. "We were good. He was good. Best captain I've ever known. He could make anyone to follow him and like him just by standing next to you. There was no hopeless situation where he would give up. When everyone was desperate, he would simply tell us to try again. None of our unit would have ever survived had he not been our leader. Last I saw him during war was when he pushed me away from an explosion which he was caught up in."

"What happened?" Izumi asked curiously.

"I stepped into a mine." She explained and snorted. "Week later of my miracle rescue, I tripped on a mine." She raised her hand. "I woke up in a strange place…" She shook her head and everyone saw that she was fighting against her memories. "It was horrible. But I found him there, lying on a cage with others. They had done the same things to me as to rest of them. But… even when everyone else were ready to die… people I didn't know, he never gave up." She smiled. "He... we managed to escape. After that, we didn't know what to do. We were declared dead and many of us thought it was better so. To be remembered as a hero of war rather than as a monster we were made. So we were lost. Where to go? What to do? It was Greed-san who saved us. All of us felt grateful to him and we decided to follow him… expect him. I don't know what he was up to but he said that this was a perfect opportunity to do some research. So… last I saw him was when he said that he was heading east. Then… he disappeared."

Silence fell to the room.

"So… he is a chimera too?" Alphonse asked.

"Yes. But he was different from us. All of us were subjects but I heard once someone saying that he was a perfect success. Whatever that meant." She shrugged quietly. "So what now?"

Izumi sighed. "Leave him alone. That idiot will survive. And to know that he is here means that he will show up sometime. Now," She leaned back. "I want to rest. Get out."

((A))

King Bradley was sitting in his train, heading towards Central, trying to pass the time while reading a newspaper. Being a leader of a country had its perks to be able to have a whole cart for himself without questions. Or so he thought he should have when he saw something strange entering the cart. "Fox?" He asked amused. A large, yellow haired fox entered the compartment, stepping leisurely. "How did you get in here?"

The fox grinned and showed its teeth when suddenly it stood up and transformed. Where had once been a large fox, stood a man.

"What brings you here, Naruto-kun?" Bradley asked like he had asked so many times before. Like it was just another Sunday brunch.

Naruto looked over his shoulder. No guards of anyone, for now. "I just came here to talk."

"What about?" He asked. "If you wish to catch up, you should come to my home once. Your aunt would love to see you again, Typhoon Alchemist."

"Some other time, perhaps." He dismissed it quickly. "Actually, I'm here to ask, did you let Alphonse-kun deliberately to keep Martel inside himself or did you just miss it?"

"Ooh, so that's why?" He laughed. "No no, I saw her the moment is stepped inside the sewers and then again back at the shop. I just didn't feel like killing her right now. I didn't think you had that kind of relationship with her." He raised an eyebrow. "Should I call her my niece from now on?"

"It's not." Naruto shook his head. "She saved my life in war and after that and I simply paid it back. My last duty as her captain."

"I see." Bradley said. "So, what else could you wish to talk to me?"

"Nothing." He turned around. "Your Excellency." He bowed slightly and started moving towards the door and disappear when he heard the newspaper being folded back. "What?"

"You wouldn't be interested in coming back with me."

"What?" He asked again. "Why?"

Bradley smiled. "You were once one of my most trusted men and did well during the Ishval Civil War and then again at the South. You were also once strong State Alchemist. I can definitely find a way to use you." He opened his eye slightly. "If I remember correctly, you wished to outdo your father once. Major General Stormwind (A/N: Namikaze), my brother-in-law was also a close friend of mine who did well during the western campaigns." He sighed. "So, what do you say?"

"It's true that I wished to outdo my father once." He nodded. "But after what happened to me I've been living my life pretty well. I'm not sure if I want to relist anymore."

"Even if I told you that we could easily redo your transmutation." He tried to tempt him. "What was done to you can be easily reversed by my alchemists."

"Are you kidding? I love this ability!" His first genuine smile as he raised his hand and transformed it into foxes paw and back. "You don't have any idea how many times it has saved me during my journey. And even I am alchemist so if I had wanted, I could have turn it back."

Bradley sighed. "Isn't there anyway I could persuade you?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Nope, there really isn't anything I want other than being able to decide where my feet carry me."

"Even if I were to point out that I know location of a deserter?" He asked suddenly, chancing his tactics.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly. "Are you really going to resort to blackmail?"

"'A leader has to do what he must when he must. For every man he commands, is his responsibility and he has to do everything in his power to bring them back home safely. Even if it means sending their comrades into certain death.'." Bradley said a bit smugly. "Your father said that to me once."

"Yes…" Naruto nodded. "As for your threat, I will say that I already fulfilled my mission to her. If she will die, she will die."

"Oh…" Fuehrer President smiled. "What a nice attitude. You would do great to succeed me." He sighed. "I guess I have no choice but to… tell Major General Armstrong your location."

Naruto felt his heart jumping into his throat. He tried to calm down. "You think you can threaten me with such threats? Major General is in Briggs and will never leave it for long. She's no threat."

"But if I have to, I will personally deliver you there." President smiled as he nodded to him. "How about it, Colonel Uzumaki."

"Well played." Naruto muttered. "We will see in Central, I suppose." He said and quickly disappeared out of the cart and left.

Kind Bradley crossed his arms. That man was too dangerous to be left to run on his own. What he had done during these last years and what he knew? What was his true objective? Simply killing him wouldn't do. That man would be an actual challenge to him, if they ever encaged in battle. He had turned his back to him, like nothing, which meant that he had very much confidence in his abilities or that he didn't think him much of a threat. Whichever it was, he would need to keep an eye on him for now. If it would come to that, they would need to get rid of him but… his siblings shouldn't move carelessly around him. That man was an… anomaly.

That alone was reason to keep him close. He was also very likely to become their human sacrifice, if he was correct about his assessment.

((A))

"You came back, customer?" Sanna Uchiha asked excitedly as the customer from yesterday sat in the same table as last time. "What would you like?"

Naruto glanced at his goddaughter who smiled at him encouragingly. "Whatever you think is good." He smiled. "Thank you." And she rushed to the kitchen with a full order. "Are you staying in this city for long?" She asked as she came back with water.

"Nope. I will be leaving today."

"That's too bad." She sighed. "Where are you going?"

"Here and there." He smiled to her. "Here and there."

**CHAPTER END**

A/N: So? What you think? It could easily be one of my best works so far? Did I spike Naruto too much? What about his connection to the Bradleys? I was between no-alchemy and alchemy and finally leaned over the latter because it would serve him better. So, what do you think? Tell me.


	7. Amagai saga Bleach

**Naruto Bleach fic: Traitorous Captain Amagai Saga**

A/N: Okay, here's a scene for Naruto Bleach xover. As the title said, it takes place during the filler saga. I don't really want to write it into the real fic so I wrote it here. Also, the idea is a bit strange as it won't take place in my 'canon' world. In this AU, Naruto had become a captain of the fifth squad. Yes, the fifth. No the third. Why? Because I wanted it so and I thought it would be more appropriate. Also, before anyone brings out the torches, let me explain. After Aizen fiasco, there were three squads left without a captain. Or four, but Protection Squad was joined with the first. Kira joined back to the third as a vice-captain so they were doing pretty decently. Hisagi was okay but the fifth. Hinamori went crazy, Aizen left and Hitsugaya took over the squad in every sense of the words. Genryusai told Naruto that he was necessary to bring the fifth squad back on its feet. So, he took over Aizens old squad and is doing very well with it, as it is Naruto who has an act in helping and inspiring people. Even Hinamori is doing fine now that she has a healthy role model for the moment. Okay, now, it begins slightly before promotion ceremony of Amagai.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Thank you in advantage.

**CHAPTER BEGIN**

"Urahara-taichou? Are you in?" There was a knock on the door but no answer. "Urahara-taichou? Taichou! I'm coming in." A voice announced and vice-captain of the fifth squad, Hinamori Momo entered her captain's office only to sigh with disappointment.

Her captain, captain of the fifth squad, Urahara-Senju Naruto was sleeping on the couch, drooling out his mouth. He had taken off his haori that was thrown over his chair, behind the desk. His zanpakutos, Kinha Momiji and Ginha Kitsune were lying on the floor, next to his couch. Captain himself wasn't any tidier than that. His kimono was hanging open, his chest naked which made his vice-captain to look away, blushing. As an innocent girl, seeing something so shameless was almost too much. Aizen-taichou had never… she shook her head. She shouldn't think that now. She had a task at hand. "Urahara-taichou!" She called his name louder but still gently. When all she got was a stir in his sleep, she leaned closer. "Taichou!" She yelled into his ear.

"Wha-!" He jumped up, with sleepy eyes and drool running down his chin. "Ooh… Momo-chan… what is it?"

"T-taichou." She cleared her throat. "You need to get up. Quickly. You will be late for the captains meeting."

"Captains meeting?" Naruto asked confused and scratched his head. "I… I don't wanna…" He mumbled and leaned back but Hinamoris hovering presence prevented him from closing his eyes. Twenty seconds and the girl was ready to burst into tears out of confusion and he was forced to give in. "Fine…"

She hurried to make some tea, fold his haori and prepare his zanpakutos. All while he dragged his feet across the floor to his desk. He crashed on his chair and landed his head onto the desk with a bang. "Five more minutes…" He muttered.

But Hinamori ignored his pleading and placed the cup into his hand and practically made him drink it.

"Isn't this exciting? Finally, another captain. I wonder who it will be."

"Yeah… exciting." Naruto muttered into his cup.

"Oh… I'm sorry taichou." She hurried to apologize. "In my ignorance I forgot that…"

"It's okay. really." He calmed her down. "Ero-taichous place had to be replaced sooner or later. I just hope this guy is worthy of taking over the third squad." Finally, he pulled his haori over his shoulders, took his zanpakutos, placed them on his waist and smiled. "I'm off." He stepped out of the office. "Watch over the squad, won't you?"

"Have a safe trip, Urahara-taichou!" She bowed her head as his haori and number labeled on it disappeared.

((A))

Naruto passed his squad members who all greeted him with smiles and respectful bows. He somewhat knew who everyone was, even if the names escaped most of the time. But he had time to learn them. He had all the time in the world now.

He left his barracks and guided his steps towards barracks of the first squad. The captains meeting would be in few minutes and at this pace he would be seriously late. So he took couple long shunpo jumps to catch up, not wanting to be late. Again. The old people were so touchy about things like that.

He landed not too far from the front door when he heard a voice behind him. "Hasty, aren't we, Urahara-taichou." He turned upwards to see Komamura watching down to him.

"Well, I don't want to be late." He laughed awkwardly. "Old man keeps scolding me if I do."

"As a captain, you should begin to consider acting like a man in your position should." He said quietly as he moved forward and Naruto started moving along with him. "You have the skill, no doubt as sho-taichou himself recommended you, I have no doubt, but if you don't begin to take this more seriously, other captains won't look too kindly at you."

"There you go exaggerating again, Koma-kun." He nudged the guy's side playfully. "Everybody loves me!" Then he suddenly fell silent and took his thinking position. Tilted his head and closed his eyes while crossing his arms.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking… how long should I wait until I tell Old man to retire so I can take his place?"

Komamura felt like falling down but regained his balance. "Sho-taichou is in perfect shape to lead the Gotei 13 for a long time." He said a bit harshly.

"If you say so." Naruto shrugged. "It's not like I have to any hurry. I can hang around couple months before I take his spot."

This time Komamura did fell down. This boy…

"Are you alright, Koma-kun?" He asked concerned.

"Yes… I am. Thank you for asking." Komamura picked himself up. "Shall we go? We must be there before the meeting begins."

"Okay. If you say so." Naruto muttered as they turned around the corner they met Soifon who was heading towards the barracks herself. "Fon-chan!" He raised his hand excitedly and waved it. "Over here!"

"I can see you." She snapped angrily and continued her own pace.

"What's her problem?" Naruto asked but Komamura said nothing. As long as he had he known the second squad captain, she had been most unfriendly.

"Urahara." She glared over her shoulder. "What do you know of this new captain?"

"Me? How would I know anything?" Naruto asked innocently. "I haven't met him."

"Don't play with me." She snapped again. "I know exactly what and how you spend your time sneaking around like your former captain and that idiot of a father of yours, poking your nose into other people's businesses."

Naruto side glanced at her, with uncharacteristically serious face and even Soifon felt like bracing herself when suddenly he made a face. "No way!" He suddenly pulled his fan and started waving it, just like his idiot father did. "I couldn't do anything like that. I haven't even been a captain long enough." He laughed and before she could say anything else, he disappeared inside the first squad's barracks.

Inside, everyone else were waiting already. Zaraki too, for once was actually present. Greeting everyone with his large smile, he stepped to his place, as the first of the line, right opposite of Retsu-baa who smiled to him kindly.

Soifon and Komamura stepped inside and quickly took their places in the lines, Soifon next to Retsu-baa, shooting angry glares at Naruto while Komamura stood next to him. Naruto glanced at his side. His captain's spot. Soon, it would be filled with someone who obviously would have no skill for the job. He sighed inwardly but didn't let it show. It was time to move on. He was the captain of the fifth squad now.

As everyone had arrived, Genryuusai began his speech, which he didn't even bother to try to listen. The old man could parade ages on and on about boring stuff.

"The new captain of the third squad of Gotei 13, Amagai Shuusuke, may enter." He announced finally. The doors opened and everyone's eyes diverted into as he entered into the hall. Everyone made their own conclusions of him except Naruto, who of course knew everything there was to know about the man.

He looked at him as did everyone else. _'Green.'_ was his first thought. Naruto knew that he couldn't be called expert on what he did, but he had been blessed with a charisma and wit from his father, determination and strength from his mother and skill and abilities from his master, captain and he knew who could do fine as a captain and who couldn't. This guy… remained to be seen. It required lots of work to get used to the duty of a captain. Luckily he himself didn't have that problem, as he had done most of the work back in the day. _'Thanks for that one more time, Ero-taichou.'_ He thought.

"I am Amagai. I may be little inexperienced so, yoroshiku." He bowed his head slightly to the room.

Naruto rolled his eyes when Ukitake stepped forward to offer his help if the newbie needed.

As the meeting was no officially over, other captain needed to return to their duties and gossip about the newcomer.

"I wonder who the other two were who watched over his captain's exam." Komamura thought with Kyoraku.

"Does it really matter?" He asked. "Now we only have one more spot to fill. Shouldn't we be happy?"

"Well, that's true, but…"

"Regardless, this guy will have to prove how good he really is." Soifon joined the conversation.

"What do you think, Naruto-kun?" Kyoraku asked and looked at the one person who hadn't moved yet.

"I think…" He covered the lower half of his face with his fan. "that time will tell." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "I have to check on something."

"What?" Kyoraku asked.

"I have… a problem." He muttered and walked out of the door. "And currently, I can't spare any of my squad members for this task so I have to deal with this myself." He walked out of the door, sparing a side-glanced to the new captain of the third squad with slightly narrowed eyes. Then both he and Ukitake turned towards him and Ukitake offered a friendly smile. Naruto flipped the fan away and smiled back.

"Who was that?" Amagai asked after he was gone.

"He is captain of the fifth squad, Senju-Urahara Naruto, he prefers being called Urahara. He is charge of information gathering and distribution. He is a very good person, even if a bit eccentric."

((A))

Meanwhile this eccentric captain entered the tenth barracks squad and straight to the Hitsugayas office. "Hello? Icy-poopy-pants?" He asked, opening the door without knocking. "He's not here then."

"But I am." He heard a voice behind himself and turned just in time to feel lips touching his own. "This forbidden relationship between different squads vice-captain must stop, my love!" Rangiku whispered dramatically before stepping back. That girl loved acting.

"Sorry, I don't have time today." He said with a calm voice.

"What? Really? Are you getting tired of these?" She asked, starting to fondle her breasts.

Four minutes later, Naruto snapped out of it.

"No. It's just something I need to do. Captain stuff." He muttered eyes still locked on the crack between the mounds. "I won't be around for a while. Just… just wanted to come and say hello to Ice-poopy pants before I leave and ask him to look after Momo while I'm gone."

"What about me?" She asked innocently. "Don't I deserve someone to look after me?" They leaned closer for another kiss. Their lips were so close, they could taste each other.

"E-excuse me." They both flinched back and saw Kira was standing by the door. "… sorry for in-intruding. Matsumoto-san, Urahara-taichou."

"What brings you here?"

Kira quickly told his problem about the rough start the new captain had with his squad. Especially with Kiba who had managed to gather most of the squad behind himself. Without Shikamaru and Hinata, they might've chased him out before even introducing himself.

"That's nothing unexpected." Naruto pointed out, sitting on Hitsugayas desk. "Kiba can be a hard-ass, as you well know."

"What should I do?" Kira asked in lost.

"I would say not to worry about it." He answered and took the cup of tea from Rangiku with an intimate touch between them. "In the end, it's the captain's duty to get people behind him. If he can't do it, then he shouldn't be a captain." He looked into his cup. "All he really can do is: do things the way he wants to with his squad and if nobody follows him, it only means that he wasn't cut for the job." He took a zip and noticed that both Kira and Rangiku who sat next to her boyfriend were watching him weirdly. "What?"

"You're not at least bit interested what he is doing with the squad?" Kira asked surprised.

Naruto smiled. "Kira, third squad will always hold a special place in my heart, but the morning I met the fifth squad, even before leaving the futon, I began with a thought that the moment I would get up, I would be a member of the fifth squad, so that squad will be my pride and I will protect it from that moment on. I believe, that change like that is completely normal, don't you?" He asked with a smile.

There was a moment of silence until Rangiku had a brilliant idea. "Why don't you hold a banquet?" She hurried to her booze stash. "Some sake in the daylight is the best way to bring people together."

"Eh- Ran-chan-" Naruto began.

"Don't worry, I have plenty more." She waved her hand dismissively.

"I believe that but-"

"Have some wine and laughter and everyone will be happy, unlike my captain who is such a tightass."

"Who's a tightass?" Hitsugaya's voice asked and Rangiku sprung around to see her beloved captain with a tick in his head. "So that's where you hid your liquor?"

"T-taicho-" She began, trying to explain but it was too late so Naruto watched the usual spectacle for awhile until he really needed to get going. "Okay, you may spank her after I'm gone. I really need to talk to you." He threw Kira and Rangiku out and closed the door front of their shocked expressions and turned to face Hitsugaya who had sat behind his desk.

"What is it you want, Urahara?" He asked, back to his usual cold self.

"I have to check on few things. I don't know exactly how long it will take, but I won't be around for few days. Just wanted to let you know that Momo-chan will be needing something to do. And would you look after my squad while you're at it. They can handle themselves but…"

"I'll do it. For her sake." Hitsugaya muttered coldly. She has poured so much of her own heart into the squad. "But remember, I will remember this."

"I wouldn't expect anything else, Ice-poopy-pants."

"Don't call me that!" But Naruto was long gone.

((A))

Naruto managed to sneak into his office without anyone noticing. He needed to fetch couple things before we could go take his leave. He just hoped-

"You are back, Urahara-taichou?" Momo entered his office. "How was the new captain of the third squad?"

"He was." Naruto answered, while browsing through his papers.

"He was?" She repeated.

"I refrain from judging people too fast, but I don't like him." He said quietly.

"What are you saying, Urahara-taichou?" Momo asked, little confused. "I-is it because it's your former squad or…"

"Let's leave that topic for now." He said and tugged some papers inside his Shinigami robes. "I'll leave the squad into your hands for now."

"In my hands, taichou!" She practically screamed. "Are you serious?"

"Of course." He smiled confidently. "You're more than capable of taking care of this squad for couple days."

"B-but shouldn't you take someone with you? What if something happened-?"

"I'm not going to war, Momo-chan." He poked her forehead. "Just going to visit my dad for couple days. If anything happens here, just take it to Hitsugaya. He promised to look after you while I'm gone."

"A hooky? You're leaving your squad for hooky?" She asked in disbelief.

"Something like that." He smiled. "I'll bring you a souvenir." And with that, he was gone.

((A))

"Is it time, Enryu?" Kenryu, servant of the Kasumiojis princess Rurichiyo-sama asked from his counterpart, the silent big man.

Enryu nodded and was checked his watch before shrugging and giving few other unrecognizable hand signs that were clear as day to his counterpart.

"There you are." They both heard a voice and turned towards a man, carrying a white haori over his shoulder. "Thought I forgot didn'ya?"

Both Enryu and Kenryu dropped to their knees. "Of course not, Naruto-sama."

Naruto smiled to them and lowered himself so he could see under Rurichiyos hat. "Naruto-niisama!" She squealed happily when he peeked between the papers. "Is he coming with us to this adventure?"

"Of course I am." He smiled back to the little girl and brushed some of her hair, making the girl blush deeply. Young princess loved her Naruto-niisama the best! Her dream was to… just the thought made her blush uncontrollably. They had known when she had once gotten lost in the woods and almost being eaten by a hollow. Naruto, vice-captain at the time had saved her valiantly like a prince… or how Naruto had seen it, gotten into another fight with his girlfriend at the time, found a hollow and taken his frustration on it. Then he realized that there was a girl watching him. Ever since then she had a 'little' puppy-dog love on him. "I wouldn't dream letting you have all the fun for yourself." He then turned back to the servants.

"Naruto-sama, is everything alright?" Kenryu asked.

"I have made arrangements with my dad. Don't worry." He smirked. "We have gone as far as gotten some extra security for Rurichiyo-chan."

"Thank you, Naruto-sama, for your kindness." Kenryu whispered, very touched.

"Don't mention it." He waved his fan kindly. "Nothing is too much when it comes down to Rurichiyo-chan." He smiled when he saw her hands pushed some of the papers aside so she could peek through. "Let's go." He nodded to others and they opened the Senkai Gate.

((A))

"This is the real world?" Rurichiyo asked while looking around, as much as she could without taking off her hat. Enryu had left to pick up their gigais from Uraraha shop while Enryu and Naruto stayed behind to keep her company. "We don't see what is so special."

"This is a just the first stop on our adventure, Ryrochiyo-chan." Naruto pointed out patiently and lied down to the ground while tugging is haori under his head, like a pillow. If anyone saw him do that, they would be mortified. "Wish to play a game?" He asked happily. Rurichiyo accepted immediately.

They played simple twenty questions while waiting for Enryu to come back when she suddenly got hungry and started demanding to get something to eat.

"I'm very sorry, Rurichiyo-sama." Kenryu bowed apologetically. "But we have to wait until our gigais arrive."

They heard a distanced screams when hollows started to appear. "Diversion was a successful." Naruto pointed out while picking up his haori and throwing it over his shoulders, but not putting his hands through sleeves. "Now, even the best censors will be blinded by this many hollows." He looked at the hollows. "Rurichiyo-chan, you better stay close for… your… own… where is she!" He gasped when they noticed that she was gone.

"RURICHIYO-SAMA! ! !" The scream echoed across Karakura and Naruto sighed. "This sucks so much. You go that way, I'll go this way." They split up to look for her.

When Rurichiyo walked down a straight road, Naruto walked on roofs, looking for her. Incidentally, little princess was covered by tree when they passed each other.

"Where could she be?" He rubbed his head confused as he walked up and down the street. Hollows kept appearing around him and he slashed without much bother.

"Urahara-san!" He turned around to see Ishida, Ryo, Orihime and Sado running towards him. "This is rare, for a captain to come to the real world."

"I'm just on vacation." He waved his hand dismissively. "Anyway, shouldn't you three be in school?" He looked at the group. "And where's Ichigo?"

"He went first to fight these hollows." Sado pointed the direction they had been running at. "He went with Kuchiki."

"I see."

"You wouldn't know anything about all these hollows, would you?" Ishida narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Of course not!" He smiled and waved his hand. "I'm here to just visit my folks." He snapped his fan open and waved it. "Being a hotshot captain like me has hard time finding free time like I used to. Really troublesome." He sighed and looked around. "I suppose I could come and help you to deal with these pests."

((A))

"Bankai!" Ichigo screamed and activated his zanpakutos second release. "Tensa zangetsu!" Then, using the amazing speed, he jumped up, slashing through hollows all the time.

"Ichigo!" Rukia appeared next to him. "Don't waste your bankai on these small fries!"

"Yeah, but there were those-" He tried to argue but more hollows were about to jump on them when glowing arrows pierced through the air, destroying hollows.

"Seriously, you always let your reiatsu flow like crazy." Ishida corrected his glasses.

"Ishida, Inoue, Chad, Kunieda, Naruto?" Ichigo looked the figures who prepared to back him up.

"Let's finish this quickly or we will be late for the second period." Orihime answered and everyone prepared their attacks. Orihime called her fairy, Sado used the armor around his, Ryo simply stood there, as she had no long ranged attacks and Ishida used his Quincy bow while Naruto simply raised his finger, preparing to shoot kido blasts. "Hado #14: Gobibyakurai." He shot one ray of pale lighting that spread into five different rays that all search for targets.

The clean up was over soon and they regrouped.

"…I came when I sensed couple unknown reiatsus." Ishida explained his actions and shifted his eyes back on Urahara. "Where they your subordinates?"

"I don't have any subordinates in the real world." He answered looking away. "Of course, that doesn't mean I know anything about these unknown reiatsus you were talking about."

Ishida wanted to further interrogate him but then Narutos phone rang up. "Hello? You've reached Karakura Love Hotel lobby. Unfortunately, all our rooms are unavailable at this time. Please try again later." He snapped the phone close and turned to look back at his friend's ridiculed faces. "What?"

"Is it okay to answer like that?" Ichigo asked. "You're a captain, aren't you?"

"It's okay. It's not like it could've been anything important." He waved his fan dismissively when Rukias phone suddenly alarmed.

"Hai! Kuchiki Rukia here. Yes!" She offered the phone to Naruto. "It's for you?"

"For me?" Naruto asked and took the phone. "Hello? The next captain-commander here? If you wish for an autograph-" He pale suddenly. "H-hello."

"Who is that, Kuchiki?" Ryo asked with a whisper.

Rukia actually snickered. "His mother."

((A))

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT HERE! ! !" Tsunade's roar echoed through Seireitei, or especially through fifth squad barracks. "Your loving, worrying mother wishes to surprise you and you're not even here! Do you have any idea how much trouble I saw just to visit you!"

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune tried to calm her down but was quickly glared down. She back away, next to Hinamori who was hiding behind her.

Tsunade continued her rant. "I visit you for the first time after your promotion and I found out that _this_ is the way you're handling things! You idiot! It's all your fathers fault. Like father like son! Hello? Are you even listening to me!"

((A))

"Shouldn't you hold that to your ear?" Ichigo asked.

"And turn myself into deaf?" Naruto asked flatly as his mother screamed through the phone call. "And besides, I'm pretty sure she doesn't have anything valid to say. Just screams at me like always when she is angry."

"Why would she be angry with you?" Ryo asked.

"I doubt she is. Most likely my dad did something… usual." He rolled his eyes.

"_Hello? Are you even listening to me!_"

"Of course I am!" Naruto said quickly, brining the phone back to his ear. "Who do you think I am?"

"_Your father's son._" Was the simple answer and Naruto face faulted.

"Anyway, I'll be going to the shop now." He answered.

"_Don't bother. That idiot isn't there._" Tsunade muttered.

"What? Where is he?"

"_He didn't tell me. I came home yesterday and he wasn't around. Tessai said that he had gone for some research._"

"Research? Dad?" Only kind of research Naruto knew was one that involved naked women and telescopes. But his dad wasn't perverted like that. Was he? "Anyway, I will find the details later. I'll be hearing about you!" He closed the phone before she could say anything else and threw it to Rukia. "I'll be on my way. Take care." He started walking away.

((A))

"So that's it, huh?" Naruto asked as he leaned on his side. "Someone's messing with dads business. Hate to be in his shoes. Dad can be a real pain when he wants to." Then he remembered. "By the way, did you deliver those gigais I asked you to?"

"Of course, Naruto-dono." Tessai nodded.

"And you remembered to charge him 'royally'?" He snickered when Tessais glasses glittered.

The door to the shop opened and Ururu stepped in. "Eh… Tessai-san… customer." She whispered while pointing at Rukia who had come.

"What is it, Kuchiki-dono?" Tessai asked and turned towards her."How can we serve you today?"

Rukia asked about the new neighbors she and Ichigo had right behind their window. "Their gigais must have been from this shop. I wish to know-"

"It's a secret." Tessai answered like he had been told to.

"But-"

"It's a secret."

"I understand that but I just wan-"

"It's a secret."

A tick appeared on her forehead. "Just tell me what I want to know-" She was cut off again.

"I am very sorry but it's a huge secret." Tessai used the rehearsed line again. "I can't answer for you."

"There's no other explanation." She snapped back, getting tired after few times. "I'm sure they are your gigais!"

"As I said, it's a huge secret." Tessai said again. "I can't answer you."

Rukia continued so long that Ururu had time to make tea for her.

Finally, Jinta got tired to it. "If he says he can't say anything, he means he can't. Owner will get mad at us."

"What about… Urahara-taichou, can't you say anything?" She asked, almost forgetting that Naruto was a captain and they needed to be respected all times. Even when they were snoring on the floor, using their haori as a pillow. "Where is older Urahara anyway?"

"Gone." Jinta answered simply. "Left couple days ago and hasn't been around. Even that hag left when he wasn't around. But, when he gets back, we will talk to him. Okay?"

Rukia was forced to accept this and left the shop.

After she was gone, Naruto stood up. "I think I will visit Rurichiyo-chan now." After all, if Kenryu and Enryu were correct, there was someone after his cute little sister's life. And he couldn't be too careful. Not that he needed to be afraid now. Ichigo with his sense of justice was sleeping right next door to them and if anything happened, he would protect her. But the first night could be the most dangerous.

He walked past Kurosaki clinic, making sure that nobody was around.

When he entered the front yard, he noticed the barrier Kenryu had placed around the house and sighed. "This level of barrier won't even slow anyone down." He muttered as he simply slipped past through it without setting any alarms. He had learned thing or two about kido while on his long stay on earth.

"Anyone home?" He asked as he entered the house and immediately there was a sound of footsteps coming in.

"Naruto-niisama!" Rurichiyo screamed angrily. "Where has he been! We thought he was here to play with us and then he disappears without a trace for hours! We hate him!" She stomped away with a cute pout on her face.

"We are terribly sorry, Naruto-sama." Kenryu hurried to bow as an apology while Enryu hurried after princess. "Rurichiyo-sama has had a long day and-"

"Don't worry about it." He answered and walked to the kitchen table and sat down. "I should've known better than to keep her waiting." He leaned back. "So, did you meet with Ichigo yet?"

"Yes, we have." Kenryu answered with hesitation. "Do we really need him, Naruto-sama? He doesn't seem like a person who is fit to protect Rurichiyo-sama."

Naruto leaned into his hand. "Unfortunately I can't stay here for long. I have a squad to run. And besides, Ichigo may not look like it, but he is actually more suited into protecting people than I am." He smiled remembering all their adventures together. "He might be rough around the edges but he is a good guy. You should trust him."

"I-if you say so…" Kenryu whispered.

They both turned around when Rurichiyos blond head peeked behind the corner. "Are you going already?" She asked carefully.

"Of course not." He answered. "I couldn't dream about leaving without your permission." He stood up and walked to her. "Am I forgiven, beautiful princess?"

There was a moment of pause when Rurichiyo appeared fully behind the corner and offered her hand. "We will consider forgiving him but first he must play with us."

"Of course." Naruto smiled his usually foxy smile that melted hearts of people.

((A))

"But why isn't he coming to this school with us?" Rurichiyo demanded after the night while they were dressing the school uniform on her. "We demand that he comes too or we are not going either!" She sat down, with arms crossed over her chest and defiant pout on her lips.

Naruto scratched his head. "I… "

"Best give up, Naruto-sama." Kenryu whispered. "You know very well that there is no chancing her mind when she gets like this."

"Yeah, but I have lots of thing to do today." He answered worriedly.

"Then we will not go!" Rurichiyo turned her back to him and everyone sweat dropped. Kenryu looked up to Naruto begging for help and he sighed. He really needed to use his secret weapon today, didn't he?

He leaned over her shoulder, close to her ear. "If you go and promise to be a good girl, I promise to show you my garden when we get back home, alright?"

She sprung around. "Really?" Her eyes twinkled with excitement. Naruto-niisamas secret garden was a place that only very selected few had seen. Rurichiyo had only been there once before and it was such a beautiful place.

"I never lie, so of course." He smiled and held out his pinky. "But you must promise too."

"We will." She held out her own pinky and they sealed the promise. "We will be a good girl and go to this school with Kenryu and Enryu. So he will take us to his secret garden."

He smiled. "That's my girl."

((A))

Naruto walked through Soul Society quietly. "So this is where you were." He said to a figure that was looking at the ground like it was most amazing drama that was happening. The figure didn't even turn its head to look at him. "Did you lose your change or what?"

Kisuke touched the earth with kido and waited. Then he stood up. "This is most peculiar." He patted the side of his head with his fan.

"What is?" Naruto asked and looked at the ground.

Kisuke looked at him surprised for a moment. Then he turned away. "Nothing."

"What? You don't think I would get it, don't you? Just tell me!"

Kisuke smiled. "I won't want to bore my dear son with useless details over things that won't be any help to him." Naruto slammed his fist onto his face, but before it would reach its target, Kisuke blocked it with his fan. "No need to be angry with me, son. Did you bring what I asked?"

He turned around with a huff and pulled out few papers. "You should appreciate this. It wasn't easy to get my hands into these things. You better pay me back."

"You would dare to charge your own father?" He asked shocked as he took the papers with a smile. "But it really pays off to have a son with so many friends as a captain. Makes my life a lot easier."

"Yeah yeah." Naruto muttered. "Just make sure to apologize mom when you get home. She is out for blood. Again."

"I will, I will." He waved his hand happily before turning into his seriousself. "So, how are our guests settling in?"

"I have arranged things just like you planned." He answered and looked away. "I think things will sort things out themselves."

((A))

That night Naruto entered the shop to find it full of people. "What's going on?" He asked as everyone turned to face him.

"Naruto-sama." Kenryu and Enryu bowed their heads. "We apologize to disturb your home this late hour after all you've done for us but Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo suggested this place for now."

"You know each other?" Ichigo asked, looking between them.

"Naruto-sama is Rurichiyo-samas sworn brother and friend." Kenryu explained before he could stop him. "It was he who arranged the house next to you and our entrance to the school so you could protect her all times."

"Ooh really?" Ichigo asked with a tight jaw. "You sneaky bastard." He hit Naruto into face. "Using us as your own men all the time!"

"Shhss!" Naruto silenced him. "The princess is sleeping." He muttered angrily and Ichigo slammed his mouth shot.

Others sighed. Ichigo was so clumsy at times. "So, why didn't you tell us that you knew them when we asked yesterday?" Ishida asked. "It would have saved lot of trouble."

"Yes." Naruto sat on his father's place on the head of the room. "But seriousness of the situation was far more easily shown than explained." He and everyone turned towards Ichigo. "Especially to some people."

A tick appeared in his forehead but he forced to keep his voice down. "You're calling me stupid or something?"

"Heaven's no." He laughed quietly. "Anyway, because I am a captain, I can't stay here and watch over her all the time. In fact, I'm already overstaying my welcome now so I will be counting on you." He smiled to his friends. "Please, look after Rurichiyo-chan in my stead."

"Idiot." Ichigo sighed. "You don't need to ask. We already agreed to it."

"We can't let them hurt a child." Sado agreed.

"As a fellow noble I can't let this slide." Rukia nodded firmly.

"Just leave it to us." Ishida corrected his glasses. "We will make sure she is safe, we promise on Kurosakis life."

"Hey!" Ichigo snapped.

"I'm not doing this for you." Ryo stated coldly. "So you just know." She looked away.

'_I guess she is still angry for me.'_ He sweat dropped.

"Just leave it to us, Naruto-kun." Orihime smiled sweetly.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it." He smiled to them. "My dad will be back soon so don't worry. He will fill you in on details what you should do."

((A))

After half a day of convincing that he wasn't breaking his promise with Rurichiyo, Naruto finally made it back to Seireitei and fifth squad barracks.

Hinamori was just inside his office, sorting out papers when he opened the door. "Yo. Momo-chan. Barracks still standing?"

"T-taichou!" Momo bowed her head quickly. "Welcome back."

"No need to be so formal." Naruto yawned and crashed to the couch. "I see that everything is in order."

"Yes…" Momo picked up the documents. "Here are reports on our missions so far." She carried a large pile of papers to Naruto who raised an eyebrow.

"You're serious? I was gone only two days?"

Hinamori smiled somewhat satisfied of the effect. "You should not leave your squad like that. Now, start reading, please."

"I don't wanna!" He complained like a child. "Just throw them to Hitsugaya and let me sleep."

"No." She shook her head and placed them on the floor before taking the first document. "Squad members Hoshiro, Arawaka and Saru were…" She continued to read all the documents out loud, forcing Naruto to sign them and file them.

((A))

After a captain meeting, Naruto could assess how others had accepted the new captain and it didn't look good. Well, Soifon was her usual cold self towards Amagai but she glared at everyone (expect Yoru-baa). Retsu remained the respectable distance like always. Byakuya hardly registered mans existence (sometimes Naruto thought the guy sleeps). Komamura was polite but distant. Kyoraku seemed to be friendly with the man on his own accord. Hitsugaya greeted the man but not much else. Zaraki… was Zaraki. Kurostuchi joined Byakuya with erasing his existence and Ukitake offered his hand in friendship.

So everything was as one could expect.

"Wait a minute, Urahara-taichou." He turned around after the meeting when people were starting to disperse. Ukitake was coming towards him, with Amagai right behind him.

"Haven't I told that Naruto is fine, Ukitake-ossan."

"And haven't I told to call me Oji-san, with respect. I disapprove that language." Ukitake scolded him firmly. "Anyway, I believe you haven't met Amagai-taichou yet?"

"I guess I haven't." He answered quietly when the other man offered his hand with a polite smile.

"My name is Amagai. I may be a little inexperienced so yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Gotei 13, captain of the fifth squad, Urahara-Senju Naruto." He answered the gesture with a large, happy smile. "What can I do for ya?"

"Ukitake-taichou told me that you used to be vice-captain of the third squad, before becoming a captain."

"That's right." He answered. "Do you need anything?"

"No. I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, thanks to my predecessor and you, the squad works almost by itself." Amagai explained. "We've had little fighting exercises and now I've noticed how well they work together."

"They always prided themselves with tactical advantages over brute strength." Naruto answered. "Jiraiya-taichou taught that much."

"Indeed." Amagai nodded. "I just wanted to greet you as I've did to everyone else. I'll be working with you in the future. But now I have to go, I still have lots of things I need to get used to with my squad."

"I'll walk with you." Ukitake offered politely. "See you again, Urahara-taichou."

"See you later then." Naruto smiled and waved his hand like a child when the two stepped out. "I can't wait to work with you… Amagai-taichou." His face darkened considerably when their backs were turned. He faced the captain-commander who remained on his seat at the end of the hall.

"Well, what have you found?"

"Nothing worth mentioning." He reported.

"After Jiraiya-taichous death, we have lacked a proper investigator. This mission is vital to see if you can fill that hole."

Naruto didn't comment on that. "There are lots of rumors around Kasumioji family but none of them pays off if we were to bring them to the higher-ups. But, I don't think we have to wait for long for anything solid." Genryuusai opened his eyes to this. "I think they are planning something big but they won't move until they have succeeded assassinating Rurichiyo-chan."

"Continue investigation and remember to stay silent of this all times."

Naruto nodded.

((A))

Another day, our hero was walking around, playing hooky as always. Finally, he understood why Ero-taichou had been such a pain when it came to work. It never ended! But his loyal vice-captain found him easily if he stayed in one place so he had stay on the move.

Today he decided to visit his aunt at the fourth squad barracks. And _them_. He snickered excitedly. People of the fourth squad, his first squad ever. All of them had always considered him just a spoiled brat because his mother had been the captain at the time. But now, wearing captains haori, he doubted that anyone could deny his awesomeness anymore.

When he entered the fourth barracks, he sighted his first 'targets'. His first crush Haruno Sakura with Yamanaka Ino having a break. They were deep in the conversation that they hadn't seen him coming yet. "Is this how the fourth squad does its work nowadays?" He acted agitated when they both jumped up. They first saw his haori but then they realized who was wearing it and they relaxed instinctively until they tensed up again, remembering that he was wearing a haori.

"Good morning, Senju-taichou." They bowed their heads but Naruto could _hear_ their jaws tightening as they forced the words out of their mouths.

"It's Urahara. Haven't I told you?" He answered.

"And we have been told by certain people that whoever your… father might be, you have and always will be Senju." They answered in unison again.

"So you are." Retsu-baas voice joined the conversation. "Good morning Senju-taichou. May I be your assistance?" Naruto saw Isane bowing her head with a smile.

"I told you, call me Urahara!" He stomped his foot like a child. "And no, I'm just on the run from my vice-captain and just decided to pay a visit."

"That will not do." She smiled. "Captain must take his duty seriously." Then she opened her eyes. "Do you not agree?"

Sakura and Ino who were standing behind Naruto snickered when they back away slowly. "Nope." They sweat dropped to Narutos simple answer. Somehow, he had always been immune to his aunts death glare. "Captain must do his things the way he thinks is best. That's all. If nobody follows him that means that he is just not fit to be a captain." He smiled widely to Retsus sigh. Sigh was her fist of love that his mother so often offered.

"Taichou!" They all turned towards Hinamori that was running tiredly towards them. "You still have work to do!" She grabbed him by his collar and started dragging Naruto away, who had a mysteriously paralyzed. Fourth squad members watched dumbfounded.

"I don't know what sho-taicho is thinking." Ino whispered to Sakura who nodded back. "_That's_ Naruto. And he is now a captain. What next? Sasuke-kun begins smiling?"

They both earned glares from their captain and quickly returned to their duties.

((A))

"But I don't wanna!" Naruto whined loudly as he was being dragged through Seireitei, back to their barracks. They didn't care that people looked at them or mumbled something about them.

"No point resisting, t-t-taichou!" Hinamori struggled just to move forward while using Kido rope to keep her captain as a captive.

"Never say that." Naruto yelled and his toes found a crack and they stopped. "Viva la resistance!"

"Gi-gi-give up already!" She panted as she summoned all her strength just to pull the rope.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" They both stopped and saw Ichigo looking at them very puzzled look on his face. "Is this how captains spend their time?"

Suddenly, Naruto slipped out of the ropes and stepped forward with a serious face. "What's going on? What are you doing here?" He narrowed his eyes. "Did something happen?"

Ichigo pulled Naruto further away and gave him a brief explanation about how Rurichiyo had come back to Soul Society by herself and now they were looking for her. "Do you have any idea where she is?"

Naruto thought for a moment. Today? What was so special about today to so openly disobey rules? Then it hit him. "I have an idea." He muttered. "Follow me." He hurried away Ichigo right behind him.

"Taichou!" Hinamori screamed and hurried after them. "Moo!" She complained as she barely stayed with them.

They reached the fancy neighborhood until Naruto slowed down. "Here." He pointed at a palanquin with Kasumiojis crest on it.

"What are we doing here?" Hinamori asked when Naruto walked up to the guard's front of the gate.

"Is Rurichiyo here?" He asked.

"Who are you?" One of the guards asked, reaching for his weapons when one other quickly grabbed his shoulder. "What?"

"That's captain of the fifth squad, Urahara Naruto!" The other guard gasped frightened and everyone quickly stiffened. "Head of noble house of Senju, sworn brother of Rurichiyo-sama!"

Everyone quickly bowed their heads.

"You may clean my sandals later. Where is Rurichiyo-chan!"

"Inside with-" The guards began but Naruto was already on the move with Ichigo, leaving startled Hinamori behind again.

"What is going on!" She screamed angrily when she decided to follow the two.

"Seriously, where is she?" Ichigo asked and they looked around the huge manor.

"You go that way, I'll go this way." Naruto ordered.

"Ok- hey! I'm not your…" But Naruto was gone already.

((A))

Ichigo found Rurichiyo but when guards came to ask what all the commotion was about, they refused to listen him so they chased him away.

Meanwhile Naruto was completely lost inside the mansion.

And Hinamori just tried to follow her captains reiatsu to understand what was going on.

While Ichigo was running around, Rurichiyo took this chance to walk away when she encountered the weeping child. She followed her when she suddenly pulled out a knife and tried to kill her. Right before the knife reached her, Ichigo came and blocked the attack. But soon as he tried to capture the assassin in disguise, guards judged things too quickly and they jumped on Ichigo.

The assassin saw his opportunity and aimed his blade at stunned Rurichiyo again. This time, there was no one around who could save her. The princess of Kasumioji family screamed.

"Rurichiyo!" Ichigo yelled and tried to stand up.

"NARUTO-NIISAMA! ! !" Rurichiyo screamed and closed her eyes the second the blade was supposed to impale her. But it never came.

"What? You called?" She opened her eyes. The blade had stopped only inch from her chest by a hand that was dripping blood. She felt herself being surrounded by a white haori. Slowly, she looked up and saw the smiling face she had prayed to see. "My princess."

"Nii-sama… baka!" She screamed threw herself closer to him. "Where was he!"

"I'm sorry for being late." He answered when he pulled her closer to hug with one hand while the other was still holding on the blade. "Oy, assassin, who do you think you are?"

Assassin still in disguise pulled his blade back.

"Naruto!" Ichigo yelled when he noticed his hand. "Your hand!"

"It's okay, Ichigo." Naruto answered with a smile. "This little scratch won't even slow me down." _'But I'm overplaying my bluff. With Rurichiyo in my arms I can't fight at all without risking her. Where is that Hinamori when I actually need her?'_

Assassin must have known what he was doing cause he charged into action almost instantly, aiming at Rurichiyo. Naruto was prepared to sacrifice his arm again to protect her but this time, Himamori was around and she blocked the assassins attack with her Tobiume. "Taichou! Are you alright?"

"You're late, Hinamori-fukutaichou." He smirked.

"You left me behind and I got lost." She complained before pointing her blade at the assassin again. "Who is this girl?"

"Just an assassin in disguise." Naruto answered. "Capture him alive!"

"Hai!" Hinamori prepared to use kido when the girl suddenly exploded. "Wack!"

Rurichiyo screamed and tightened her hold on Naruto who covered her from the explosion. _'He realized that it was hopeless so he ended his life with a bomb.'_

The case was solved for the day. Momo treated Narutos hand while Rurichiyo cried her eyes out because of the guilt and it took some time until he managed to convince her that he was alright. Then came the harsh scolding for running off like that without telling anyone. Or harsh as Naruto could when scolding a crying little girl.

"I'll leave her in your care and this time try not to let her run wildly." He said to Ichigo while they loaded her back into palanquin.

"No need to blame me for this." He muttered agitated.

"Rukia-chan." Naruto nodded to Rukia who had arrived fashionably late who glared back before forcing herself to remember that she was glaring at a captain.

Naruto watched as the convoy slowly disappeared into distance. "This is troublesome." He whispered.

"What is, taichou?" Hinamori asked quietly. "I don't understand… what's going on?" She gulped carefully. "I-I know I may not be worth of my vice-captain badge anymore… not after what happened with Aizen-ta… Aizen-san."

"Aizen-taichou is fine." Naruto said quietly as he started walking towards the barracks. "Momo, remember what I told you the day I first met the squad?"

"H-hai." She nodded quietly.

"_So that's it." Naruto explained to warily looking fifths. "From this day onwards, I will be your captain so let's work together okay?" He flashed his happy smile but it had a rather cold reception. Fifths looked away, embarrassed, disappointed and sad. Naruto could hear words 'punishment' and 'hollow captain' 'because of Aizen-tai-san.' and he understood that it would be a bit more work to get them on his side._

"_I know that you that you don't like the idea of having me as your captain." He began with solid voice. "I know that you've all heard the rumors of my hollow powers and what I did during the incident. I won't deny any of them. I also know what you feel, under shame, sadness and anger." He stepped forward with a smile. "You all miss Aizen-taichou." _

_Everyone's eyes widened in shock and he could feel anger rising in the room but he ignored it._

"_I know how great captain he was and how well he lead the squad. I know how much he inspired people and how good teacher he was. He taught me thing or two as well." He smiled to the memory. "I know all of you feel pain because of his betrayal, of what he did to your vice-captain and to your squad. When I first heard of what kind of man he really was, I didn't believe it myself. Many of you have asked other squads to take you in or wanting to give up being a Shinigami completely. If so, I won't stop you."_

"_But before you go, I ask you to think three things." He raised three fingers before lowering two. "One, why you became a Shinigami in the first place."_

_People thought many things. Others wanted to bring honor to their families and others get away from the Rukongai._

"_Two, how did you feel when you first were accepted into Gotei 13."_

_Memories of happiness, excitement, eagerness to prove themselves filled Narutos mind as he saw the expressions soften._

"_And three, what Aizen-taichou told you about being a member of the fifth squad?" _

_Shock filled the room at the naming the man but everyone felt the pride and joy when the smiling, kind man had given them reason to be proud and strong._

"_If you still think that this squad is not place for you, I will recommend you to any other squad you wish."_

"_Are you trying to drive us away?"Someone asked with low voice, inside the crowd._

"_No." He shook his head. "Because every one of those thoughts are still in you. I won't ask you to forget what Aizen-taichou meant for this squad or what he taught you. I won't even ask you to stop calling him captain. Because whatever motives he had, he was perfect captain." He bowed his head suddenly. "I know that compared to him, I'm inexperienced but I hope you will give me a chance to prove myself to you, for the sake of this emblem on my back."_

That speech had won everyone on his side, even if it took a while for them to show it. Now, Naruto enjoyed the full confidence of his squad. Even though, there were some problems.

"Hinamori, when I was first offered this position, sho-taichou offered many good Shinigamis to take your places my second." He looked over his shoulder and saw the shock on her face and then depression. "Why you look so sad for? I declined, obviously."

Her eyes perked up. "T-taichou?"

"There is no one better suited to look for my back than you." Okay, that was a lie but she needed confidence and badly. But he managed to sound convincing. "I have a task for you and just for you."

"Hai!" She stood up straighter.

"I need you to keep your eye on Kasumiojis vassals. Especially on steward Kumoi." He looked around with a glare. "Report to me on everyone who enters and exits the compound. Tell no one about this. Not even our soldiers or officers or even to your fellow vice-captains or even other captains. This is something for me."

"Why, if I may ask, taichou?" She asked.

"Will you do it?" He asked, over his shoulder.

Hinamori looked at his blond hair, serious face and finally, the kanji of five that was emblem on his back that was staring right into her face.

"Hai! Taichou!"

"Thank you." He smiled. "I'm counting on you."

((A))

Hinamori began her work. Tirelessly, she hid herself with Kido and kept watch on Kasumiojis compound but nothing so far. Her captain had never explained exactly why she was doing this, but she suspected it had something to do with the assassin the other day.

In the end, only two unexpected people visited the compound or near it. First was third squads new third seat (Kiba had been demoted by the way much to his displease) Kibune Makoto and the other was vice-captain of the same squad, Kira who apparently was shadowing the first.

"What does this mean, taichou?" She asked from her captain who once had agreed to do his job without arguing. "Why is Kira-kun following third seat Kibune-san?"

Naruto leaned in his seat and played with his fan. "That I have proof one man's innocence and his guilt and as such, I have nothing more than a new problem." He rubbed his eyes. "I want to sleep." He muttered.

"That is won't do. You have a captains meeting now."

Naruto sighed and looked at the time. "I suppose." He sighed. "That senile gramps. I bet he schedules these just to annoy me."

Hinamori sweat dropped to his mutterings but didn't say anything.

That day, on captains meeting something happened that Naruto registered. After the usual stuff, before Genryuusai could officially end the meeting and he could get back to sleep, Amagai stepped forward with an agenda. He spoke about inter-squad cooperation and whatnot and how they could improve Gotei 13 effectiveness if they worked together.

"Give me a break!" Zaraki said annoyed. "I'm not wasting my time on shit like this."

"No, wait. This may be something not to just laugh off." Ukitake stepped forward suddenly and reminded everyone of traitorous Aizen, Ichimaru, Tosen and Uchiha Itachi who had exploited the gaps between everyone. "I think everything Amagai-taichou has indicated is correct."

"Get real." Soifon stepped forward in turn. "With the exception of occasional special orders, our squads work separately. What's the point going through all that trouble just because of that?"

"It wouldn't hurt, would it?" Naruto stepped forward now and Soifon stepped back, glaring at him but he ignored it. He took his fan and flipped it open. "Who knows how things might improve. We should give it a shot." He stepped back when Komamura stepped forward raising his objections to the idea.

Naruto had no real reason to support Amagais decision. The idea wasn't mad but it didn't really excite him.

But if that man's third seat was connected to Kumoi and the plot to kill Rurichiyo-chan, he needed to find out if Amagai was part of it or just unfortunate. And if by supporting his notion gave him a chance to unravel the truth, he would support the notion.

They didn't reach a conclusive decision that day and the meeting ended.

"Urahara." He turned around when Soifon called him. "I need to talk with you?"

"What is it?" Naruto asked. "I'm in a hurry. I'm on my way to captain-commander." He answered and turned to face her.

"Why you supported him?" She asked, crossing her arms. "What's your gain?"

"What? You don't think I would just enjoy helping a new captain to make his start." Naruto asked confused.

"Spare me the antics, brat." She smirked. "I've been doing this before you were born."

"You're calling me a liar?" He raised an eyebrow to her and her smirk only widened.

"You have tricking people in your blood." She nodded at his fan. "Others may be fooled but I know Urahara tricks better than anyone, expect Yoruichi-sama. So I ask again, what's your gain?"

"You have only proved that I can lie. Not _why_ I would lie." He covered his face with his fan, his cunning eyes shining behind.

"Because you trust others almost as much as I do, even if you're better at hiding it." She smirked. "So, why?"

"If I really had an agenda, why would I reveal it to you, when I clearly wouldn't trust you?"

"Because out of captains, you're the only one I think I can work with." She answered distastefully. "And I need your investigation skills from time to time. So, tell me. Why you did it?"

Naruto snapped his fan closed and smiled. "I think joint training is a good way to improve inter-squad relationships, of course." He laughed and hurried away from fuming Soifon. "That was close." He sighed when he closed the doors in captain-commanders office behind himself. "That woman… out of all the women I know, I will seriously either marry her or kill her. Don't know which."

"What is it, Urahara-taichou?" Genryuusai asked as Naruto stepped forward. "Anything new to report about Kasumioji incident?"

"Nothing worth mentioning." He said and walked to the balcony to watch the setting sun. "I'm afraid that until they make their move, we have proof of nothing else than that they make bakkoutos, which itself isn't enough."

"I see." Genryuusai said. "Well then, I need your assistance now at something."

"What?"

"I need a hollow." He cracked his eyes open looking at Naruto, who suddenly felt surprisingly small.

((A))

Ukitake and Kyoraku took Amagai drinking, who got drunk just out of smell, which was ridiculous. After he passed out, they reviewed the captains meeting and the new captain. "I think other captains might try to isolate him." Kyoraku said quietly.

"But we have Urahara-taichous voice too." Ukitake pointed out encouragingly.

"I wonder about that." Kyoraku gulped down some sake.

"What do you mean?"

Flamboyant captain looked at Amagais snoring face but his thoughts were in Naruto. Ever since he had gotten back from the real world, after becoming a captain and after Jiraiya's death, Naruto had closed his heart. Sure, he was that kind, happy maelstrom he had always been, but Kyoraku could hardly figure out what going inside his head anymore. Not that he had been that interested before, but Naruto was a captain now. And unpredictable. As much as he hated to doubt his friends old pupil and vice-captain, the history had shown, you couldn't be too certain. "Nothing." He smiled and stood up. "I guess we should go. There is no much point having a drinking party when one of us is already knocked out."

They decided to help Amagai back to his barracks when they heard the alarm.

((A))

"Good work, Urahara-taichou." Genryuusai nodded approvingly to the boy who was panting on the floor. "Thanks to your contribution, this test is more accurate than I first planned."

"What's the point!" Naruto whined. Genryuusai had asked him to go into his hollow-mode and then had drained some… lots of his hollow reiatsu to create fake menos. But because he had taken _only_ his hollow reiatsu, it had seriously disturbed his core, which caused him lying on the floor, sweating and panting like after a child after a marathon. It was like separating Yin from Yang. Neither benefits.

A plus side was, he didn't hear his hollow-self complaining at the moment.

Genryuusai didn't answer his rants but concentrated on modifying the reaitsu appropriately. He even had enough reiatsu to make sure every menos could fire a cero once before they run out of energy.

Once he was done, the nodded to his vice-captain who set the alarm. By this time, Naruto stepped forward, eagerly watching when Gotei 13 drove itself into chaos.

((A))

"Menos?" Hinamori looked horrified when she heard the news. She had just prepared her report on her usual duties. "Not possible…"

"What should we do fuku-taichou?" Another seated officer asked. "Other squads are moving out."

"But captains not here." Someone else argued. "We should wait."

"But if we don't, they will consider less of our squad." Another one argued.

"Well, fuku-taichou?" They all turned suddenly towards Hinamori who yelped. "What are you orders?"

"M-my orders?" She asked.

"Urahara-taichou out means you make the decisions."

Hinamori was put her least favorite place in her whole life. "I…" She whispered. What should they do? If they moved out and her captain would get angry, it would be trouble. And she could place her men in risk outside. She didn't want that. "We will wait." She tried to sound firm but she thought her voice failed her and made her sound seriously laughable.

She thought they would argue and rebel against her order and she would have to try to enforce them, but she didn't want that either until suddenly they all just sighed disappointed. "What should we do then?"

"P-perhaps we should prepare the squad ready for when taichou returns." She smiled to her men who quickly sprung into action.

((A))

Genryuusai, his vice-captain and Naruto found Ukitake with his third seats outside, on their way back to first squad barracks.

"That would be me." The old man stated firmly and Naruto was sure that he heard some pride in there too. They took Ukitake with them to witness the chaos inside Soul Society. "I modified hollow reiatsu from Urahara-taichou into menos and send out the alarm. So far, everything has gone as expected."

They watched menos appeared and how Amagai took control of the situation, using third squad as his messengers and the fake-menos were destroyed. Genryuusai approved his joint-training.

((A))

Naruto returned to his squad to find people standing on perfect formations, ready to move out. They obviously didn't know yet the truth about the incident. "Taichou!" Sub-squad leaders rushed forward with Hinamori. "We have heard the news. What are your orders?"

Naruto looked around his squad. Their eager faces and ready states was something to be proud of. It was a shame that all the menos had already been dealt with. "This incident was all Gramps little prank. You can be at ease?"

"EH! Seriously?" Everyone screamed together.

Naruto shrugged. "He wanted to see how squads would act under pressure." He smiled. "I'm so proud of you by the way that you didn't run out like headless chickens but waited. True, you didn't get to see the awesome menos-dolls Gramps created with my reiatsu but if they had been real, you would have placed yourself into danger with everyone else." He patted Hinamori. "Gokuroosamatesta."

Hinamori blushed when he heard muffled laughs and relaxed giggles around her being treated like a little girl by someone only so much older than herself. "It's all right."

Naruto dismissed the whole squad but remained on the yard by himself, looking at the moon.

"You're still here, taichou?" Hinamori walked in her night robes, her hair down, holding a lamp. "Is everything all right?"

Before he had realized it, he had stood there watching the moon for hours.

"Yes." He smiled and stretched his arms before sitting down on veranda next to his vice-captain. "I just find the moon so captivating."

Hinamori joined him in the moon watching for the moment, until the question building up inside her mind couldn't be held back anymore. "Is Amagai-taichou a traitor?"

He didn't turn his head away from moon. "I have every reason to believe he is." He whispered quietly.

"A-another traitor." Hinamori whispered. "W-what will we do?"

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. "Nothing. Nothing until we have solid proof."

"There is no proof? Then how do you-"

Naruto smiled. "Ero-taicou told me once this thing about knowing and knowing."

"_Eh? Repeating words now? Going senile?"_

"_Shut up!" Jiraiya smacked him into head. "Your dear captain has decided to transfer his skills onto you and you don't even try to show some respect or use your head! Baka!" _

"_Who are you calling baka you perverted fool!" He showed his tongue. _

_Jiraiya looked away. "Drop it. I don't have all day." He cleared his throat. "I know what you did in my office with your 'girlfriend'." He smirked to Narutos shock. "And before you ask, no I didn't see you."_

"_Then how…"_

_Jiraiya grinned and pulled white panties with flower print out of his kimono. "How careless of Ise-fuku-taichou to leave her panties behind. Does she do this often?"He then threw them back to Naruto. "Take them. I'm not interested in panties unless a woman is wearing them."_

_Naruto quickly tugged them inside his kimono and was about to leave when his captain spoke up again. "Nothing to say?" He asked._

_He stopped at the door. "You don't know that these are Nao-chans." He turned around, defiantly. _

_Jiraiya smirked and sat down. "Exactly. I don't know. But I know that they are woman's panties. I know that they found under my table. And I know that only person who'd dare to bring a woman here, into my office, who could take off her panties, is you." He smirked to Narutos confused expression. "That's all I know. I can easily deduce that it's Ise Nanao because you are dating her. Understand?"_

"Understand?" Naruto asked from Hinamori.

"I… I…" Hinamori was choking down words with her blush. "Ise-san did _it_ in _there_?"

"We did it in lots of places." He answered. "But that's not the point. "Do you understand? From what we know, we can deduce many things. But until we know, there's a chance that we are wrong. Of course, I doubt I'm wrong, but unless we _know_ we can't bring this up to anyone else because we _might be _wrong."

"I… I think I understand." She whispered.

"Don't worry. If I'm right, it won't be long now."

((A))

"Wedding? You're serious?" Naruto asked when one of the vassals of the Senju family came to inform him the news. "They are holding the ceremony now? That's fast and unexpected." _'They must be using a duplicate or something.'_ He thought. _'What should I do?'_ He pulled his fan out. _'Then there's this extra security they requested from sho-taichou who ordered Soifon to guard duty. They must be expecting company.' _He remembered the phone call from his father who had told him how Rurichiyo had left on her own again. Since Naruto didn't know where she was, he could presume she was captured. _'Should I attend this wedding to ease suspicions, search for her or wait? Ichigo will most likely crash the place and I would be on the way. I could search for her, but if I won't attend the captains meeting, Amagai will be suspicious and she might be in danger.' '__What proof you have she isn't killed already!__' _All too familiar voice laughed inside his head. _'If I'm right, Amagai won't kill her until the very end. After all, revenge isn't something a guy like that will do half-heartedly.'_

((A))

"I can't believe Kuchiki and Kurosaki would do such a thing!" Ukitake said, not believing what he had just heard. Ichigo and Rukia had gone over the top this time and crashed the wedding, taken the groom hostage, walked out right next to Soifon and disappeared.

Naruto had a word in his disposal that represented everyone's feelings right now. "Those retards!"

"Urahara-taichou! Refrain!" Genryuusai snapped and he quickly lowered his head.

While Ukitake explained Ichigo to Amagai, Naruto quickly thought his own plan of he was right, what course should he take? Guard Genryuusai (not that the old senile needed protection) or chase Rurichiyo? If Yoru-baa were here, he had his confirmation.

Amagai took the task of finding Ichigo and Rukia and the meeting was concluded for now.

"Taichou!" Hinamori rushed over to him, just outside the hall and handed Naruto a piece of paper which he read quickly.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Kyoraku asked interested as other captains who were still clearing out, especially Hitsugaya. "Troubles?"

Naruto smiled and crumbled the paper in his hand. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Momo-chan." He said quickly and the two left the barracks running.

"I wonder what that was about." Ukitake asked confused.

((A))

"Taichou, I have gathered the leaders." Hinamori entered the office with eight highest officers of the fifth squad. "Should we head out too?"

Naruto looked at his men… or women. Now that he looked at his officers, he realized that most of them were women. Aizen must have 'inspired' women more than men. "I have an assignment for you. Person behind all this commotion (who is not Kurosaki by the way) has kidnapped my little sister, princess of Kasumioji family, Rurichiyo-chan and has hid her somewhere… I have no idea where. I need you five" He pointed at Hinamori and half of the officers. "to go and look for her. And you" He pointed at remaining half. "will have to pull a double-shift and… run around with search parties until said otherwise. Understood?" He ignored their stunned looks and started walking towards the door.

"Where should we begin searching?" His third seat, Ibiki asked. "Taichou?"

"If I knew you, I would have told you." He answered. "I have to go. Any further questions may be directed at Momo-chan."

He shut the door behind himself and everyone turned towards Hinamori who wished they hadn't.

((A))

"What are you doing here, Urahara-taichou?" Genryuusai asked after Naruto started eating instant ramen in his office.

"Waiting." He answered before starting to slurp down the noodles.

"So, you have evidence?"

"No, not yet, but it's only matter of hours, if that long." He smiled.

((A))

Hinamori was running towards old training ground where she believed Rurichiyo-hime was being held. Being skilled in kido, she had used Kakushitsuijaku to locate Rurichiyo but unfortunately, it didn't work as well as she had hoped for. They must have sealed it off the source.

But then she remembered the third seat of the third squad, not Kiba but the new one. Third squad had used a mostly abandoned training ground just recently. It was good as any place to search.

"Why are we doing this, fuku-taichou?" She glanced over her shoulder to see her fifth seat, Tenten looking with her confused frown. "I mean, shouldn't we be looking for Kurosaki like everyone else?"

"Because taichou ordered us." Hinamori answered when they sensed a spikes in reiatsu nearby. "This reiatsu… Kira-kun!"

They hurried towards the direction of the sound of a collapsing tower and landed on the middle of a battle scene.

Kira was lying on the ground, worn out and wounded. Kibune was standing next to the pile of rubble while holding his zanpakuto with one hand and his second hand was covered in some… glowing tentacles.

"Ew!" Tenten made a face. "What is that?"

"Bakkoto." Hinamori whispered when she saw Kibune about to send his zanpakuto flying, towards vulnerable Kira. She sprung into action. "Hajike! Tobiume!" She released her zapanpakuto and fired a fireball towards Kibunes spinning zanpakuto, sending it off course.

Both men turned towards the ladies who came to rescue.

"H-hinamori!" Kira gasped. "Why are you-"

"Reinforcements, huh?" Kibune muttered. "No matter, I will crush all of you!"

Hinamori pointed her blade at him. "Third seat Kibune Makoto, under authorization of the fifth squad and Gotei 13, we will be taking you into custody in charges of treason and plot to assassinate Kasumioji Rurichiyo-hime! Put your weapon down and hand her over!"

"Wait! Hinamori-kun!" Kira struggled on his feet. "Princess was taken! By assassins! You must chase after them!" He took his stance. "As a vice-captain of the third squad, it's my duty to punish him!"

"Punish me? You can't do anything!" Kibune laughed.

Hinamori and Kira looked each other for a short moment. That moment, Hinamori was convinced. "Understood, fifth seat Tenten, let's go."

Tenten who had been on her ready-stance all this time looked between the scene and her vice-captain before nodding. They run away while Kira took up the fighting Kibune.

((A))

The doors opened to the Genryuusais office and Renji stepped in, carrying what remained of Kibunes zanpakuto. "What is the ruckus?" The old man asked and Renjis confidence dropped couple nudges but he continued even still. As he stepped in, he found Urahara-taichou sleeping soundly on the floor. He was even drooling on the floor and no one seemed to even notice this!

He cleared his throat and concentrated on the matter he was here for. He placed the evidence on the table. "Please listen to what I have to say."

((A))

Hinamori and Tenten landed on the Kasumioji compound when the order to move in was given. While there, they met with Kurosaki who was carrying Rurichiyos groom like a luggage. "Who are you again?" He asked dumbly from Hinamori.

"We haven't officially met." She nodded quickly. "I am fifth squad vice-captain, Hinamori Momo."

"Fifth? So you work under Naruto?"

"Yes." She nodded. "He gave us the order to find Rurichiyo-hime."

Ichigo nodded agreeably. "Let's go then!"

((A))

The plan had worked. That thought was running through Amagais head time after time when he flew across Seireitei into sho-taichous office with Kasumioji hime. The family was ruined. Their business revealed. Kumoi killed. Gotei 13 were in disarray and he had the time to extract his revenge of Genryuusai. "What is it, Amagai?" The old man asked when he finally landed into office. They were alone, as far as he could tell.

Their discussions were ended when Kenryu and Enryu arrived to save their princess.

Amagai completed his bakkoto, waiting Genryuusai to make his move and he didn't have for long. He released his zanpakuto, Ryujinjakka but Agamai sealed his powers away and activated his own Raiga, destroying the whole building into rubble.

Kenryu and Enryu covered their princess. After the smoke cleared out, Amagai saw her fierce glare.

"What's with those eyes? You wanna die first?"

"Don't bother." Narutos voice joined the conversation, right behind him. Amagai turned around, slashing through but he had already jumped over, between Rurichiyo and him. "You're gonna pay for waking me up." He turned towards the princess.

"Naruto-niisama!" She yelled in relief. "W-where were you?" She cried when he patted her gently.

"I'm here, don't worry." He smiled and patted her head. "I will take you home soon enough." Then he turned around to face Amagai.

"Urahara-taichou? Are you covering for Genryuusai?" He asked disgusted. "You're not my target but he is! Stand aside and I don't need to kill you."

Naruto didn't say anything or made any actions to move or do anything.

"You understand?" Amagai smirked. "Without his Shinigami powers, even might Senju are nothing more than souls." He faced towards Genryuusai and prepared to attack when Ichigo, Rukia and even Hinamori came to the scene. "One after another!" He muttered angrily.

"Why isn't either of you fighting back?" Ichigo demanded angrily from the captains.

"They can't. My bakkoto seals away their powers."Amagai answered proudly.

Ichigo raised his zanpakuto, ready to attack. "Stop it!" Naruto answered with a weird voice.

"Naruto?"

"Amagai is… my pray." He answered and stepped forward. "I just waited for you to come and cover Rurichiyo." He stepped forward and pulled his haori away. "Momo!" He threw it to her.

"T-taichou!" She squealed when she caught the flying cloth in the air.

"This will get dirty. I would be shame if that nice haori were dirtied."

"You really wish to fight me?" Amagai asked. "For what? For taking your former captain's place? For fooling your old squad? You and other captains? For threatening that old fool who killed my father?"

"You know the answer." Naruto answered while he wrapped his fingers around his scabbard. "I'm not angry for what you did to the third squad. Or how you fooled us." He began slowly. "What I am angry for is… you tried to kill, something precious to me." He muttered with an angry voice no one had ever heard of.

"Naruto…" Ichigo whispered. Happy, excited, frightened, shocked, dumbfounded, idiotic, cunning. All those but anger? He had never heard him to be this angry.

"N-nii-sama?" Rurichiyo whispered. She too had never heard anger in his voice. _'Ru-ri-chi-yo-chan. Come out and play!'_ His happy and excited smile filled her mind. She did her best concentrating on it.

"You may take the third squad." Naruto continued with the same voice. "They are tough and won't fall easily. You may fool us captains. It's okay. We have been fooled before and will be again. That's the risk of being a captain. Try to kill that Gramps? Fine by me. I get his place faster. But, under no circumstances am I going to allow anyone to point their blades at my innocent little sister." He took his basic iaido stance. "Kenryu, Enryu, Ichigo." He didn't take his eyes of his enemy. "Protect Rurichiyo and… make sure she doesn't see what's about to happen." He narrowed his eyes and Ichigo saw the resemblance between him and his mother. Unmistakable resemblance.

"Nii-sama!" She screamed and slowly, he turned towards her.

"Don't worry." He said with his usual smile. "There's nothing you should be afraid of. Ichigo." He nodded to his friend who understood and stepped between them. Naruto disappeared from Rurichiyo sight.

"Shall we begin?" Naruto asked from Amagai who didn't waste any time but charged forward with his bankai released. Naruto jumped forward and pulled his zanpakuto. Their blades met in the middle but he was pushed back hard. "Didn't I tell you! Shinigami powers won't work on me! It's useless!"

"I wonder about that." Naruto muttered and jumped back, sheathing his sword and jumped forward again and he began fierce barrage of attacks. First he pulled Kinha almost but he simply blocked it with is bakkoutus ray blade but Naruto wasn't faced. He pulled his Ginha and slipped under his defense, forcing the traitor to jump back and slash his zanpakuto at him. Naruto had to use his both blades to block the fierce attack and he was sent flying into the rubble.

"Naruto!"

"Taichou!"

"Don't interfere! That guy is no match for me." He said as he stood up, holding his neck. "I suppose I can't use my Shinigami powers on you after all so I have to change my way."

Amagai grinned angrily. "I don't know what else you could have but I don't have time to waste with you!" He raised his zanpakuto and pointed it at Naruto and a large flame charged at him.

"You just don't understand it." Naruto muttered and raised his hand right before flames surrounded him.

"There!" Amagai grinned. "That's finished."

Rukia and Ichigo raised their zanpakuto but they were stopped when a red ball of reiatsu came out of the flames and exploded on Amagais turned back. "Turning your back to your opponent is not wise." A voice answered and Naruto leaped into air. His kimono was ruined and he had lots of burns across is body but his eyes were not even faced.

"What did you do!" Amagai yelled when Naruto smirked. "What was that attack?"

"Watch closely." He answered and reiatsu started to swirl around his fist. "It's about to rain!" He started punching balas one after another.

Amagai was forced to keep dodging that wasn't easy with his bankai activated.

"What's that in your hands? Some kind of reiatsu?" Amagai asked when the rain finally stopped. Even Naruto couldn't keep the attacks up all the time. "What was that?"

"This?" Naruto asked with a smirk and held his fist up. "This is Arrancar attack 'bala' which is 20 times faster than a regular cero yet not as powerful." He answered. "After watching this Espada throwing them at me I've managed to copy them. Even though not many know it, I'm a genius too. Not like Hitsugaya or Kuchiki but I am. I have all the right genes for it." He deactivated reiatsu around his hand and reached for his Kinha and slowly pulled it. Amagai was on the defensive immediately.

"No need to be so alarmed." Naruto smirked. "I haven't even finished warming up yet." He started radiating reiatsu.

"Wh-what a reiatsu!" Ichigo whispered when he felt the sudden pressure on him. It was a shock. This… this was the first time he actually watched Naruto fighting. Most of the time it was he who was charging into situations. He had no idea that Naruto was so strong. Was he really that blind?

"First rule of a fight." Naruto began as he pointed his wakizashi at Amagai. "Never fight in anger. My mom made me repeat that sentence when she taught me. That is the first rule of Senju techniques. Today, I'm going to break that rule." He grinned angrily and jumped forward, stabbed straight forward. Amagai swung his bokkouto upwards, guiding the thrust away but his eyes widened when he saw a big red ball forming in Narutos other hand. "Cero." He fired it straight into his face.

"He got him!" They cheered but then Amagai swung his blade upwards and slashed through Naruto chest.

"Taichou!" Hinamori screamed.

"I'm okay." He said calmly and touched his side. He could feel his blood leaving him. "You're durable. I'll give you that. Not many can take a cero into the face."

"You too." Amagai answered, face still smoking after the attack. "If I had not had used my Raigas flames to cover my head, I would have surely lost it. That attack, I heard the rumors that you had hollow powers thanks to your fathers experiments. I see they are true."

He didn't answer.

"To be able to fight to this extent without releasing your zanpakuto, you truly are a genius."

"No need praise me. I know that." He answered coldly and raised two fingers. "Two reasons why I know you can't win me. One, even though your attacks are strong and dangerous, they are also sloppy and clumsy and I have no trouble dodging them. Two, I'm not an average Shinigami. I don't rely on my Shikai or Bankai like most people. I'm not that good in Kido but I train myself so I would get better. I'm master in shunpo and I know how to fight unarmed. I know how to use my hollow powers. I'm very balanced fighter. Even if you take my blades, I use my arms. Take them I use my legs. Take them… I bite. Because that's what the last man wearing that insignia. No matter what, Shinigamis greatest strength is his guts." He charged forward and started barrage of attacks.

((A))

It was over. Naruto stuck his blades into the ground and sat. Amagai had self-destructed after finding out the truth and now, the crisis was over. "Taichou!" Hinamori rushed over to his side. "Naruto!" "Urahara!" Ichigo and Rukia followed her. Vice-captain offered him his haori and then started the healing spells she knew. "We must call the fourth squad."

"I'll be fine."

"Nii-sama!" Rurichiyo escaped her retainers and tackled him with a hug. "I-i-is Nii-sama alright?" She carefully looked up to his usual smiling face.

"Of course I am. It takes more than this to defeat awesome guy like me. Now you need to rest. It has been a big day for you." He smiled as she started crying against his chest.

"We are sorry! Because of us Nii-sama… Nii-sama got…"

"Hey hey!" He patted her head. "I will be up and running tomorrow."

"I can't believe you pulled it off without activating your mask." Ichigo said quietly.

"I didn't want to recognize him as my equal. That's why." Naruto answered. "I haven't ever hated anyone, but he came close."

((A))

It was after the incident when Hinamori entered her captain's office, not surprised to find him sleeping on the couch, using his haori as a blanket. Not wanting to wake him up… just this once, she left a tea cup on the coffee table and left the office without disturbance.

After the door was closed, Naruto opened his eye. "Thank you."

**CHAPTER END**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it's sloppy. I couldn't check the grammar through. Got bored. To all my fans I can easily tell that I've almost finished with Medic of Konoha chapter 2, new NarutoBleach xover, StarwarsNaruto xover and KateykyoNaruto xover. I've been writing them but hadn't found the inspiration to finish them. I hope you enjoy this and are patient. Thank you. See ya.


	8. Naruto the Rokudaime

**Naruto the Rokudaime**

A/N: Okay, this is just something that came up to me and wouldn't leave me ever since I read the ch 537. This is just few words put together written in half an hour or so. It starts after the 537. Enjoy. If you haven't read it, you don't know what this is about. This is how I see it happening in the next chapter.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! ! !

"Naruto!" Tsunades scream echoed through forest as he and Bee were running away. And right then, two figures appeared out of nowhere, right front of them. Tsunade and Raikage stood there, obviously angry. "Baa-chan!" Naruto whispered and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing outside the barrier?" She whispered angrily. "Don't you understand how much others are struggling for your sake!"

Naruto clinched his teeth. "That's why I'm doing this-ttebayo! How do you expect to me to stand by when my friends are dying out there and I'm staying inside!"

"This is war to protect you and Bee, Naruto. Don't be naïve or let your ego take better of you. You're just one soldier now. You're not that important or strong that it's worth the risk. Get back inside the barrier, now!"

Naruto looked the woman Hokage into her eyes. "No." He said finally. "I won't do that." He activated is Kyuubi mode and stepped forward. "I've decided and I won't go back on my word."

Tsunade rubbed the bridge over her nose and sighed. "Because of Sasuke?"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi told me about your rendezvous." Her eyes darkened. "You know… that if you go, you won't be coming back."

Naruto didn't even flinch. "How could I be the Hokage if I can't even save one friend?" He took a stance and a couple of arms sprung out of his shoulders and started creating Rasengan. "Do I have to force myself through, Baa-chan?"

Tsunade took her stance and suddenly, it didn't feel that different from that time, back on that bar when that small brat had challenged her into a fight. _'You've grown so much.'_ She thought quietly and they clashed. But Narutos Rasengan never reached Tsunade skin nor did her fist never touched his. Naruto stood there wide eyed as she felt the motherly kiss on his forehead. Just like all those years ago.

"I hereby declare you as Rokudaime Hokage of Konohakagure no Sato." She whispered into her ear and took a step back, out of her way. "Go, Hokage and do what you have to. But then, I want you to come back for the sake of your village and friends and everything."

Naruto stood there for few seconds, not believing his own ears. "You're serious, Baa-chan?"

Tsunade smiled sadly as she turned away.

Meanwhile, Bee had managed to trick his brother to give them few second lead. "Let's go, Naruto yo!" He yelled and they sprung forward, onto battlefield.

"Tsunade! What did you do!" Raikage screamed angrily as the two jinchuuriki disappeared into the night.

"What was needed." She answered. "Nothing more."

CHATPER END

What did you like? Tell me?


	9. One Piece and Naruto

Naruto X ONE PIECE Xover

A/N: Okay, this is something that has been nagging me for years. Idea of merging both my favorite animes together. First Naruto, which has the absolutely best plot and amazing fight scenes. Character development, artwork in manga and all that. One Piece with its own plot, art work and jokes. Also, both have that Shounen manga 'not gonna give up' attitude. Damn, I love those. Anyway, and as usual, this if where Naruto is part of this world.

A/N: Some background to 'my' Naruto. First, he is a fishman. Yes, a fishman. Like Jinbe, Arlong and Tiger Fisher and to make things more enjoyable, he is Tigers son. Pretty good huh? Managing to bring that 'son of a hero and had a tragic life' part with this. Because he was his son, he used to be part of Sun Pirates with his mother, Kushina. Kushina-nee to others. After Tiger was killed, Kushina took his son away (which was her husband's last wish to take him somewhere safe) while Jinbe took the Pirates under his command. But his life was far from enjoyable as almost as soon as they left, they were caught by Marines and local humans who slaughtered Kushina while Naruto watched from his hideout where she had placed him. Naruto spend part of his life surviving bounty hunters and slave traders until Arlong, on his way to East Blue managed to pick him up. Arlong (and Jinbe and other pirates) had been his family, older brothers back in the day and he eagerly joined him on his crusade against humans. He was actually there when they first arrived into Cocoyasi village. Nami actually remembers him being there when Arlong shot her mother (of course, small fishboy with cold dead eyes didn't get much attention that day). For few years he spend in Arlong Park, slowly becoming one of the top members and growing stronger under his Aniki's tutelage, until easy life they were aiming wasn't pleasing him anymore. He remembered his father being a traveler and he too wanted to see the world when he left, promising one day to become stronger than any fishman pirate and making sure everyone knew the hero 'Tiger Fisher'. In his heart, even when it was filled with darkness and hatred towards humans, there was still that faint dream of his father that both humans and fishmen could be friends and live in harmony. That would be his "I will be Pirate King" "I will become the greatest Swordsman" "I will find All Blue" etc. the thing he fought for.

A/N: Naruto is portrayed to have bright yellow skin that that is sensitive to sunlight, forcing him to live under shade all the time. I would like to give him orange hair, but it would be too bright so I give him sunset red hair from his mother. He still has blue eyes though. He is a foxfish, giving him some fox-like traits. He is tall as Zoro and wears similar coat like Naruto did in Pain Arc and a Hitai-ate. Those are his main clothing he would wear when facing enemies. Otherwise he would dress in heavy robes, red goggles, cap that covers his head and a mask (if anyone watches Gintama, think about Kaguras dad, that gives pretty good idea what I'm after), to cover his skin. He has at least two tattoos. One on each back of his hands. First has Sun of the Sun Pirates and another is the shark of the Arlong Pirates.

A/N: During his travels, he was stranded, not being able to swim (temporarily) and beaten by some mountain bandits, left to rot on some god forbid rock middle of nowhere where he met a man, Jiraiya. Sage who liked to travelled a lot, even to the Grand Line. Because I like to play with ideas, I make him Pirate King, Gol D. Rogers former Nakama. He helps Naruto train in arts of Ninjutsu and helping him grow stronger for few years, they travel together. (A/N: About Narutos skills, it would be somewhat LIKE in canon, with clones, shurikens and ultimate move, Rasengan but he would also be adapt in Gyojin Karate. I'm also leaning for a weapon of shorts. Like Zabuzas blade or Samehada… not really sure cause I don't usually like these 'weapons that are so big that they must be compensating for something wink wink'. But now, idea of Fishman Naruto fighting with Executioners blade doesn't sound too bad… have to think and see how it goes) Slowly, Narutos heart begins to accept humans once again, that is until Jiraiya too dies in hands of his former student, whom Naruto will defeat few years later after running after him. That's the plot I summarized for this fic. The fic itself, would "officially" begin when Luffy and Zoro with their small rowboat ended up on this weird rock mountain island and their ship crashes. They start looking for new transportation when…

**CHAPTER BEGIN**

"I think we're not where we should be." Monkey D. Luffy announced when he scanned his surroundings.

"This island is a maze." Zoro agreed, after all, _he didn't _get lost. "What should we do, captain?"

They were standing on a rocky mountain road. They had been walking this road, ever since they had crashed their boat into small rocks hidden by the waves. Luckily, water had been shallow so the hammer hadn't sunk… too deep.

An old fisherman had told them about a small village on the other side of the island where there should be an extra rowboat if they wanted. "But be aware." He had warned them. "There are bandits on those mountains who hunt travelers. And then there's the Monster of the Mountain. Something even bandits are afraid of."

"Monster?" They had asked curiously.

"No one knows what he really is." The old fisherman had said quietly. "He is said to look like a man wearing heavy robes and always carrying an umbrella which he uses to attack on people who dare to enter his domain! He can breaks rocks with his bare hands! WITHOUT EVEN TOUCHING THEM! ! ! Some say that there is more of them or that he can create more soldiers by giving rocks he cuts life."

Guys had been very interested of course and decided to take the Monster Road like they called it now. Unfortunately, they were no completely lost and had no idea where they were. And to make things worse, there were no signs of monsters.

"What should we do now?" Luffy complained. "I really wanted to see that monster."

"Me too." Zoro smirked excited. "They say he can break rocks with bare hands. He must be strong."

"What's that?" Luffy said suddenly and pointed at something that caught his eye. They walked over to something that looked like a…

"Grave?" Zoro asked as he recognized the attempts of a burial. Couple things caught his attention. Red vest that was wrapped around the stone pillar. Headgear that was lying on the ground. Name 'Jiraiya' on the pillar, and finally the pillar itself. The pillar was made of the same stone that the rocks around them, expect it was somehow roughly cut. Not by a sword or blade. But by hand, if he wasn't completely mistaken. Excitement started to build up inside him when he started to imagine what kind of strong fighter this monster would turn out to be. He was about to touch the stone altar when his instincts told him that an attack was coming. He ducked just in time to avoid an arrow. He turned around and prepared to pull his swords. "Who's there?" He yelled.

Luffy also had dodged an arrow coming his way and glared up at the rocks when he didn't see a monster but ordinary bandits.

"Lame." He muttered uninterested and returned to dream what kind of monster would be cool. Something three meters tall. No! Five! And it should have enormous teeth and brown hair. It would talk like 'Monster eat human' 'Monster likes human'. That would be so cool!

Meanwhile Zoro was scanning his surroundings while ignoring the usual 'we are famous, look at my big sword, give up your life' speeches given by the local boss. Instead, he quickly counted his enemies, their weapons, their locations and summarized their skills etc. and prepared to finish them in one go. Bandits lost their patience when it was clear that these were not two who they could just scare into giving their things. "Charge!" They screamed as they rushed down the slope screaming like idiots.

Zoro pulled his swords and Luffy prepared to punch the first guy when a voice echoed through the valleys. "_I have told you, you bandit scum to never approach this place!_" Strawhats saw how bandits halted like they had frozen in place. "_Prepare for punishment!" _

Luffy followed the voice and his eyes caught something overly cool! Guy, like some mystical hero was standing on top of a rock, wearing a long coat, like a cape that was flapping in the wind. His face was hidden beneath all the wrappings and red goggles. In his forehead he wore a cool plate-thingy with a kanji for sun carved on it. He even wore gloves, like not to let even an inch of his skin be revealed, like a true hero! "S-s-s-so COOOL!" Luffy screamed as he saw the guy standing there.

Zoro sweat dropped to his scream, but couldn't help but smirk for the idea that someone worth his time had appeared.

Man on top of the rocks didn't waste time on useless words but leaped through the air and landed on the ground with his jacket floating as he came to a sudden halt.

"D-d-don't falter!" Leader of bandits screamed. "That's why we brought all the bandits of this island here! To finish this monster!"

Zoro narrowed his eyes when he heard more screams coming from both ends of the valley. They had indeed called reinforcements and his smirk even widened. This guy, monster or not, was enough of a threat to call all these bandits on himself.

Bandit leader didn't have anything more to say as this Monster leaped through the air, holding two weird knives in his both hands. Guys noticed that he was carrying a package on his back but it didn't last long when he swiftly cut his way through first bandits like they were thin air. Then he threw his knives into waiting enemies and they both fell down. Monster didn't stop there but continued his charge through the crowd, sending people flying with kicks and punches. He was just getting into it, when a bandit appeared on top of him and raised his sword. "Die!"

Monster raised his fist and blocked the sword like it was nothing. Bandits thought it was some black magic, but Zoro recognized the sound of metal plating over his fingers. Then he watched as the guy pulled his hand back and delivered a powerful punch, right into bandits face. Then, with a swift move, he took an umbrella out of his package and slammed into another bandits face, sending him flying. Then, like a raging hurricane, he rushed to the other side of the battlefield to send another couple twenty bandits flying.

"So awesome!" Luffy screamed. "That's decided! I want to make him my nakama!"

Zoro took a moment to consider things and deduced that it wouldn't be the worst thing if this guy became their nakama. He seemed like a strong straight up guy.

His thoughts were interrupted when someone tried to cut him down. It was so boring attack, that he responded before he even realized it. "Watch it!" He screamed but now, some of the bandits thought they were part of it. He quickly bit his Meitou and prepared for his Santoryou. These losers weren't even worth his time really so he simply charged at them and hoped to be done with them. And Luffy didn't really think anything expect how to drag the guy away. He just wanted this fight to be over so he could start his adventure with his new nakama. "Gomu gomu no Gatling Gun!" He rushed through the battle field, sending enemies flying without trouble.

Monster stopped what he had been doing, kicking a guy into his stomach to watch this sight. A Devils Fruit. Someone on the East Blue had them? And what kind of ability was that anyway? Well, he had seen weirder things in his life so he didn't stop for long.

Seeing how the three of them were all monsters of their own kinds, bandits threw away their weapons and run away screaming for mercy. This left the trio on the field, watching each other. "Hi!" Luffy waved his hand. "I'm Luffy! You're strong! Become my nakama!"

The offer was so blunt and quick that he couldn't answer anything but very dumbly "What?"

"Be my nakama!" He repeated proudly. "Let's become Pirates together."

"You two are pirates?" He asked confused.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" He raised his thump. "I will be the Pirate King!" Then he pointed at Zoro. "This is my nakama Zoro! He wants to be the strongest swordsman." He offered his hand. "Let's go to the adventures together!"

Monster was dumbfounded for full minute that he almost took the offered hand. Almost. "Get that thing away from me!" He yelled and raised his umbrella. "Who would want to be your nakama! Get the hell out of my mountain or I will remove you!" Then, he started piling the bandits roughly before rolling them all down the hill. "You understand?" He asked dangerously.

Luffy saw his eyes through the red goggles. This guy was angry. He needed to deal with that soon.

"And you!" He pointed at Zoro who had followed this act quietly. "You get away from that grave! It's not for people like you to watch over!" He slowly made his way to the grave and started praying. "Leave us alone. Tell others too. This is _my_ mountain! No one is allowed here!"

Zoro and Luffy watched each other's and understood that they needed to leave this guy alone. Without words, they left. Slowly, the Monster opened his umbrella and then he removed his headgear, goggles and mask and placed them on the ground, leaving his forehead protector on. Yellow skinned man with bright blue eyes sat before the grave, looking sad. "Don't worry, master, no one is going to bother us here. I will protect your grave and your memory." In the shadow of his umbrella, he retreated to pray.

((A))

(Because this is a one-shot, I will skip some parts. Like here there would be the scene where Luffy and Zoro would be in town, in an inn or mayor who was good friends with Jiraiya, where they would hear a story of how the sage had lived on the mountains, doing something called 'research' for ages. He had even taught young men how to fight his way, until this monster came. Not heeding any warnings, he took the boy in and taught him too, but the boy betrayed and killed him. Of course, at this point, Zoro and Luffy remembered how Naruto had defended grave with passion and knew something didn't add up. Not wanting to leave the island yet, they returned to the mountain, to find Naruto fighting with Marines who had been called by bandits. They had tried to ambush Naruto while he was praying and ended up destroying the grave in the process, Naruto went berserk after that, forgetting to cover his skin. This was the first time, Luffy and Zoro realized he was a fishman. He defeated company of marines, but their officers appeared to be too strong for him. Later they would find out that Naruto was extremely sensitive to sun light and didn't last long without covering it which was why he nearly lost to them but refusing their help. That was the main reason for him using such heavy cloaks and umbrella all the time.

Then, at some point, marines would realize whose grave it was, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, former nakama to Pirate King and they trampled it even more to anger him. Luffy got angry at that too, because he understood the value of treasure and joined the fight. Then, Jiraiyas other student, one who really killed him came forward, as a marine captain, announcing the truth right there. Naruto and captain had been friends before he had turned on their master and they fought. There would be teary eyed confrontation until Naruto beat the shit out of the traitor by himself, earning Zoros respect.

Why I didn't write it now? Because I was feeling lazy! And I haven't really thought out those small things in plot how they would work.

((A))

Fight was over. Marines had fled or been defeated. Body of his former senpai lied there beaten. He himself didn't feel much better than he looked. He was full of cuts and bruises. He had broken bones and his skin was drying under the hated sun. He looked at the grave of his late master. The hitai-ate and vest were still there, even if they were badly trampled on. He could redo the altar stone, with time.

Then his eyes caught the pair that had (even if he hated to admit it) saved him. Luffy was currently doing what he had done with bandits. He piled the marines and pushed down the slope. Zoro in the mean time, was carving the name of his master into a rock. _'One day, you will find people who will understand you. Don't close your heart from them but accept them. Bonds are burden, but they are also support. All you have to do is lean on them-'_ His master had said to him. Slowly, he forced himself to stand up.

"Don't force yourself." Zoro said while trying to concentrate to cut the rock.

Then, Naruto turned towards Luffy who was watching him weirdly before lowering himself to the ground. He lowered his head and bowed to the two pirates. "Thank you for what you did."

"No problems." Luffy laughed and Zoro smirked. "We are glad to help. So, now, won't you become my nakama?"

"I…" Naruto watched the grave of his master when Zoro sliced it from rock.

"Your master was a Pirate Kings nakama. Don't you want to see the end of the Grand Line like he did?"

"I am from Grand Line." He mumbled but Luffy was too busy being excited out of his wits. He watched as this idiot jumped around, excited about adventures on the seas. To be honest, he missed the ocean. He missed the big blue where he could just swim and be. The feeling he had on his father's ship. Perhaps they would meet up with Arlong-aniki and others… or not. He would probably kill him for becoming crewmates with a human. Human… he looked at Luffy and then Zoro. Both were waiting for his answer. And neither seemed bothered by the fact that he was a fishman. Then again, they didn't seem very bright either (not that he himself was any genius). "You know, I'm a fishman, right?"

"And that's so cool!" Luffy yelled. "Think about it! You can swim all the time, get us food from where no one else can! Then you are strong, the way you use that umbrella like a sword and your ninja-like moves-" He began listing everything he thought was 'cool'.

"But I'm a _fishman_!" Naruto repeated more forcefully this time. "Humans hate and fear us. I… don't have good memories of humans, expect master Jiraiya."

"So?" Luffy asked. "You're a fishman, but we don't care. We are humans, and you shouldn't care. Let's be nakama! We are after all, already friends." He smiled widely.

"_I can't forgive humans." Tiger Fisher had said once when they were sitting on deck. "But that doesn't I want you to harbor any bad feelings towards them."_

"_But Arlong-aniki said that we should rule over them! We are stronger than they are!" Little Naruto said convinced._

"_This crew is full of people who have suffered because of humans." Tiger said to him, patting the sun tattoo on the back of Narutos hand. "This has been never-ending circle of hatred but I believe it will end someday. I don't want you to hate humans. When you meet one, keep an open mind." He looked into sunset. "I wouldn't want nothing more than the hatred between humans and fishmen disappear."_

"_Then I will do it." He turned to watch Naruto who smirked up to him. "I will make hatred disappear!"_

_Tiger laughed. "That's my boy." He ruffled his hair. "I'll be counting on you then." _

"Fine." He took Luffys hand and he pulled him up. "I will be your nakama, Monkey D. Luffy and Ronoroa Zoro. My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He smiled. "Yoroshiku."

((A))

And that's how Naruto became part of the crew. Then we would enter the scene where he would be astounded that they were heading to the sea with rowing boat. But he is a fish, so he swam.

((A))

On another rowing boat, the new crew were enjoying their time. Luffy was looking at his hat and reminiscing. Zoro was sleeping and Naruto was sitting under his umbrella. His body was still badly wounded so he couldn't do much more, but he enjoyed it. He also used water from the ocean to cool himself every once in a while.

"You're getting our boat full of water!" Luffy complained when he did it again.

"I can't help it." He said back and cupped more water on him. "I've missed salt water. Back there, all I could get my hands was sweet water from a lake I lived in. But I'm a fishman. We are natives to ocean meaning nothing beats a good old fashion salt water." He dipped his head into the ocean and waved his hair around. "This is so cool!"

"Stop that!" Zoro screamed. "You're getting water on me!"

((A))

Okay, then we would enter the Buggy Island or whatever its name was. Luffy met Nami while Naruto (all caped up like a mystery man) and Zoro entered through coast. They would seek out their lost captain crumbling.

"Where the hell is that guy?" Naruto asked as they looked around the port of the town they were in.

"How should I know?" Zoro snapped back. "Anyway, you look there and I will look here." They took their different paths. Zoro was the lucky one, he ended up finding Luffy in a cage. Buggy challenged him into a fight, and they learned the terror Bara bara fruit.

Meanwhile Naruto was making new friends with a dog name Zuzu. He had beaten some Buggys henchmen while wandering around, but now he wanted to make new friend. "Shake." He said and offered his hand.

Dog bit his hand.

There was a quiet moment. "I'm going to kill you and then eat what remains." He said quietly.

But he didn't have a time when he heard people coming closer. "Zoro? Luffy? What the hell happened to you?"

"S-stay out of my business…" Zoro with a serious wound to his chest complained. What made it more weird was… he was carrying Luffy… who was in a birdcage. "Do you… know anything about irony?"

"S-shut up!" Zoro said forcefully before collapsing in his feet.

"Are you these guys friend?" He turned his head to face the owner of the voice and his eyes shot wide behind his goggles. "Are you?" Cat burglar Nami asked with her arms crossed.

"Yeah!" Luffy answered in his behalf. "This Naruto! He is-"

"Part of this crew, yes I am." Naruto answered quickly, before he could say anything about him. He remembered Nami from his days on Arlong Park. True, they hadn't exactly changed pleasantries when they passed each other in hallway, but he knew her well enough to know her being part of anikis crew. Her Arlong Pirates tattoo was peeking from her shoulder, even if just a little. Same tattoo which he had in the back of his other hand.

He didn't want her to know, who he was. Not before he knew what she was doing here and what was her true relation with his aniki. But, he believed he knew what Nami really thought of fishmen. For now, he would hide beneath his cloaks and keep others from spilling his secret.

"Creepy." She said suddenly and looked away and turned towards Luffy who was playing with Zuzu. "Here, the key to the cage. You should get away from here while you still can."

"Thanks!" Luffy yelled. "Aren't you gonna be our navigator? C'mon, please!" He whined.

"Don't screw with me! I don't group up with pirates!" She snapped back when Zuzu suddenly ate the key.

"T-the key?" Zoro whimpered desperately and reached for his sword. "I will cut that stomach open and take the key myself!"

"Don't even joke like that!" Nami screamed and kicked him into head. Naruto just slapped his face. This was getting them nowhere.

At that point, the mayor appeared screaming and annoying making things even more complicated. They put Zoro into bed of a house and Naruto stayed to watch over him. Or rather, stay away from Nami and that annoying mayor.

While he sat there, he reminisced his days in Arlong Park. Back then, he had been an angry child, blaming the world for his parent's deaths. He remembered when his aniki had promised that they would subdue the humanity under their rule, he had been excited. Naruto touched his left hand, the place where he had this sun tattoo. It wasn't always a sun… but a Hoof of Soaring Dragon. He had born in slavery and nightmares of those hellish days hunted him once in a while.

After his parents death, especially after his mothers brutal death right in front of him, Naruto had been full anger and hatred. Those long months before Arlong-aniki came and rescued him had been filled with running, fighting and surviving. Then, when he came part of their crew, he proudly took the new tattoo on to the back of his hand.

When they had arrived on that Konomi Island, he had been walking among his friends and family to press their hatred on them. And it had felt good to beat the crap out of those people that day. Those who had stood against them and believed that normal humans could just stand up to fishmen? This train of thought had brought him to events when he first saw Nami. It was when they had found out that there were some people still living there. They had gone there to demand the fee to survive.

When she couldn't cough up the money, Naruto had witnessed how he had pulled the trigger like nothing. Right front of her two adopted daughters.

_Naruto stood next to Arlong when the pinwheel-ossan was cut down by Kuroobi-ani. He hadn't even flinched even though he might have gotten few hits himself, if the rayfishman hadn't intervened. He turned his head slowly sideways when people from village became charging at them. "Eeh… They've become quite bloodthirsty " Arlong sighed when he noticed Naruto moving. "Itching to get some actions, huh?" He snickered as Naruto stepped between charging villagers and his crew. Arlong looked at other members. "Let him deal with those humans!" He and fishmen laughed excitedly. Then he turned towards Naruto. "Don't kill them." He said. "Just show them what we're made of. Can you do that?" _

"_If I must, Aniki." He muttered darkly._

"_Should I assist him?" Kuurobi asked quietly._

_Arlong made a quick assessment and brushed his hand. "Nah. Let the kid have his fun." Then he flashed a feral smirk. "It will help these people to see how weak they really are!"_

_Villagers charged forward, when this kid stepped front of them. They didn't care it was a kid. it was a fishman and so, he was enemy! But then the kid with the umbrella pulled his hand weirdly and the umbrella retracted. _

_Naruto, whose skin was burning under the sun, pulled twirled the umbrella in his hands and raised it over his head. Then, just like his mother taught him… mother… thought filled his heart with anger and hatred! Hatred for humans who killed her! Humans like the ones standing before him! He leaped forward and swung his umbrella._

_Arlong and his pirates watched proudly when son of their beloved late captain was practically destroying humans. The boy was channeling all his hatred of life to his hand and weapon and used it to destroy them._

_Even Nami, Nojiko and their mother witnessed the power of this child who singlehandedly defeated every one of their village. At one point, an adult fishman had to step forward to hold him back or the kid would kill them. "See that' humans!" Arlong raised his arms and laughed. "Even this little child is stronger than you! You, lowly humans, can't even compare to us! So, you will pay, or you will die." He turned around and pulled his pistol. "Like this woman. Thank you for giving us an example." _

_Bell-mere pushed her daughters aside._

"_For the sake of your pathetic love."He pointed his pistol at her. _

_Naruto, bruised and spent, stepped next to him, under his umbrella. For one tenth of a second their eyes met, Bel-mere felt enormous emptiness in his eyes. Like there was nothing but hatred in that child's heart. She just wished her daughters would avoid such fate. "Nojiko! Nami!" She looked at the daughters, crying in the doorframe. "I love you."_

_Arlong pulled the trigger. _

_Girls were crying._

_People had lost._

"_See Naruto, this is how you will control humans." Arlong had said as he tucked the pistol back into his sash. "With fear and logic. Make them fear you, and then make them pay you." He laughed loudly so the whole island seemed to echo with his voice. "SHAAHAHAHA! During my reign, people who don't have money, will die! Do you inferiors understand?" They walked away, laughing and proud of what they had done that day._

_Naruto had stayed behind for a moment, looking at the bodies of withering humans. Body of that former marine soldier. And daughters who were crying in the doorframe. "MOSNTER! ! !" One with orange hair screamed at him. "GIVE US BACK BELL-MERE-SAN! ! !" _

"_Lowly humans." He said back uncaringly and walked after his crew._

The time he had spent in Arlong Park he had spent training and hating humans. There, the child fishman quickly gained nickname 'Monster' which was kind of fun, thinking, he had the same nickname at the Island he spent the later years. Perhaps he was a monster.

"I just hoped that we wouldn't have to face them." He said quietly to himself. He didn't want to face his aniki if he could avoid it. He looked at snoring Zoro and thought how the two meatheads had saved him. Look at that, son of Tiger Fisher, Uzumaki 'Monster' Naruto was part nakama with humans.

"Would father be proud of me? He couldn't forgive them… but he did say he wan-"

His thoughts were interrupted by a powerful bang that came through the air and blasted in his ear and next thing he knew, the whole building was coming down on him. He dived in, to protect Zoro who was still sleeping, only to be hit by a falling timber right on his head. The next thing he knew, was swimming in Ryuguu palace, right into bosom of Mermaid Princess…

((A))

"Zoro! Naruto!" Luffty screamed when the big blast came through the village and destroyed the building. "They were inside!"

"A-are they dead?" Nami whispered and then Zoro stood up over the rubble and looked around, tired, carrying Narutos body.

"Zoro! Naruto!" Luffy laughed relieved. "You guys are okay?"

Swordsman didn't answer, just carried Narutos body with him. "I found this guy sleeping over me. What a careless guy. He could have died when that building crashed."

"Really? What an interesting guy!" Luffy laughed when he slapped at Narutos unconscious face. Only Nami noticed that his eyes were open and turned. And that big red bump in the middle of his forehead revealed a lot too.

"Anyway," Zoro dumped his friend on the ground roughly and Nami was sure there was some bone cracking.

"Careful!" She yelled. "He is your friend right?"

"He shouldn't have slept like that." Man said bluntly.

"LIKE YOUR ONE TO TALK! ! !" She screamed from top of her lungs.

((A))

At that point, Mayor would do his running with the Buggys which followed the scene where Luffy sent his Buggy-ball flying back at him. This rubble brought Naruto back. He stumbled on the scene where Zoro defeated Caboji, the unicycle swordsman. Luffy would fight with Buggy and Naruto would follow from sidelines. Then, they would follow, one more crew member.

((A))

Back on the sea, Naruto wanted nothing more than to dip his head into ocean, but now, with Nami sailing with her boat next to theirs, he didn't dare.

"A new ship?" He leaned on the new conversation. "What's wrong with this one?"

"This is a row boat!" Nami screamed from top of her lungs. Finally gotten two of the tree idiots to understand the necessity to get a new ship, she didn't want to repeat her arguments. "Shut up or you get to swim!"

"I wish I could." He muttered sadly and looked down at the waves.

Nami noticed his weird way of saying things. "I've been wondering, why do you wear so heavy clothes? What are you hiding?"

"My skin is sensitive to sun." He answered truthfully. "Do you have any more tattoos on you?"

She noticed that her hated tattoo of a sawshark was peeking beneath her sleeve and she quickly hid it best she could. "No!" She snapped angrily and walked to face opposite side of the boat, looking away from them.

((A))

Then we would enter Usopps village and deal with that black cat guy. This time, Naruto healed, would participate in a fight, dealing some OC or Naruto character I bring in to face him. Or something like that anyway. Finally, they would get a ship, Going Merry.

((A))

"A great ship!" Luffy yelled as he sat on top of the ships head. Everyone had found their places. Nami was guiding it, Zoro sleeping in the crow's nest, Usopp boasting where he had the space and Naruto sitting in the rear of the ship, his legs hanging over the waves. He really wanted to get rid of these clothes and go for a swim! He really, really, wanted to do that. But he couldn't do that. Not yet. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't.

He stepped into cabin and closed the door behind him and made sure to lock it. He then, removed his jackets, shirt and mask to check on his wounds. He had sustained some minor injuries during the confrontation with those cat pirates, but he was already healed for most part. Little over a week and he would be at full-strength.

"Gyojin Karate: Hyakumaigawara Seiken!" He punched the air and was pleased with the effects when he blew out a candle he had used to light the room. He wondered, if anyone had gotten any stronger like he had over the years? He was about to repeat the punch when he heard cannon fire upstairs. "What are those idiots doing now?" He wondered and changed his bandages, dressed and stepped on deck.

"Yo! Naruto!" Luffy yelled excitedly. "We're practicing with cannon! And I just made a decision! Usopp is our sniper!" Ignoring longnoses objections he began listing his crewmembers. "Zoro is a swordsman, Nami is navigator and Usopp is sniper and you are our monster!"

"Monster?" Usopp screamed. "That guy is an actual monster?"

"That's what people on his island called him!" Luffy explained. "Isn't it great? A real monster in our crew? !"

"I have other qualities than that!" Naruto screamed angrily.

"Yes, you know how to split rocks with your bare hands." Zoro listed the only thing he cared about.

"Really?" Usopp screamed again. "I just thought he was some ninja or something because of the way he dressed?"

"That's it!" Luffy yelled excited. "I'm captain, Zoro is our swordsman, Usopp sniper, Nami our navigator and Naruto is our monster ninja!"

"Drop the monster please!" He screamed and pulled his kunai. "I'm going to butcher you!"

This started a humorous game of tag which ended when Nami demanded the whole crew inside to rant on something… that completely passed Naruto. Something too technical for him to care. Right then, some people started rampaging on their ship, couple who turned out to be Zoros friends.

((A))

And we enter Baratie arc and get Sanji onboard. Again, Naruto isn't in much of a role here. I was thinking making him go angry like Luffy when Hawkeyes cut Zoro and leap out of water while holding his umbrella like a maze, only to be sidestepped like Luffy. While others would go after Nami who had taken the ship, he would stay behind with Luffy, making sure he didn't kill himself and would help to beat those Don Kriegs remnants. That wouldn't be much of a fight when he would simply beat the shit out of that Pearl guy without much effort, using move he learned from Jinbe. Gyojin Karate: Karakusagawara Seiken! That scene would go like this.

((A))

"You think you can beat me, weirdo?" Pearl asked from Naruto who was standing there, putting his umbrella down. "Or are you giving up already? I'm the great-"

Naruto didn't care about him or his rant. Just stepped front of him and took a deep breath. He had been training this move for a long time, and this was a perfect chance to practice it. He raised his hand and took his stance, just like Jinbe-aniki had done all those years ago.

"What?" Sanji screamed. "He tries to beat that armor with his bare hands? Is he crazy?"

Luffy just followed from the sidelines how his monster shinobi would do in such situation. Would he use that swirly ball thingy that had broken through rocks back on Usopps hometown?

"You want to try to beat my armor? Sure. Give it a try." Pearl laughed loudly and other pirates joined in ridiculing him.

But Naruto didn't hear any of that. He had closed his eyes and ears and even his heart from everything. All he had was going into this punch. One more deep breath. He began with a whisper: "Gyojin Karate:" Then he yelled. "Karakusagawara Seiken!" He brought his fist forward with incredible speed that even Pearl stopped for a moment, but then the fist came to a halt before every hitting his plating. There was silent moment. No one really understood why, but Naruto was still holding his form.

"D-did you forget your reach?" Pearl tried to act humorous, but something was definitely wrong. He could feel it in his guts. Then, the guy opened his eyes behind his goggles.

"I suppose it's not strong enough yet." He answered disappointed.

Right then, everyone went silent because Pearl was sent flying, his armor shattered, eyes turned and coughing blood.

"A-a-a-awesome!" Luffy was screaming, stars in his eyes. "See that! That's our crews shinobi monster!"

"Stop calling me that!" Naruto screamed at him.

((A))

After that, we would finally enter Arlong arc. Sanji now part of the crew with Yosaku as their guide, they would head towards Arlong Park. Naruto would be very anxious as it meant facing his brethren and everyone he used to torment for kicks. So, that brought me to this scene, they were on a boat, heading towards the island. Sanji would be with Yosaku inside the small boat, leaving Naruto and Luffy outside for a moment.

((A))

"Luffy, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"What is it?" Luffy asked interested. "Do you want to talk about your nickname? I too, 'monster' is cool, but it lacks something. That awesome move you made really made me think!"

"That's what I wanted to talk about." Naruto stopped him before he got serious. "Luffy, you never asked about my past."

"Past?"

"How I got to that island… or what I did before that island?"

"Ooh that." He smiled widely. "Naruto, you're a great guy. Things like that don't matter. You are my nakama. That's all."

"But…" Naruto took a deep breath. "I have done some things in my life I'm not ashamed but not particularly proud either."

"Oh?" Luffy tilted his head. "But that doesn't change anything. I don't care about your past." He said with more force this time and then he huffed firmly.

"Well, if you can keep that attitude when we reach that island." Naruto whispered when Sanji and Yosaku appeared from inside. Luffy forgot that they ever talked about the moment food was brought to the table. Sanji put a plate front of him. "Here." He offered it and looked at Naruto. "Shouldn't you take that mask of at least? You can't eat like that!"

"My skin is very sensitive to the sun." He answered while taking the offered meat before it would mysteriously disappear. "Don't worry about me."

Somehow, he managed to eat without taking his mask off. After meal, Yosaku told about Arlong and Jinbe, or at least rumors around them. "They are fishmen!"

"Fishmen… do you know them then, Naruto?" Luffy asked while turning towards him. Sanji and Yosaku looked confused.

"Yes. I know them. Arlong… hates humans." He answered slowly. "After his original crew was disbanded, he has been devoting his life on proving their superiority against humans. He is frighteningly strong and brutal."

"You seem to know a lot about this guy?" Sanji muttered while holding his cigarette.

"We have met in the past." He avoided the question. "I would like to suggest that we should avoid him if possible."

"That's right!" Yosaku yelled. "He is bad news! We should just take Anikis and the ship and take our leave!"

Luffy of course was too preoccupied to be concerned about anything else but eating his seconds to notice. Sanji on the other hand kept looking at Naruto suspiciously.

((A))

Then we would land and meet with Nojiko. For the first time, Naruto would hear the story from other people's perspective. I don't know what he felt, not necessarily shame or pity but it did affect him a bit. Then, they would meet up with Luffy and start their rampage on the Arlong Park.

((A))

"Let's go!" Luffy commanded.

"Yeah!" Came the united response from his crew.

"Naruto, we are going to beat all of them!" He said with certainty.

Usopp and Sanji were confused of those words, but Zoro somewhat understood the meaning. Behind his goggles Narutos eyes had not doubt anymore. "Arlong stands between me and my dream. He will go down."

"Yosh!" Luffy nodded firmly.

They entered the Arlong Park, where Naruto first saw his friends and brethren and Arlong-aniki sitting there. Luffy opened the battle by sending him flying. "Don't make my navigator cry!" He screamed with a frightening face.

Sanji would enter next, sending bunch of small fry flying.

Usopp would be next and then Zoro and finally Naruto, who had tucked his umbrella away.

Luffy used Mohmoo defeating every underling in the Park, leaving only leaders left. After he was sent to ocean, Luffys friends faced their enemies.

"Luffy needs help!" Zoro yelled.

"I'm on it!" Naruto yelled and jumped into ocean before anyone could even stop him.

"Fool, fighting fishmen underwater!" A large fishman, he had small eyes, sharp jagged teeth. He had long hair that reached his back with some pinned at the top. He also had six stripes on his face. He was wearing a light jumpsuit. (A/N: Go Google, search Fuguki Suikazan from Naruto Wiki. He will serve for now). On his back we he was carrying a large blade. "I will deal with him.

He jumped into ocean after Naruto.

"Damn!" Sanji yelled and was about to jump help his nakama. "Wait, you bastard!"

"Halt!" Zoro yelled, stopping him. "You don't have to worry about him."

"What are you talking about? These are_ fish_men. Naruto is going to drown!" He yelled.

"T-that's right! And Luffy is down there too!" Usopp agreed.

"Don't worry about him, I said." Zoro muttered while biting his Meitou. "If anyone is going to be okay, it's him."

Right then, the fishman who went after Naruto was sent flying through the surface, landing on the wall of Arlong Park.

"What the hell?" Everyone screamed in shock, expect Zoro who smirked satisfied. It seemed they could count on him after all.

"A-arlong-san… it's… dangerous…" Fuguki let out before coughing out blood and passing out. Punch that had landed on his gut had been so surprising and powerful that completely broken through.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Arlong demanded with low voice. "What are you waiting for? Kill these fools!" He commanded and Hachi charged at Zoro, Chew rushed after Usopp and Kurobi started fighting with Sanji. Meanwhile Naruto carried Luffys body safely out of water and handed him over to Nojiko.

"I'm busy, so help him." He said simply and dived back in before anyone could ask anything. Nothing else to do, they started giving cpr.

Right when Sanji defeated Kurobi inside the pool he had slipped and fallen into, and made it back to the dry land, Naruto emerged from the waves, glaring through his goggles. "You guys okay? That was crazy! Fighting fishman underwater! Are you suicidal?"

"Look whose talking." Sanji whispered between his gasps for air. "Watch out!" He yelled and pushed Naruto aside before Arlong could take a bite out of him. Instead, his teeth scraped Sanjis shoulder.

Naruto fell back into the pool, but quickly leaped back shore. "I really can't fight with this on." He whispered, looking at Zoro and Sanji who were at Arlongs feet. "Those are my nakama you're standing on." He said with dangerous voice. "Would you mind stepping away?"

"Why don't you make me?" Arlong gave a feral smirk.

Naruto watched at his nakama, people at the gate. Nami was with them, with Luffys hat. He supposed, there was no point hiding it anymore.

"I would lie, if I said I wouldn't have wanted to defeat you for a long time." He said slowly.

"Oh… but first I need to kill these things so you can have my full attention." He prepared to bring his fist down when something scraped his skin.

"HE SHOT WATER OUT OF HIS HAND! ! !" Yosaku and Johnny yelled excited.

"That was… Uchimizu!" Arlong recognized the technique and turned to face Naruto who had removed his glove. Sun tattoo was visible to everyone. And so was web between his fingers. "It can't be, Naruto?"

"It has really been long time, Aniki." Naruto removed the other glove, revealing his Arlong Pirates tattoo and then his mask.

He heard gasps from all around him when he revealed his face.

"So he really was a fishman…" Sanji whispered. "I was suspicious of it."

Naruto threw his clothes away, walking topless and taking his umbrella into his hands. "Step away from those humans, they are my nakama."

"N-naruto!" Nami screamed. "You were a fishman? All this time?"

"Of course. It's not something that happens over night." He answered simply. "I'm sorry for not telling, but I had to know, what your true relation with my anikis crew was."

He flipped his umbrella open and covered himself, slowly making his way to his aniki. While he was walking, people started recognizing him. "It's the monster child!" Naruto ignored their yells and moved front of Arlong. "Sanji, take that useless swordsman and have him stitched before he bleeds to death."

"Can you take this guy?" He asked between breaths.

"Without breaking a sweat." He answered, hoping that he sounded more confident than he actually was. His arm was going numb and it was harder for him to stand up. He could feel the slight scrape in his arm. That Fuguki bastard, his poisonous teeth had to graze him before he sent him flying. "Luffy should be up soon. I suppose I should let captain take care of the big boss himself." He muttered while standing before Arlong.

"Don't get killed, or I will cook you myself." Sanji muttered back while carrying Zoro. The wound on his chest had been ripped open and it was already a miracle he hadn't died yet.

"You shouldn't do that. I taste bad." He muttered while raising his umbrella. "Ready, aniki?"

"I don't know if I should be more angry of what you have done or disgusted with the idea of you worrying over some _humans._" He said angry. "When you left years ago on your journey, I didn't stop you because I thought you were like your father. Now, here I see you fighting _me_, your sworn brother because of some _filthy humans!_" He punched him quickly but Naruto raised his hand and blocked it. Sheer power sent him backwards. He had to struggle to stay up, but he did. "You did well, blocking that punch." He tightened his fist. "Naruto, it's not too late. Why do you fight against me, not with me like we used to? Like I fought with your father and mother all those years ago?" He narrowed his eyes. "You haven't forgot that, have you? The tragedy that has followed your life?"

Meanwhile, people of Cocoyasi village were talking, and not too quietly. "Why is Monster fighting with those pirates? What happened? Is it a powers struggle? Is monster using pirates to take over?" Same kind of muttering followed all the way until someone yelled: "Get lost you monster! We don't want your help!" And soon the whole group was screaming in similar manner.

"Noisy." Zoro muttered while leaning against the wall. Slowly, his fingers reached for his sword.

"See that?" Arlong asked. "You even try to help them, but those inferior beings fear you too much to realize it themselves! We should just join hands and butcher them!"

"It's true, that they hate me or don't trust me." He said quietly. He looked over his shoulder and his blue eyes found Nami, who hadn't said anything. She was standing there, confusion in her eyes. "I don't regret anything I have done over these past years!" His voice echoed through the Park like a thunder and everyone were silent. "Nor do I feel shame, or even sorry towards anything I have done, or anyone of your crew or any of my people for that matter!"

On other side of the wall, Luffys eyes were open.

"Did you hear that? He is practically bragging! Terrible! Go away, monster!"

"Zehahahaha! That's right, fear him, you humans, future of East Blue is in him!"

"BUT! ! !" Naruto yelled suddenly. "That doesn't mean, I am not going to challenge you here, today!"

"What?" Arlong asked. People hadn't quieted, if anything, they were even more angry with him. "What are you talking about? Have you forgotten your parents!" He yelled angrily. "Your father, hero of our people was betrayed by humans! Killed by humans! BECAUSE HE WAS A FISHMAN! ! !" Then he suddenly grinned angrily. "Nami, you should feel common with him, Naruto here too saw his mother being killed front of him! Expect with her, it wasn't a choice!" He yelled.

"What?" Nami asked confused.

"He didn't tell you? To his _nakama_? How Naruto and his mother used to run from place to place, being chased by Marines and bounty hunters! When they finally caught him, they butchered her! Her body being mutilated even after she was dead! Right front of her son. You remember, Naruto, when your mother hid you away, so they wouldn't catch you too! She wanted only to travel the world with her son and she was treated like a monster! She was killed, right front of you, her body being hacked time after time, right front of you! That's what you told me!"

Nami covered her mouth, remembering her own life and her own nightmare.

Nightmares of his past came to hunt Naruto. His father dying! His mother being killed!

And all this time, people in Cocoyasi village were screaming like crazy, not caring what they had heard. All they saw was a monster! Then, by accident, Narutos eyes caught a sight of some small brat who had followed her parents to fight. His angry eyes and screams caught his eyes.

"SO WHAT DO YOU FIGHT THESE PATHETIC HUMANS FOR? ! ? !"

"_Don't pass hatred to our children!"_ A voice screamed in his head.

"_There are countless kindhearted humans out there in this world! ! I understand that!" _Another voice yelled with its last breath.

"_It's a circle of hatred." A man with a smile said. "So I will let you to find an answer how to end it." _

"_Ossu!" Naruto said himself. _

"_Become my nakama!"_ Last and final voice yelled.

"I fight, for my dream." He raised his umbrella one more time and took a step forward. "For the dream of my father, my teacher and my queen!"

"Queen? You don't mean-" Arlong yelled.

"It's true that I'm a fishman and they are human. It's true that there is incredible amount of hatred between us. After all, there are some real assholes on both sides. There is no denying that!" He smiled. "But there are some kind hearted humans out there." Behind him, Zoro slammed his katana to the ground, hard while Sanji kicked the earth making a bang at the same time, when Usopp fired his cherry bomb, and Luffy screamed: "SHUT UP! ! ! Don't call my nakama a monster!" He yelled to the stunned villagers and walked past them to the Arlong Park. He passed Nami and smiled confidently. "I will beat the crap out of him, okay?"

"O-okay…" Nami whispered stun as well.

"Kind hearted humans?" Arlong asked ridiculously. "They are inferior to us in every way!"

"Aniki! It doesn't matter what they are, but who they are!" He smiled. "I'm going to destroy this circle of hatred between us and complete dreams that were trusted on me!"

"You fool." Arlong raised his hand, this time seriously. "I allowed you to talk, because I thought I could convince you, but now that I see it's futile, I'm going to beat to the ground! And you can't defend anymore in your current state! Don't think, I haven't realized it yet, poison running through your veins is slowly killing you. So, last chance, come to my side and I will give you antidote or die!"

Naruto took a deep breath and turned towards Luffy who was waiting for his turn. "Sorry, Luffy."

He tilted his head.

"I really wanted to get on an adventure with you guys, but I'm going to die here."

Luffys eyes darkened. "I don't plan on letting any of my nakama dying on me!"

"CONSIDER THIS A MERCYFUL DEATH! NARUTO!" Arlong brought his hand down and Narutos eyes couldn't even recognize it. He was prepared to die, when something wrapped around his neck and then he felt like strangled and then everything went black.

"YOU IDIOT! ! !" Strawhats screamed. Luffy had saved Naruto, but by slamming him to the wall so hard that he had lost consciousness.

"Hang in there, Naruto!" Sanji hurried to his friend. "Oy! Doctor! Help him!"

Doctor, who hated fishmen much as everyone else, but he couldn't just let a person die front of him. So he hurried forward, and blung his hands into boy. "He has gotten some dangerous poison on his body!" He explained. "If we don't get antidote soon, he will die!"

At the same time, Nami started running towards the Arlong Park. She knew where the antidote was.

"Hang in there, you fish!" Sanji cursed and watched the fight between captains. It appeared, that Arlong had seen Nami going inside, and tried to follow her, but Luffy kept him from doing so.

"You made my navigator cry!" He punched him into gut with rage. "You poisoned my ninja! I will not forgive you!"

They fought.

At some point, Naruto managed to fight back into consciousness. Just in time to see doctor administer the antidote. "What…"

"Stay still. I don't want to send Nami back for more." Doctor said harshly.

"Nami… for more?" He asked and looked at the girl who was kneeling over him, but looking at the fight. "How strange… really."

Then Arlong Park came down. Arlong was defeated. By the time everyone were celebrating, Naruto was already walking. Of course, he couldn't really get with the mood.

"But seriously surprising. Why didn't you tell us, that you were a fishman?" Usopp asked.

"I don't know. Seemed like a good idea at the time." He answered and covered himself with his umbrella. "But my skin is really sensitive to the sun."

They enjoyed their time laughing until they were invited to the party to the Cocoyasi village. Others, expect Naruto went. "You're not coming?" Luffy asked, drooling of expectations of food.

"I don't want to bring others down by my presence." He laughed. "I'll just sleep at Merry. Don't worry about me."

Others left, leaving Naruto alone. He stood by Arlong Park with, imagining all the good times he had there. Then, he left.

On his way to the ship, he passed a grave. He remembered that this was Namis mothers grave. "Well, I'm here… Peace for your soul." He whispered solemnly and continued his walk. "I will not apologize what has happened in the name of hatred between our two races. Instead I will try to make up for everything by bringing it to the end."

((A))

Okay, I didn't want to do that big 'Naruto Arlong fight' that was expected, because I just didn't see it. I think it was more important that they talked rather than fought. Luffy deserves this fight. And this way, the feelings of the crew came clear, right?

Okay, they would leave for the Grand Line. Luffy would gain a bounty and half of me would like to give Naruto one too but for now, let's not. They would enter that island before Grand Line where Smoker is. During the execution scene, Naruto would use his ninja tools to open road towards Luffy with others.

I could write all year, but that would kill the purpose of One-shot. Real one would have more fights, and fillers and all that. This is just a general plot what I would try. But because I REALLY REALLY REALLY DO NOT want to begin another fic when my others are lacking, I let these here. Perhaps one day… who knows.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! ! !


	10. From Weapon to Hero

Naruto Young Justice XOVER: From Weapon to Hero

A/N: As the title said, this is xover between Naruto and this time a Young Justice cartoon, that's been airing and I've been watching it. It's very interesting stuff that series, even though I don't usually care for that 'superhero' stuff, but that series really moved me. Anyway, this story (at least one idea) would be about when at the first episode Kid Flash, Aqualad and Robin would sneak into the Cadmus, they would accidentally find this boy chained to the wall, behind sealed doors. They would free him and then go and free Superboy and after they escape the building, five of them would be the core of the team.

A/N: Naruto would be former member of the League of Shadows (or current how you look at it). He was son of late Kushina, who was Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi which she passed onto him when she died. League of Shadows and 'Light' were very interested in this demon and wanted to harness it so they took Naruto in and he was trained part of the Root division whom were elite guards of Ra's Al Ghul, leader of Shadows. They worked endless hours trying to help Naruto to gain control over the monster, but as we know, it's not something you just will it. Due his lack of progress, they decided to lock him up in Cadmus where they would test on him until they had Kyuubi under control or they would be dead. That would be his history.

A/N: In this fic, we would see Naruto struggling with his past while trying to live up to his late mothers dreams of heroism. As for pairings, I had few ideas, of course I tried every girl in the team and few OCs, but I'm inclined leaning towards Megan or Miss Martian. He would act like a five year old 'pulling her hair' stunts and she would hate him but grow to care and later love him. If you disagree, please tell me and tell me why.

A/N: As for his powers, I don't really know how or what to say about that. I mean, when I try and imagine using Naruto world powers (chakra, jutsus) in this world, they all seem so overpowered, making him greater than superhuman. And I don't like that at all. I want to make him strong, yes, but room for growth. I also tried playing with ideas such as Kido from Bleach, or magic like Zatanna, but neither really suit Naruto. In the end, he is a hand-to-hand kind of guy who rushes in. But if there's Kyuubi in this world, Naruto needs some superhuman powers but I don't really know what. If you could help me with that one too. For this fic, I decided to give him some fire magic and he is Zatannas protégé, because I thought it was the only reasonable choice, but if you can figure out someone better, please, tell me.

A/N: I wrote this to tell everyone, that I'm still here and trying my best. I'm sorry for my long silence, but I've been working on my own novel this last year, because I seriously try to make it as a novelist, I needed to concentrate on that. But by three fics, SW, Bleach and MOK 2 are on my mind constantly and I'm trying to push them forward, but lacking inspiration. I will try my best to update one of them soon. Just… bear with me.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! ! ! Seriously, no one reviewed my One Piece xover and it really made me sad. Was it really that awful? If no one reviews this, I will quit writing all together. It's not worth if I don't get any kind of feedback.

**ALSO IMPORTANT NEWS READ IF YOU'RE MY FAN!** I've decided to interact with my readers more. If you have an idea for Naruto story, whatever xover with some series or pure Naruto thing, send me your ideas and I will see if I can write a oneshot out of it. And who knows, maybe I take a liking of some of your idea and write a full-blown fic out of it. You never know. But firstly, they would be one-shots. Give me your ideas!

I wrote this in a haste, so I don't take any responsibility about grammar. Bear with it. Thanks.

CHAPTER BEGIN

**July 18 Gotham City 10:00 am.**

Naruto was sitting on the floor of his place surrounded by candles, even if behind the curtains the sun was already shining brightly. Breathing calmly, he mediated, trying to empty his mind and keep it empty. This was one of the exercises his new master had given him. _'First we need to establish connection between your mind, power and spirit. This is the basics of all magicians. Control and concentration. Two things that you should never lose.'_ He had also instructed to do this in a candlelit room to help him. He had been doing this every possible moment when he wasn't fighting smalltime crime or was in the cave, waiting for Batman to actually give them something to do.

Then his concentration was broken when his communicator started alarming. He opened his eyes and all the candles extinguished. "Answer." He had started to learn how to use the damn thing, even though he was confused most of the time by the damn thing.

"This is Red Tornado. The team is requested to report at the cave at eleven hundred hours."

"I'll be there." He answered and the connection was cut. Slowly, Naruto stood up and started doing his morning exercise in quiet. Healthy mind in healthy body. While he did that, he let his mind roam free and eyes wonder around his new room. It was very bare, with only a bed, desk and a chair, closet and a window. Compared to what he had in Arrows safe house, this felt a major downgrade from a fully equipped apartment for himself. Unfortunately he didn't have a say in the matter.

After he had accepted his place as Zatarras apprentice, other League members had insisted that he would keep a closer eye on him like a teacher should which meant that Naruto was moved from Green Arrows safe house into Zatarras place. Needless to say that neither was too excited about the change. Young student saw this as a restriction of his newly acquired freedom while the old teacher saw him as a possible threat for his daughter.

Like on cue, Narutos newest pain in the ass decided to interrupt his morning exercises by banging down his door. "Get your butt up or you don't get any breakfast!" He heard a girls commanding tone huffing annoyed. "Are you even up?"

"I'm up, thank you very much!" Naruto yelled back and hurried to pull his shirt on and hoody over his face before opening the door. There he stood, teenage daughter of his teacher Zatanna Zatarra. What heck of a name was that anyway! Black hair, cyan eyes which had crooked into a annoyed frown. "Was there something else, Za-chan?"

"Stop calling me that!" She screamed and stormed away, leaving Naruto alone in the corridor before he closed the door behind him and followed after her.

Naruto made his way through the apartment and into kitchen where Zatarra was already having breakfast while reading the mornings paper, like every morning. Naruto still didn't know how someone could be so dignified all the time. On the other side of the table, Zatanna was just parking her (cute) butt into her chair while shooting death glares up to him before conjuring cereals into her bowl, which confused the hell out of Naruto, as he couldn't remember doing or saying anything worth this hostility. Sure he loved seeing Miss Martian screaming her head off at him, but he did that deliberately. He hadn't even tried to annoy his new roommate off.

He sat down on the third side of the table to his seat. He already had a steaming cup of tea waiting for him.

"Did you finish your practice?" Zatarra asked while folding his newspaper.

"I meditated most of the night." He answered and took his mug. He noticed that it was suddenly cold and noticed satisfied smirk on Zatannas face. "Couldn't we already begin my real training, sensei?"

"Meditation is real training." Zatarra said calmly. "As I already said, you must learn to control and concentrate. Two things you should never lose."

"But I feel like my powers are withering away if I'm not using them!" He complained.

"Fine. I notice that your tea is cold." He nodded. "Heat it and drink it. If you can do that, I will reconsider your training, yes?"

He grinned excitedly. "Sure thing, sensei!" He took a deep breath and concentrated. Summoning his demonic powers he slowly started to transfer it into his cup. Slowly, slowly he could feel his fingers heating up. Then his palm. But he stopped before they would flame. He wanted heat. Not flame. And it kept heating and heating and heating and CHRACK! His cup shattered into pieces and boiling water splashed over his pants and shirt.

Zatanna was laughing at him while her father only frowned. "See, he can't even heat his own tea! I could do that when I was _five_!" She laughed.

"Zatanna! That's enough." Zatarra scolded her daughter who answered by glaring at him, but stopped. Meanwhile teacher turned towards his pupil. "As you see you still lack concentration." He quickly conjured the cup back together and a tea pot pouring him some more. "You have great potential as a magician. Much, much raw power inside you, but at first you will dedicate your training to learning how to concentrate. Understood?"

"Yes, sensei." He muttered and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Zatanna asked, still very satisfied grin on her face.

"Ooh nowhere. Red Tornado from the Justice League asked me and rest of the team drop by." He answered back truthfully without boasting, but for some reason girl just flipped. She slammed her hands into the table and stormed out.

"Zatanna! Zatanna! Get back here this instant!" Her father yelled and rushed after her, leaving very confused Naruto by himself. "Wow." He muttered as he headed to the shower.

((A))

Zatanna slammed her door so hard that she believed everyone in the building heard it. She then spelled it to lock itself, keeping her father yelling outside. She buried her face into her pillows and started cursing everything she could think off. Especially her new 'family member' as her father had put it when he had first introduced him.

In all fairness, boy hadn't done anything wrong. Had been very polite and even nice to talk to. She could easily she herself friends with him. Except that he had stolen everything she had ever wanted! She should be on this team of teen heroes! She had all the right qualities! Her father was a member of the actual League. He had taught her magic long as she could remember. She had been fighting crime (in secret) for years! She had really believed she had worn her father down in the matter but then comes this mr. 'I saved bank load of people and paraded my ninja skills in nine o'clock news!' and 'I will be living with you now, taking lessons from your father and become a hero while you just sit here in your room alone'! Creep couldn't even show his face but kept that damn hood pulled over his face like damn Orange Arrow!

IT

WAS

SO

UNFAIR ! ! ! !

((A))

"_Recognized: Foxfire: B08._" Computer in the Cave voiced when Naruto exited the tube. He saw Superboy, Aqualad and Miss Martian waiting by the center of the room by the computers. "KF and Robin not here yet?" He asked and others turned to face him.

"Any minute now."Aqualad answered.

"What do you think he wants?" He wondered as he watched map others had displayed in the air.

"Perhaps a mission." Martian suggested hopefully, but Foxfire didn't seem convinced.

"Hopefully something. I'm dying of boredom." Superboy muttered as he followed Red Tornados logo moving across the map.

Foxfire looked at Aqualad. "Had nice morning in Star City?" He asked with a stingy voice.

"We tried to talk Speedy into joining our team." Atlantian explained. "Unsuccessfully."

"That was a shocker." Foxfire muttered. "What Green Arrow told me, that guy is stubborn and angry as hell. And we already have one of those." He glanced at Superboy who narrowed his eyes fended.

"You talk with Green Arrow?" He asked. "I thought your teacher was Zatarra?"

"He is. But for some reason, Arrow just keeps calling me and asking how I'm doing."

Kryptonian teenager didn't say anything but Naruto did see him tightening his jaw a bit, and wasn't really sure why. God, people and their emotions. SO hard! Back with the League if you had _any_ kind of emotion you just killed it. "When are those two coming in?"

And just then the pair appeared out of the tube, excited like children in the Christmas morning. "Did you ask him? What did he say?"

"He is arriving just now." Aqualad answered with a smile. He too was starting to feel excited. They hurried outside to meet up with their 'den mother' to hear the news he was brining.

They watched in unison as Red Tornado landed front of them. "Greetings." He said with his mechanical voice. "Is there a reason why you have intercepted me outside the Cave?"

"We thought you had a mission for us." Aqualad answered on behalf of others.

"Mission assignments are Batmans responsibility." He said.

"But it has already been a week-" Robin tried to argue but Red Tornado cut him off immediately.

"You will be tested soon enough." He said firmly. "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad shot back and others obviously agreed.

"No. But I'm told that social interaction is important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourselves with the Cave." He walked passed them.

"Keep busy." He heard Wally complain.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" He asked.

"It's not that bad is it?" Naruto smiled under his hood and didn't notice dark looks he received from his team mates.

"I can figure it out!" Miss Martian offered and tried reading Red Tornados mind until realized that it failed which.

"Nice try though." Wally comforted her quickly and stepped only inches away from her face. "You know what I'm thinking right now?" Trying to sound coy.

"We all are knowing what you're thinking now." Robin elbowed him into back.

Naruto looked at Aqualad wihle others continued to picker. "Is he always like that?"

"I'm afraid Wally is always a bit…"

"Horny?" Blond teenager suggested.

"This coming from a guy who tied a woman to a light pulp and-"

"I think we should tour the clubhouse." Aqualad cut him off before he would reveal something very unnecessary to their only female team mate whom already considered their shadowy friend to be less than honorable.

Luckily Miss Martian hadn't noticed anything weird just now and offered to be a tour guide with Superboy.

"Don't look at me." He said quickly when others glanced at him.

"We won't." Wally assured him while learning closer on Miss Martian.

They ventured the whole mountain through the front door all the way to the back. "The Cave is actually the whole mountain." Martian explained excitedly.

"It was carved by Superman and Green Lantern during the early days of the League." Wally explained further.

"Then why to abandon it to the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked confused.

"Caves secret location was compromised." Aqualad explained.

"So they traded it to a tourist trap? Yeah, that makes sense."

"Actually it does make perfect sense." Everyone looked at Naruto when he took a step forward. "It makes perfect sense for them to trade it into that tourist trap."

"How you figured that one?" Robin asked.

"During my previous career," He cleared his throat suddenly. "We didn't see Hall of Justice just as a 'tourist trap'. We saw it as a beacon of hope."

"Beacon?" Martian asked. "What do you mean?"

"You know… 'long as this place stand the world will have heroes to protect it' kind of thing."

Aqualad rubbed his chin in thought. "That is very deep, but also accurate, Foxfire."

"I'm still not convinced." Superboy said quietly.

"If bad guys do know about this place, we need to be on constant guard." Miss Martian pointed out worriedly.

Robin hurried to move in by taking her hand. "Bad guys know we know they know so they wouldn't even dream of looking here."

Miss Martian only blinked at this. "Wha…?"

Wally tackled his friend out of the way. "He means: we're hiding on plain sight."

"Oh. I get that." She smiled brightly.

Then Superboy started sniffing the air. "I smell smoke."

"My cookies!" Miss Martian shrieked and flew into the kitchen hurriedly while others followed. Naruto stayed behind and kept looking at the hangar for a while. "So, this is going to be my life now." He said quietly while trying to get a hang of the whole 'teen spirit' floating around. He could remember his old 'team' when he was half his current age and they had been more adult than this lot.

He then joined others at the kitchen just when Superboy stormed away. "JUST STAY OUT! ! !"

"What's with the Superemo?" He asked.

Miss Martian lowered her head in shame. "I… accidentally read his mind." She answered while others were uncomfortably silent.

Others half waited him to make some stupid joke that would make Miss Martian, or Megan as she had introduced her earth name, screech in rage or something but instead frowned slightly. "I see." He muttered and looked at the frying pan. "That aside, what did you make? Some martian cuisine?"

"Those are cookies." She answered.

Then everyone saw his lips curl into a soft smile. "I'm afraid these are not cookies by earth standard, but thank you." She felt conflicted about that comment. "But in here, coal is not considered good."

"Those are not coal!" She yelled angrily.

((A))

It was amazing how things could turn out. One moment they were enjoying a friendly chat in Megans ships, the next the ship was being twirled around in a hurricane.

"Get out of the hurricane!" Naruto yelled. "Martian!"

"I-it's Megan!" She screamed back. "A-and shut up! I'm trying to concentrate!" She managed to lead the ship out of the raging wind and park if over the Happy Harbor power plants parking lot. The team jumped out of the ship.

"Robin!" Aqualad yelled over the noise. "Are tornados common in New England? !"

They turned around but noticed how he was already gone. "But he was already here." Megan said confused.

"Foxfire is gone too!" KF yelled. "Where did they go? !"

((A))

They were inside the power plant fighting this big red robot or something that was cause of all this. He just sent a tornado at Robin who was sent flying back. He was about to hit the wall when Foxfire, his mask on appeared behind him and caught in mid air and brought them both down.

"Thanks." Robin said quickly.

"Don't mention it." He answered. "Where are the others?"

Rest of the team rushed to the scene and they began their fight with the tornado creating guy named Mr. Twister. While others rushed in, Naruto leaped back, doing what came naturally to him. It had taken years for him to learn never to rush into battle with an enemy. And he knew he was right this time when Superboy tried to break in through the front and was sent flying to the wall, almost breaking it. Then KF tried to the robot into chest but was sent outside. Miss Martian and Aqualad tried to attack together but were sent back too before they even reached him.

"I was prepared to challenge a superhero." Mr. Twister taunted them. "I was not expecting children."

"We're not children!" Robin yelled as he threw his batarang and decoy. Twister blocked the decoy, but the batarang landed in his chest but he simply flicked it away.

"Technically you are." He said while he did so, but before he could continue, Foxfire appeared behind him with a raised kunai which he brought down but it hardly made a dent. "Nice try." Twister said mockingly and sent him flying at the roof. Others saw him banging at the ceiling before starting to fall.

"Miss Martian!" Aqualad yelled and she hurried to catch him.

Foxfire felt himself freefalling towards high concrete and was trying to shift his body in a way to soften his landing when Miss Martian pushed him aside while others continued to fight but being blown away at the same time. By the time she landed, they were only ones left. "What should we do?" She asked quickly, even forgetting that she was paired with the one person she could ever hate.

Thinking quickly, Naruto formed a plan. It was simple. Miss Martian would go first and keep Twister occupied while he would sneak around the back and this time he would cut the tubes in its back. He considered that the plan was so obvious that he didn't even need to tell it to her. Only charge forward. "Wait! What are you doing?"

Okay here is a good time to point out something about Naruto, who was trained to work under conditions where communication was limited to the minimum. So when someone suddenly yelled 'wait' he instantly thought that something was wrong so he stopped and looked at Miss Martian who was only looking at him, not knowing what she was supposed to be doing. And that one second was long enough for his opponent to aim a controlled tornado at him. He felt his body flying in the air and last thing he heard before losing all consciousness were the words "Foxfire!" Miss Martian was actually worried about him. He felt quite pleased with himself when he hit the wall and felt the blinding pain before losing all consciousness.

"Fox! Fox! Are you alright?" He cracked his eyes open to see Robin over him. "You're alright?"

"Of course. Just blacked out for a minute there." He whispered when he helped him stand up. Others were already heading out. "You go. I'll follow."

"Don't be too long." Robin tried to sound confident. "We'll beat this guy without you if you do."

"Like you could without the awesome me." He smirked under his mask even if he felt like his back was killing him. Slowly forcing his body to move, he started to feel better and soon he was already running. Just as he reached the door of the plant, he saw how Twister created an explosion that threw everyone else back. Wind shook even him and he had to reach for a corner to stay standing up. When he came to, he saw Superboy doing something superstupid and leaped straight towards a guy who can easily send him flying away. Which he did with a lightning. The moron came crushing down.

Naruto watched stunned when Twister started descending, lighting coming from his hands. He didn't know what came over him, but he sprung into action. "Hey, big red moron!" He threw two shurikens at him which twirled in arcs. Man turned his attention on him and simple blew them away. "Is this it? What's left of your little 'team'?"

"We're just getting started!" Firefox yelled and quickly reviewed his options. He had kunai and shurikens, but they were ineffective. He had his magic, but he didn't think he could use a spell effective and reliable enough to defeat this guy. Which left only few options. "I'm the team ace!" He yelled at him. "Those are just my lackeys I use to humor me. I'm the one you should be worried about!"

"Ooh, that's humoring!" Twisters laugh echoed as he hovered front of him. "So, what are you going to do, oh great ace! ?"

"What should I do, but this!" He threw another kunai which too was simply blown away and the robot was ready to taunt his opponent when suddenly chains shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around its feet. "How about this!"

"Impressive." He admitted. "So you were a magic-user. I have to admit, that I had no idea. But chains of this level won't do anything to me." And he shot a lighting that shattered the chain and they fell to the ground. "Now it's my turn!" He shot another lighting at him which he barely managed to dodge. It was followed by series of lightings which he dodged. Barely. Two of them even scraped him.

Unnoticed by neither of them, Miss Martian saw this as her chance and summoned her bio-ship in stealth mode to cover her and rest of the team while Foxfire was keeping Twister busy. They couldn't fight like this. Not when everyone else was unconscious. Also, she needed to save Foxfire before it was too late. But how? She couldn't shout at him. And they had said that telepathy was rude in this world. Hello, Megan! She mentally slapped herself. It would far worse to let their enemy to defeat their teammate. She looked at Foxfire and concentrated to link them all mentally. _"Foxfire! Do you hear me? !"_ She saw how Fox physically flinched so hard that he forgot to dodge and a lightning scraped his hand. "Argh!" He yelled painfully and clutched his arm.

"Had enough, you ace?" Twister laughed.

"I must have concision or something. I'm hearing voices in my head." Naruto shot back and held his arm.

"_No. It's me! Megan. I mean Miss Martian! I have just linked us both mentally so we can hear each other's thoughts." _Megan explained quickly.

"_You mean to tell me that you can hear my thoughts. Wow. That's cool!"_

"_Well, I think it's actually quite normal, but we can talk about that later! All you need to know now is, I've covered rest of the team with my ship so he can't find us. You need to come here too without alerting him! Can you do that?" _

Fox smirked under his mask. _"I know I can._" He put his hand behind his back and pulled a flash bang that covered blinded Mr. Twister momentarily. By the time he had his sight back, Fox was already gone. And so were others. "I see." He muttered. "So his plan all along was to buy time for his little friends to escape. Pathetic. I DON'T HAVE TIME TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK WITH YOU SO LISTEN CAREFULLY! ! ! CROSS ME AGAIN AND I WILLNOT SHOW MERCY! ! !" He roared before flying away. Foxfires eyes followed his going through the eyeholes of his mask. There was something… familiar with it. With those techniques and movement. Then he turned his attention to his arm, which had a bad burn. He didn't know if he could use it for a while. Meanwhile the rest of the team were struggling to stand up again.

"What happened?" Wally asked.

"I placed the bio-ship between us." Megan explained to others and Naruto was about to actually congratulate her of her ingenuity when Superboy had a fit and took it out on the rocks front of him, by starting to bound them angrily.

"And that's supposed to make it right! ?" He yelled accusingly. "You tricked us believing that Twister was Red Tornado?"

"What?" Naruto asked quickly and looked at others. "How long was I out?" But no one answered.

"She didn't do it on purpose!" Aqualad hurried to defend Miss Martian.

"It was a rookie mistake." Robin agreed and Naruto rolled his eyes but stopped in the middle and started to think. No wonder that guy was so familiar. His movements were similar to Red Tornados! But not _quite_ enough to make him believe that he was himself. Perhaps a distant cousin or something. Meanwhile others kept throwing excuses in Megans behalf until Wally told her to hit the showers. "We'll take it from here." He assured her.

"Stay out of our way!" Superboy said harshly and rushed after Twister. Then Wally and finally Robin.

Megan watched them go, feeling miserable. "I… just… wanted to be part of the team." She mumbled sadly and bowed her head.

Aqualad stood there, rubbing his head uncomfortably. "To be honest, I don't think we have a team." He walked past her but turned her head towards Fox. "Are you coming?"

"In a minute." He assured him and watched him run after rest of the 'team'.

Then it was only Miss Martian and Foxfire. "Well, look how things turned out." He said with a light tone, but his eyes kept glancing at her kneeling in the ground.

"P-please. For once!" She said almost in tears. "Could you please for_ once_ just be quiet! ?"

Foxfire rubbed his head for a minute before doing something totally unexpected and lowered his hood, revealing his blond hair. But his mask was still on. "What are you going to do now, Miss Martian… no Megan?"

She flinched at hearing her earth name and looked up. "I… I don't know… I just… I… don't know." She lowered her head.

"When Robin said that you made a rookie mistake, he wasn't lying. But do you know what's the difference between you and anyone else in the League?"

"What?" She asked suddenly. "What do you mean? They are stronger, more experienced-"

"Unimportant." He said quickly and took a hold of his hood again and started to pull it up. "After making a mistake, they won't mope in the ground but try to fix it." He offered his hand for her. "So are you going to just lie there while others are being beaten to the ground or… are you part of this team?"

Her eyes widened in shock when she realized that this was almost exactly like the scene from 'Hello, Megan!' when Megan screwed up badly and others were angry at her, expect this one boy who helped her stand up on the football field. She gulped and tried to push those thoughts away. She looked up to his mask and slowly took the offered hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. "T-thanks. I… needed that." She brushed her hair nervously and found herself even following the lines from the scene. "W-what should we do, Nate – I mean Foxfire?"

He raised an eyebrow to this but didn't comment on the slip. Who's Nate anyway? He took a quick recap of what he knew. "I was taught that during situations like this, best thing to do is take a step back and calmly make next plan of action."

"Wow… that's like… so unlike you."

"You don't even know me. How do you know what's me and what's not?" _'Okay, few years ago, I would have run after others to take my enemy head on, but I'm not twelve anymore.'_

"Oh… right. Yeah." She chuckled nervously. "Sorry. But others…"

"They will be okay." He assured her. "One of them is near indestructible, other runs faster than the wind, third can go underwater and last one was trained by Batman. Those four should be able to hold few moments."

"So… what now?"

"I will go after others and try to keep them alive. You – even if it pains me to do so – contact the Cave and ask Red Tornado if he has any intel on our foe and regroup with us afterwards."

Megan nodded satisfied when Nate – I mean Foxfire run after others… just like Nate from Hello, Megan had after cheering Megan up. "That was one of my favorite episodes." She whispered when she remembered how Nate and Megan kissed before the ending credits. She blushed bright red before shaking her head. There were so many reasons why that wouldn't work out. Like one, Foxfire wasn't Nate, a handsome school jockey but annoying creep who did everything in his power to make her mad… like Nate had in the series… NO! ! ! Stop this now, Megan, she told herself! Nate didn't hide his face from his friends or acted like a creepy weirdo all the time! That was the second reason, not showing his face. Three… he was… he was… Foxfire! There was no way she would have a crush on a guy whose face she hadn't seen. Not when there were Superboy, Aqualad or even Robin and Wally out there.

But when Foxfire disappeared from her sight, she knew that she could grade her friends later. Now she had a job to do!

((A))

Naruto arrived at the scene when the whole Happy Harbor was in wreck. Twister was doing his meaningless destruction while trying to fight the team of teen heroes who were being pushed back all along. Right then, Wally came flying at him hard. "Not again." He sighed as he leaped high into air and caught him before he could hit anything.

"Thanks." Wally said quickly. "What took you so long?"

"I was grooming myself. What's it to you?" He shot back before they leaped away when a tornado almost hit them. "We need to actually form a plan, shouldn't we! ?"

"More easily said than done!" He yelled back over the noise. Just then Superboy came crashing between them but stood up easily and charged in for more.

"And they called Megan a rookie." He muttered before looking at stepping front of Twister himself. "Hey! Moron! Remember me!"

"You again, you weak magic user!" Twister laughed. "What do you hope to accomplish? More of those chains of yours? Or another lame flashbang?"

"None of the above!" He smirked when Aqualad appeared behind Twister with his water-maze and slammed it into Twister head and made him stumble few steps before sending him flying away next to Superboy. Then he turned just in time to see rain of kunais impelling his armor. "Useless!" He yelled and ripped them all out. "Is that really the best you can do? !"

"Then how about this!" He raised his palm and another chain shot out of the ground, wrapping itself around Twisters leg.

"This is just the same little trick like last time. Not even worth my time." He simply dodged it but then felt few explosions on his back where Robin was using his utility belt. "You're just making me angry you petty distraction!" He yelled and blew them both away hard.

This time, Fox was able to turn in the air and land on the ground.

"_All you of you!" _He heard Megans voice in his head suddenly and he clutched it. "About bloody time." He muttered to himself.

"_Sorry but it took little longer than expected." _Megan answered and Naruto realized that she had heard him.

"_What did we tell you! ?"_ Superboy screamed on the line.

"_I know, and I know I messed up but now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please trust me!" _

Naruto smirked to himself when he heard the plan. Miss Martian had come up with. "Way to go, teammate."

At that moment, Megan was glad that others couldn't feel or see her blushing after that compliment. _"Okay, let's do this!_"

((A))

It was a good plan. First Miss Martian disguised as Red Tornado and was 'defeated' but lured him close. Then KF kicked him into back, right into Superboys warm fist parade. He kept pounding robots chest time after time. But when Twister managed to block one of his attacks, Foxfire appeared between them and planed his palm against his chest. Remembering the control and concentration and what he had done during breakfast, he heated his palm hot as he could and it melted through the armor. Twister let go of Superboy, to prevent any more damage being dealt with but Superboy punched him one more time which sent into the ocean where Aqualad shot him with a good doze of electricity, sending him back onto land where Miss Martian first ripped it into part and Robin sent couple of batarangs that landed on its back and exploded. It came crashing down.

The team gathered front of the robot. "Do we get to sell these pieces to a junk yard?" Foxfire and earned a humored grins from both sides.

Then the Twisters chest opened and some old useless guy came out calling a 'foul'. "Can he do that?" Wally asked from Robin who shrugged.

"I think that's pretty hypocritical for a villain to say such-" Robin stopped when Miss Martian raised a boulder and dropped it on top of this pilot. Aqualad tried to stop him, but it was too late. It came crashing down.

Foxfire looked at the scene. "Okay, that's a foul, right? We aren't supposed to do that, right?"

"He is right!" Robin screamed. "We don't know how things are in Mars, but here, we don't execute our captives!"

But instead, Megan smirked quite pleased of herself. "You said you trusted me." And raised the boulder off, revealing a bunch of pieces of robot disguised as a pilot. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

Wally took a mechanical eyeball and raised it to inspection. "Cool! A souvenir." He flipped it into air before snatching it away.

"We should have had more faith in you." Kaldur apologized from Megan.

"Yeah, you rocked this mission!" Wally yelled excitedly. "Get it? Rocked?"

"Ignore him. We're just glad you're in the team." Robin agreed.

"Thanks, me too." She looked around at others when she noticed Foxfire going through Mr. Twisters body. "W-what about you, Foxfire? What did you think?"

"Nah." He shrugged. "It'll do I suppose." He said bored when he found another part to inspect and looked at it very intensively. "For a girls job, I mean."

"What! ?" She shrieked shocked. "Y-y-y-you're such a JERK! ! She screamed loudly and others hurried to calm her down. "I was a fool to even think that you could be a – be a… nice person! JERK!"

When she stormed away, Wally and Robin hurried after her, telling how stupid Fox was and how he was wrong and all that.

Meanwhile Aqualad kneeled next to Foxfire to inspect the pieces too. "You don't have to do this, you know."

"Do what?" He asked quickly.

"You wear a mask, but it does not hide everything. You helped her up when she was feeling down and now you're helping her and the rest of us through this tension by your buffoonery. You needn't do that, Foxfire. You are part of this team so don't try to bear everyone's burden by yourself." He turned to leave as well

"Naruto." He said suddenly and Aqualad stopped in his tracks. "My name is Naruto." He said again and stood up.

Atlantean turned around and placed his hand over his chest to a greeting. "And my name is Kaldur'ahm, but you may call me Kaldur. It's an honor to meet you."

"Likewise." He bowed his head. "But I am who I am. But I'll work on my communications skills. This is, after all the first team where I don't need to be afraid of assassination every time I turn my back."

"No, you don't."

((A))

They gave their last report to Red Tornado and everyone started return to their homes. "Speedy was so wrong." Wally smirked.

"This team thing…" Agreed Robin.

"Might just work." Aqualad said lastly.

Superboy followed them, but not before looking at Miss Martian. It seemed that clone of a man who can do anything had hard time just saying: "Sorry." Before practically running after others. She smiled after seeing something so cute.

"Wait! Everyone!" They halted in the middle of their steps and turned towards at Naruto whose lips had turned into an unsatisfied grin. "Aren't you guys forgetting something?"

Everyone looked at each other confused and shrugged. "What?"

Naruto raised his fist and Three Stooges understood the meaning and smiled. Quickly making their way back to the center of the room, they too raised their fists. Naruto gave a satisfied nod. "These are important." Then they turned towards two remaining team mates. "Are you guys part of this team or not?"

Megan tried to held back a smile, seeing how Nate had been exactly like that in the show. The force that kept schools football team going when others were down. She mentally slapped herself, reminding how mean and what jerk he was… exactly like Nate! NO! Bad Megan!

Meanwhile Superboy, even if it took a moment too, stepped forward and raised his fist with others. Even for him this felt… right and good.

Then, lastly Miss Martian stepped forward and raised her fist as well. "Go team." She said with a smile.

They shared excited grins and smirks and even Naruto had to be genuinely excited. This team just _might_ work.

((A))

"So, how was your day?" Asked Zatarra when they were at the dinner table.

"You must've heard." Naruto answered. "Team kicked ass." He noticed disapproving scowl on his teachers face. "Butt?" He offered quickly.

"What I heard, the _team_ got _it's_ butt kicked." Zatanna shot back, trying not to sound too petty.

"Zatanna, that's enough." Her father scolded her and she huffed angrily. "Do you see it that way?"

"No." He answered truthfully. "I mean, our team is still young and we will have lot of work ahead of us, but we are slowly beginning to work as one."

Zatarra was obviously satisfied with his answer and nodded. "But that's not all I learned."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow with his cup of coffee. "Please, share what you have learned."

"Nothing special. Just this." He extended his arm over the table so his fingertip touched the cup. Zatarra felt it freezing in his hand. Or rather… warmth being sucked out by the finger. His steaming cup of coffee had frozen solid. "And that's not all." He saw his students excited smile when the cup started heating up and just like it had been frozen, it melted and started steaming but didn't boil over.

"Impressive." Zatarra admitted as he examined his work. "First you absorbed all heat from the cup and then you melted it but with enough control not to break my cup or boil it over." He placed it on the plate. "And just this morning you broke a cup. You indeed have great promise in you."

This was enough showing off for Zatanna and she stormed out of the kitchen furious. She was so going on bad guy hunting. It was perfect way to blow some steam.

Meanwhile, all too confused Zatarra wrapped their conversation with words: "I believe it is time to take your training step forward."

Naruto couldn't held back his smile. This was AWESOME! ! !

CHAPTER END

A/N: Okay, this is something I just cooked up, while watching this series and wanted to give it a shot. IF I started writing it (it would be after finishing one of my other fics) the plot would change a LOT but this is what it basically be. Naruto being part of the team. Tell me your thoughts.


End file.
